Before the Sakura falls
by 11Shadows
Summary: Now that love is blossoming in Kyoko, Kuon must come to grips with his counter part. Since Ren is no longer trapped by Kuon's past, will he choose Rick and continue to live a loveless life, as he had vowed to live when he first came to Japan or Kyoko, whose very closeness sets him burning with desire for more? This is the sequel to Learning to Kiss and follows the arc in SB ch 246.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! But I did write this original story! But before you begin, this is a sequel to Learning to Kiss, and is titled Before the Sakura falls.**

* * *

Kanae went looking for Kyoko, it wasn't something she would normally be doing since god knows how Kyoko would act upon knowing she was being sought out. One could almost imagine Kyoko charging at her with arms open wide in expectation of a hug. Just the idea of that made Kanae shudder in repulsion. It wasn't that she didn't like Kyoko's blatant attention but there was a limit to how much public display of affection, she could take in, and the maximum dosage was often exceeded by her overly affectionate friend.

In fact, Kanae would expect Kyoko to exceed her normal impulsive amount of fondness, especially after what she had learned about today's shot. According to the film crew, Kyoko had exceeded director Morizumi expectations in performing a remarkable love scene between Momiji and Shizuma. So much so, that the talk on the set had still not lessened and even Koga Hiromune, the actor playing Shizuma, has declared Kyoko to be one of the best kissers he had ever encountered. With such high praise, Kanae's curiosity was piqued and hence, the reason she was currently seeking her fellow Love Me member.

Walking through the studio halls, Kanae was surprised that Yashiro was currently on the set. Watching the proficient manager talk to Hiromune, Kanae wondered if Tsuruga Ren was nearby. If so, was he with Kyoko? That would explain how Kyoko learned to kiss. A coy smile crossed Kanae's face. It must have been truly a very interesting lesson, particularly for Tsuruga-san to give his kouhai.

Heading towards Yashiro, Kanae tried not to rush, as she was currently dressed in the tight fitting kimono that her character Chidori would be wearing in the next scene. Taking small steps, the clicking of her geta sandals on the cemented floor alerted the two males that she was coming.

Two sets of eyes locked on her instantly and Kanae felt a slight discomfort from the admiring look coming from her male co-star. Ignoring him completely, Kanae turned towards Yashiro and asked, "Yashiro-san, have you seen Kyoko?"

"Um… actually, no. Are you looking for her?" He replied with curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate her on her wonderful acting this morning. I heard from many people that her performance today was particularly wonderful."

A coughing sound was heard from Hiromune, who interrupted exuberantly, "Yes! That was so true. I was very amazed by her today. I was just telling Yashiro-san that her acting skills have left an impact on me and I am determined to grow in my acting skills, in-order to become someone as versatile as she is. In fact, when you consider how just yesterday, she was like a frozen statue, one can only imagine her potential in developing her character's profile. Makes me jealous of how she figured that out."

"So then I take it, she didn't come to you for any tutoring?" Yashiro asked his expression took on a serious note as he carefully studied the actor's face.

"No, none at all, which is why I am baffled by her ability to act in such a manner. It was as if she had tapped into a hidden talent."

Kanae noticed how Yashiro's expression changed instantly to relief after hearing Hiromune's words. Was Yashiro wondering where Kyoko learnt to kiss? Kanae smirked, it was obvious as to who taught Kyoko, so for him not to know would only imply that he was ignorant of the way Tsuruga-san feels about Kyoko. Which in itself was just too impossible for her to accept. Thus, what was the reason behind Yashiro's question?

"Yashiro-san, perhaps after I find Kyoko, I will ask her on your behalf?" Kanae suggested, eager to be on her way.

"Well, I too happen to be on my way in search of her. Would you like me to accompany you in finding her?"

Hesitating a few seconds, Kanae asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you."

"No, not at all. I would be happy to do so," Yashiro responded, while bowing politely to Hiromune and directing his hand for her to lead the way.

"Thank you." Kanae smiled, as she walked ahead in the direction of the next set. Not so subtly leaving her co-star standing alone.

Catching up with her in two long strides, Yashiro kept his glance ahead of him, as he asked carefully, "So you heard about Kyoko's performance this morning?"

"Yes, it was on everyone's lips how well she had done," Kanae replied absently.

"Since you are looking for her, I take it you are surprised at how well she did?" Yashiro continued.

Shaking her head Kanae replied thoughtfully, "No, I can't say that I am surprised by how well she did."

Yashiro asked keenly, "Did you hear about how she had struggled only the day before? If so, how is it that you are not surprised by her sudden improvement within so short a time frame?"

It struck Kanae immediately that Yashiro was prodding her for information about Kyoko. Keeping a straight face, she replied smoothly, "Kyoko has grown a lot since she first acquired this role. Could this be what you are getting at?"

Nodding encouragingly, he agreed, "Yes, she has grown by leaps and bounds, but something about today's performance was different, or could it be you are not aware of it yet?"

As if a red flag were lifted up to a bull, Kanae charged ahead, "She is my best friend, so I am certainly aware of this matter."

Stopping in his tracts, Yashiro crossed his arms and stared down at Kanae before he asked, "Kotonami-san, I am aware that you are Kyoko's best friend and as her best friend you may owe her your loyalty but surely you are aware that as Ren's manager and friend, I too am loyal to him and must always answer first to him."

"Yashiro-san I can appreciate your candidness but if you are implying something about Kyoko's recent _skill_ ," Kanae, paused for emphasis before continuing, "then there are some things of a _delicate matter_ that even you must be aware of?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am implying, but I can assure you that being aware of this _delicate matter_ is not the same, as knowing where or with whom this _skill_ was developed from." Yashiro stated with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Surely, this is obvious, she must have learnt it from _him_ , wouldn't you think? After-all, he has a particular _regard_ for her, which is quite obvious, wouldn't you say?" Kanae, expression was beginning to reflect her annoyance by Yashiro's tenacity.

Alarmed on behalf of Ren that Kotonami-san was aware of Ren's feelings towards Kyoko, Yashiro's eyebrows shot upwards as he answered, "Though I am not admitting to observing any specific _regard_ he may or may not have towards her. It isn't obvious at all about this matter!"

Eyes narrowing in acutely at Yashiro, Kanae responded, "I know that you know what is going on."

To which Yashiro leaned in close to reply, "Even if you know that I know what is going on, I also know that you know what is going on but for some reason you are trying to keep me from finding out."

"I know that you know that I know that you know what is going on, so why are you pretending you don't?" Kanae demanded.

As the both of them were being deliberately evasive, they were now at a complete stand still. Frustrated with each other, they both stood their grounds trying to stare each other down in quiet challenge. And neither were willing to disclose their best friend's possible secretes.

* * *

Kuon waited until it was dark before he came back to find Kyoko, he was hoping to spot her sitting on the same bench top as when he saw her yesterday. And as if God had answered his wish, she was in fact, sitting there, almost in the same poise as when he had left her in yesterday.

With a teasing smile on his lips, he asked softly, "Have you been waiting here long?"

In the glow of the bright full moon, huge brown eyes glistening with tears lifted to his face, searching it silently pleading him for comfort, and Kuon responded instinctively. Sitting down automatically beside her, he lifted her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms like a distraught child. "Why are you upset?" he asked against the soft, short curls that brushed his chin.

He had been expecting her to be jubilant and bursting with a detailed description of her performance today. In fact, according to Yashiro, she had excelled in today's work. Although, Yashiro had been hesitant to mention the details of her performance and had for some reason seemed disturbed and had hastily wanted to get off the phone with him. None of which had caused him to question his motive until now. What on earth happened?

Kyoko shut her eyes tightly, drawing a deep breath before shaking her head, unknowingly rubbing her cheek against his chest. She felt him slightly stiffen but she was comforted by the slow hands that had begun to stroke her back. Snuggling against him, she said, "Today, I finally understood something and because of that I've become the greatest idiot."

Waiting patiently, he nudged her gently with his cheek, "What happened that could have made you think you are an idiot, because it looks like you are filled with guilt and that you have a lot more to tell…"

Kyoko's face turned a deathly shade of blue as she suddenly leapt off his lap. "Oh no!" she cried out in further agony. Her heart sank because she finally realized that he was real and not just a figure of her imagination, and that she had been sitting comfortably in his lap. Where had her common sense gone and why was she going from one blunder to another? Couldn't she even tell reality from fantasy anymore?

 _Probably not. But perhaps if he didn't always look so much like Tsuruga-san, I wouldn't be so attracted to him._

Taking a broad step back, so that she could prevent herself from doing anything else foolish, she asked wearily, "Corn, why are you here? And why are you still using Tsuruga-san's voice and face?"

Deciding it was time to tell her the truth, Kuon inhaled deeply before he began, "I can't be anyone but him now because I have only ever been him."

Kyoko's eyes, widened then she nodded in understanding, "So since you have been appearing as him so frequently, you are now permanently stuck in his form, I see."

Kuon's gaze strayed admiringly at Kyoko. Her ability to wrap herself in her fantasy of all things fairy was amazing to him. Shaking his head and thinking of a different way to explain, he cleared his throat and began again, "No, you see, I am Tsuruga Ren."

"Yes, yes, I can see it completely!" Kyoko stated emphatically, her eyes rounded to full capacity in her face as she stared at him in wonder, there was no doubt, Corn was identical to Tsuruga-san in everything, except for the hair and eyes.

Closing his eyes in hopelessness, Kuon decided it would be easier if he appeared to her as Tsuruga Ren and explained Kuon to her, instead of trying to do it vice versa, as he was not making any progress with her in his current form. Just looking at the stars suddenly appearing in her eyes, he was certain that she was already visualizing a blonde and green eyed Tsuruga Ren.

It suddenly dawned on Kyoko that it was because of their similarities that probably caused her to fall in love with him, and that there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Sighing deeply, she wished she had been thinking about Mouko-san when they had initially met on the beach in Guam.

Kuon's gaze shifted back to Kyoko, he could tell she was feeling despondent about something. Her silky, wind-tossed hair fell softly over her forehead; her fair complexion was rosy, and her long dark eye lashes were lowered over eyes that were filled with disappointment.

Stepping up to her, he abruptly stopped short when a thought suddenly occurred to him. In blank shock, Kuon stared at her bent head and asked, "Is this because I look like Tsuruga Ren?"

Mistaking his implication, Kyoko declared anxiously, "No, no, no. I have a spotless integrity, there is not a single thing I should feel guilty about! Even should you look like him, I am not affected by that at all, not even by one tiny bit. No, I am not impacted by that, why should I have any cause to be?"

Kuon's eyebrows drew together tightly at her ridiculous denial. "So, it is about me looking like him!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with who you look like, like I said, it has no effect on me at all," she added adamantly.

Leaning forward until his forehead almost brushed hers, he persisted, "Say that again, but this time please look me in the eyes."

Kyoko's pulse quickened, Corn looked very much like he was about to kiss her. His green eyes were darkened, searching and knowing, almost as if he were able to read her thoughts. As if he already knew how much she loved him. Like the powerful fairy prince that he was, she was helplessly drawn in by him and mesmerized by his closeness, she couldn't help herself. Reaching up, she touched her trembling fingertips to his lips, unconsciously beseeching him to kiss her.

Kuon was surprised by the look on her face but before she could change her mind, he quickly answered her request. Kissing her swiftly at first because he was afraid she would change her mind, then with slow tenderness when he was certain she wouldn't.

The kiss melted Kyoko as she clung tightly to him. Willingly, she surrendered herself to the powerful sensation that was captivating her. His strong arms held her pressed against his large form. His tongue caressed hers intimately, drawing hers and welcoming her when she responded. His mouth left hers to run soft kisses down the side of her neck, only to return a while later, to cover her mouth completely. Finally, lifting his lips from hers, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

Some of the color drained from Kyoko's delicate high cheekbones as she realized again the blunder she had just caused. She tried to pull away, but his arms tightened and his hand cradled her face against his chest. As if he understood her feelings, he soothingly stroked her hair, and the unexpected tenderness of the gesture reminded Kyoko of Tsuruga-san.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kyoko cried, tearing away from him again and this time, relief set in when he let her go.

"Why? Is it because you love someone else? How can you still believe that when you kiss me back the way you do?" Kuon asked. But he already knew his answer. She couldn't have and wouldn't have responded to him the way she did both times when they had kiss with such passion, if she didn't at least feel something for him. And he wasn't about to let her deny it, now that he knew about it.

"Corn, I've become an idiot thanks to you!" she exclaimed, while taking a large step back.

"Then let me be an idiot for you as well, Kyoko I love you!" he added somberly as he lifted two palms towards her. Beckoning her to return to his embrace. He wasn't about to chase after her. This was a decision only she could make. He would not force her.

Kyoko couldn't accept it. She couldn't allow herself to respond to Corn's words. It was as if she were hearing it from Tsuruga-san's lips. But they were just made up lines for an act. She remembered the feeling that had torn her up, not so long ago when she was embraced by Tsuruga-san, while he was Cain, how she was visibly shaken when he had whispered those very same words. _I love you._

Those words had such a profound effect on her at that time because she was unable to recall Setsu into play. She had been burning with jealousy that Cain had stroked Manaka's head at that time. That distraction over the reason for her jealousy caused her to forget to be Setsu at that moment and while in her natural mindset, Cain had abruptly hugged her. Surprising her further still, was his whispered words that impacted her outright and had caused the president to notice her ill concealed reaction.

But she was in control of herself now and she wasn't going to feel the joy that could be inspired by those words. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. There were too many reasons for her to stand firm. Even if Corn said those words to her, she couldn't believe that he could fully understand the implications. After all, he is a fairy and she being human, cannot allow him to live in the human world. He would only live up to ten years before he would die, and the cost of having his love, she now fully understood, was something too dear to her.

Kyoko also recognized the feeling she had for Corn, it was something she had felt before, something she had only ever revealed to Shou, letting him have full excess to her heart had only ever been done once- and it had failed miserably. It was not something she was sure she could allow to happen again. Seeing Corn holding out his open palm to her was like looking at a premonition of the hand that could rip out her heart.

"Come back to me, don't run from this," he urged her again but stood motionless, afraid to move least he scare her away.

Staring at his open palm, Kyoko shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to be exposed, she wasn't ready for him to see the real source of emotion behind her kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is the new sequel to Learning to Kiss and the title is called Before the Sakura falls. If you are wondering why I go back and forth with Kuon's name it's because while writting this, Kyoko calls Kuon: Corn, while his real name is Kuon; hence, I will spell his name accordingly while expressing her thoughts/words. Thank you all for your support.**

 **For those of you who are interested I found my inspiration for Kyoko's reaction from SB ch199 and Ren's words were from SB ch 200 and 209.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lory was excited, it wasn't every day that Ren would call him and schedule an appointment to see him. Watching Shachouhn formally arrange the tea, he was pleased that he had even remembered the marjoram tea. Originally, it had been nothing more than a code word used to get Ren to come visit him in the event of any hard to handle situation but according to Ten, it is an actual tea that stimulates the appetite. Something like that having a dual purpose was a bonus, he could help Ren with his appetite while assisting him in his predicament. Frowning, Lory wasn't quite sure what the purpose of this visit was.

But it obviously wasn't a social visit. Something drastic must have happened for Ren to seek him out, as there was no possible way that Ren would come on his own for any minor issue. Although Lory was guessing it likely had something to do with Kyoko, his only clue was that recently Yashiro had seemed quite adamant about remaining as her manager for a few more days. Scratching his temple, Lory thought about Kyoko's recent acting role.

Could this have anything to do with her being cast in a romantic role? Was it possible that Ren was feeling some anxiety about her role? _So, he's getting jealous, is he?_ Lory smiled wide at the possibility. It would indicate that Ren may be coming closer to healing emotionally from the tragedy of Rick's death.

Even though Rick was a mentor as well as a friend, his loss had been very difficult on the young Kuon, so much so that he needed an intervention to keep him from wallowing in depression. Having brought him to Japan to give him a new start, Lory had expected to see him recover from the loss. And despite his growth in acting, since being in Japan, he had shown only a little growth in his emotional aspect. It was almost as if, Ren still could not forgive himself over his friend's death and had chosen to live his life in repentance, no it was more than that, it was in punishment. It was as if Ren didn't feel he had the right to be happy outside of his career.

Though he had to admit, Ren was able to portray Katsuki's feelings for Mizuki in Dark Moon, rather well; however, it came with very little progress in his own personal love story. Thus, Lory had tried to intervene by including a sibling for Cain, one that would not only work as an omamori for luck but also to awaken Ren's inner romantic drive. Something which he was certain had died along with Ren's best friend.

Didn't Kyoko once mention that she had heard him admit that he could not have anyone special, and not just while he remained in show-business but ever while he lived. Shaking his head in regret, Lory wondered how Ren could have made such a statement to her. And if it were true that he intended to live out his days without the joy of experiencing love, then perhaps he needed to be recruited as the next member of the Love Me section as well.

A dry laugh escaped Lory, at the image of Ren wearing the pink Love Me jumpsuit. _Looks like it would have to take a different type of intervention to help the young man develop that special side of his brain._

Ren noticed the president in deep thought as he entered the room. Clearing his throat, he made his presence known. A sharp look of interest from the elaborately dressed president had Ren wondering if he would be able to pull off his intention without raising too much interest, or rather, interference from the president.

"Ah, so it appears that Ten already changed you back," Lory smiled warmly at the tall black haired actor.

Ren stopped to stare at the Ming dynasty emperor gowned Lory, his outfit was a welcome distraction from his main purpose. For a man in his fifties, he was extremely flamboyant. With hair that was silvering along the temples, his tanned face was relatively smooth, giving him a boyish look and there was no hint of excess weight on his tall physique. Seated on his huge throne like chair, he was surrounded by an aura of majesty and power, which Ren surprisingly found impressive.

Giving him a brief nod, Ren greeted him, "Good morning Boss."

"Please step forward and have a seat," Lory indicated with a raised hand, before continuing, "I take it from your seriousness that you are not on a social visit, so what is it that has brought the illustrious Tsuruga Ren to my humble abode this bright and fair morning?"

Years of acting had taught Ren how to approach the president with an outward appearance of quiet confidence. Taking a seat opposite the president, Ren began, "It has become apparent to me that I have been asked to take a short break. But not working isn't something I have had to endure since I first came here, so it is making me uncomfortable, in short, I would like to get back to work."

Lory was mildly surprised by his announcement. Based on yesterday's pressured message, he couldn't believe Ren was only talking about getting back to work. His sharp eyes registered the determination set into every masculine feature of the handsome actor, from his straight dark brows to the strong jut of his chin and jaw. Deciding to feign ignorance, he asked, "By getting back to work, are you suggesting that I find you a replacement manager?"

Lory sensed that his question angst Ren, judging from the clenching of his jaw but his voice was calmly unemotional as he answered, "No, that is not my objective. I know that Yashiro is helping Kyoko now and I am pleased to lend him out to aid her; however, since he is unable to come to me, perhaps I can come to him by working somewhere close enough to him, possibly in the same location as her?"

Lory leaned back in his chair and folded his arm across his chest before he asked speculatively, "But surely your manager can manage both you and her, so could get you any role you could possibly want, why are you coming to me?"

Ren wondered the same thing, however, because of the urgency of the matter, he did not want to wait for Yashiro, who already had to complete his task as Kyoko's manager before locating a suitable role for him.

Also, heaven forbid the manager got it in his head to try his hand at playing cupid, he could envision the whole thing blowing up in his face. No, this was something that both time and tactic were of the essence. Already he was mentally unsettled over what has been transpiring between Kuon and Kyoko. He needed to get back into the picture to fix what he had started with Kyoko. He needed to rein Kuon in.

And more importantly, he needed to find a way to be near her as Tsuruga Ren. It was the only way he knew he would be able to control Kuon and his desires when around her. And he needed to be around her. The reason for that, was something he refused to acknowledge but for now, he was prepared to do whatever it takes to get in control of the romantic situation that has been evolving between Kuon and Kyoko. Whatever, that would entail, he was prepared and ready to do it.

Deciding it was better to be succinct with Lory, Ren's expression sobered, "Boss, I need this favor."

Lory's head jerked around riveting on the tall, solemn man sitting across from him. To say that Lory was speechless was an understatement. His jaw had dropped and he needed several minutes to visibly recover from Ren's request. This was not just about Ren climbing the walls having nothing to do. No this was definitely Ren advancing forward and actually heading in the most perfect direction- towards his rehabilitation. What a blessing!

Lory could barely contain his excitement, his eyes were gleaming with merriment when he asked, "So are you suggesting that I get you a role in any of the dramas that Kyoko is acting in?"

Ren hadn't thought about the specifics, he was hoping that Lory would have some ideas that would pan out well for him. In fact, with Lory's connections, he was certain that approaching him was the best and most assured way to get near Kyoko again. However, Lory's suggestion had some merit to it as well.

Against his better judgement, Ren replied, "If that is an option, then yes." Closing his eyes in self-disgust, he felt like he had just signed away his life to the LoveMon but wasn't sure if he had any other choices.

"Well, if that is the case, I know for a fact that director Kazutoyo is a huge fan of yours, so it would not be difficult to see if you could star in a short episode opposite Natsu. In fact, since that character is a high school student, we might be able to find you a role as a temporary teacher," he broke off, staring at Ren in stunned silence, and when he spoke again there was an excited calculating quality in his voice. "Yes, a temporary teacher would have lots of interactions with his troubled pupil," he repeated with an unexplainable smile dawning brightly across his features. "That would make a most suitable role for you."

Ren's mood lightened enormously at the possibility of being placed in a drama with Kyoko, even if it was only a small spot, he would be able to monitor Kyoko and assess her mood. More importantly, he would be able to see her again.

Glancing away from Ren, Lory added with a wry smile on his lips, "I think you would even be doing them a favor by lending them your star power, as the reviews have been rather bleak for the drama."

Inclining his head, he made a sweeping gesture with his hand and ventured nonchalantly, "But Ren, before I do this, are you certain you are prepared for the consequences of playing in a role opposite Kyoko? Especially since she will be Natsu? This may be your most challenging role yet."

Ren drew in a careful breath and said, "I'm afraid you may be correct."

When the door closed behind Ren, Lory beckoned towards his male servant, he lifted up the telephone from his tray service, called the LME office, asked for his office secretary to schedule an appointment with the Box R director and promptly hung up.

Within minutes, his telephone rang with a confirmation for an appointment. With a smooth smile and a sparkle in his eyes, he glanced over to the empty chair Ren had been sitting in and declared to no one in particular, "I think the curtain is finally raising on this great love story."

* * *

 **A/N; Hi Everyone, hope you like the story so far. While trying to stay within the context of SB, I've been second guessing Nakamura sensei, which is no easy feat, so I welcome all your suggestions.**

 **For those of you interested most of Lory's opinion of Ren were researched from SB ch 77**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko was surprised to hear the news that Tsuruga-san had been enlisted to join the crew of Box R. Although a part of her was happy and excited, there was another part of her that felt extremely uncomfortable about seeing him again. It had been well over 3 weeks since she last saw him and that was when he turned up out of nowhere with Yashiro at the restaurant to check on her status after she had confronted her mother.

The knowledge that he had cared enough to even come seek her out that late in the evening had secretly delighted her, even though it was only in response to her evasive texting at that time. And although they had casually texted back and forth a few times since that day, she had not set eyes on him since that night.

 _You're not really nervous about seeing him, again are you? It's that you are feeling guilty about Kuon that you don't want to meet up with him. You're afraid he'll see right through you and your guilt will testify against you._

 _No. No. that's not true at all! I'm not afraid and what guilt are you talking about?_

 _Who do you think you are kidding? Isn't it obvious that you cheated on him with your love for Kuon, so that now you are filled with guilt?_

 _How can I have cheated on him when I am not even in a relationship with him?_

 _You tell me? Isn't that the reason you seem to be avoiding him?_

 _What? I'm not avoiding him!_

 _Let's see, since you haven't even texted him to congratulate him for being a new member of Box R, isn't that unusual for you?_

 _Ok, you're right, I might be avoiding him a little._

Kyoko frowned, she didn't want to appear rude to her sempai, she owed him at least a customary acknowledgment for his new position in Box R. Pulling out her cellphone, she quickly dialed Tsuruga-san's number and began to text him a congratulatory note, to welcome him to the crew of Box R. She was about to hit the send button but quickly remembered that Tsuruga-san had once insisted on adding emoticons to convey her feelings. Adding a joyful emoticon with one arm waving, she hit the send button.

 _That should do it, I have now fulfilled my duty as a Kouhai to my Sempai and there should be no disrespect or misunderstanding, hence forth!_

Ren was surprised to see the text Kyoko sent.

 _Welcome to the team, it's great to work with you again._

But he frowned when he tried to make out the emoticon that she had sent with it. It looked like a happy face with an arm extending forward and blowing out a kiss. The movement was quite realistic and Ren was a little perplex at what she was implying. Did she already know of the plot that the director was planning for their first scene? Or was this something personal between she and him?

His heart started pacing irregularly at the possibility that it could be a romantic gesture. Things have been highly unusual between them since their interaction as the Cain siblings but it couldn't possibly have progressed to this level, could it? Aside from how her acting had seemed more persuasive almost boarding on possessiveness, as Setsu, she hadn't really seemed to change much towards him as Kyoko. Or had she?

Unsure of what to do, Ren texted a short reply with a similar emoticon. This should suffice for now until he could see her again.

 _Kyoko gasped in shock when she opened to Tsuruga-san's text. Thanks for your support, I am looking forward to it._

It wasn't the words that startled her, it was the large eyed emoji that had both hands reaching out for her, that made her shiver in fear because it was like he wanted to strangle her. Was he looking forward to doing that? Did he know what she had been up to? The hairs on her neck began to stand up at the possibility. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from him at the moment but her wild imaginations plagued her to no end.

* * *

Kanae wasn't surprised to see Yashiro follow Kyoko around the set. But he was acting more like a protective mother hen than a manager. And the idea that he was there only to snoop around Kyoko's personal business on behalf of Tsuruga-san was just something that truly irked Kanae. Thus, it felt like her personal duty to prevent him from gathering such intelligence against her best friend.

Managing to intrude on him whenever she could, Kanae found it easy to interrupt his agenda. Simply by joining his private conversations or sending him on a fool's errand, she had thus far succeeded at stymieing his attempts. Watching him follow Kyoko onto the set, Kanae was certain she could think of another "errand" for him to do.

Yashiro noticed the dark looks coming from Kotonami-san the minute he entered the room. But refusing to make eye contact with her from across the studio hall, he watched as she began to descend upon him from the peripheries of his view. He had had enough of her sly ways of intruding on him and blocking his progress in finding out who could be the miserable rut that would dare to be romantically involved with Ren's future bride.

 _Sorry Ren, I am trying my best_ , he whispered under his breath as she finally joined Kyoko and him.

"Kyoko, I hear that you will go back to shoot Box R for the rest of the week, after today?"

Eyes bright and filled with joy that Mouko-san had personally joined them, Kyoko replied excitedly, "Yes, but I will be back to this set starting the beginning of next month."

"Well, that is too long for me to wait. I wonder if Yashiro won't mind fetching the matcha flavored taiyaki that I bought for you this morning, since I know how much you like them."

"You bought something for me? On your own accord?" Kyoko's eyes rounded into large spheres and filled with unshed tears at the generosity of her beloved friend.

Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable over the impression she was giving Kyoko, Kanae shifted her weight uneasily and looked away, "Yes, but I think I left them in my locker at the entrance to the building," telling herself it was perfectly fine to lie because she was doing this on behalf of her friend and therefore, her behavior was valid, she continued with a pretty smile aimed at Yashiro, "Yashiro-san, would you mind fetching them?"

Her voice was sugared sweet but it made Yashiro grind his teeth in annoyance. His eyes squinted in frustration and his face tightened in anger. He was done playing the fool for Kotonami-san and it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine. Forcing a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, he beamed brightly, "Certainly! But I might have some difficulties opening your locker, you see for some reason, I seem to cause short circuits when I touch small electrical devices, and since your locker's all have electronic locks, it would be better if I avoid it."

"Is that so?" her eyes were skeptic as she faced her adversary squarely but refusing to be daunted, she persisted, "Well then Yashiro-san would you mind accompanying me to get them, since it is dark outside and located in the next building?"

Yashiro wanted badly to say no but after noticing the large adoring look on Kyoko's face towards Kanae, he rolled his eyes and nodded yes. As he considered Kotonami-san's tenacity, he had to give her a little respect for her cleverness in being able to manipulate the situation to get her way. _Ok, you might win this round but be prepared to lose the next one_. He vowed silently under his breath.

Kanae and Yashiro headed out together in silence, after leaving Kyoko wondering in confusion about the strange tension between them. Straightening her spine, Kanae walked stiffly beside Yashiro, who at the same time held himself rigidly erect as he escorted her towards her locker. His face was so stoic and emotionless that Kanae wondered if he was capable of feeling anything. The man reminded her of a tsundere manga character!

In the awkward self-enforced silence, Yashiro's statement sounded loud, "We're not really going to get Kyoko any taiyaki are we?"

After a deliberate, prolong pause that made it eloquently clear that she resented having to explain herself to him, she replied curtly, "I do in fact have some for her, so you can stop your accusations."

Yashiro lifted a skeptical eyebrow at her but refused to respond. As neither of them wanted to engage in further small talk with the other, they mutually agreed to suspend all conversation as they continued briskly along.

Arriving at her locker, Kanae smiled smugly as she pulled out the taiyaki from her locker and waved it at him. "Did you really think I would lie to my best friend?"

"Why yes, I actually did think you would do such a thing," Yashiro glinted with a frosty smile aimed at her.

His words snapped the slender thread of control Kanae had managed to keep on her temper. Clutching the lapels of his jacket tightly, she said in a voice shaking with frustration and fury, "Despite what you think of my conduct towards you, I am only doing this on behalf of my very good friend," and with that she shoved him into her locker.

Yashiro was taken by surprised but out of reflex, he managed to grab a hold of Kotonami's waist and together they stumbled into the locker and with a horrifying click, were suddenly shut together in the small confining space.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kanae sputtered in rage.

"I can't believe you thought you were going to lock me in here," Yashiro yelled back.

Kanae drew back sharply, her eyes making a frantic search for a way out, as she began to bang on the locker door. Pushing away from him, Kanae lifted a knee up to step backwards and inadvertently bumped against a body part, causing Yashiro to grunt loudly in pain. At which point Kanae started to laugh, when she realized which body part she had injured.

It was unintentional but she just couldn't control the direction of her thoughts as she laughed. At which point, Yashiro began to wonder if he had been trapped in a locker with a hysterical lunatic. Grabbing her shoulders and shaking her firmly, he ordered her, "Stop your laughing,"

To which Kanae could only respond by laughing even harder. Annoyed that she found the physical abuse of his private part humorous, Yashiro shook her harder but when she continued to laugh, he did something he never would have ordinarily done, he very firmly pressed his mouth against her opened one.

Kanae instantly stopped laughing. Her body froze instantly when she felt his hard mouth close firmly over hers. Shockwaves rumbled up and down her spine, pummeling her entire body. Then her knees began to buckle and she felt herself collapse weakly. To add insult to injury, she felt Yashiro's arms stretch around her waist and back to pull her up, holding her securely against him, all the while his mouth remained firmly planted over hers.

Yashiro's kiss worked like a physical slap except it wasn't punishing, nor was it gentle or like the few kisses she had experienced in acting that were emotionless and dull. His kiss held an unmistakable promise, that if she yielded, he would yield as well.

Kanae felt the silent promise, somehow understanding the hidden message emerging from his kiss. Her resistance crumpled and her slender body began to tremble with confusion and fear as his mouth softened gradually and began exploring the contours of hers, slowly and with searching intensity, urging her to respond and not just yield anymore. The more she resisted the more demanding and persistent his kiss became, until Kanae surrendered to the persuasive lure. She could no longer resist and became helpless within his masculine embrace.

With a silent moan of despair, she parted her lips while her hands crept up his chest. His groan of approval met her response as he kissed her tenderly, his tongue invading her mouth and taking possession of her. He kissed her long and passionately before he lifted his head from hers. As if willing him to continue, she lifted her chin up seeking more, and he answered her with another soft touch of his mouth on hers before planting several soft kisses over her temples.

Awakening from his spellbound kiss, Kanae leaned back awkwardly, and watched as Yashiro pressed his hand against the thick casing of the mechanical lock, within minutes, the lock shut down and the door sprung open. And he stepped out, leaving her feeling cold and separated from him.

"How did you do that?" her voice cracked as she asked that question.

"I have an ability to destroy all the normal functionings of electronics," he smiled sardonically at her.

 _That's not the only thing you can destroy_. Kanae thought resignedly to herself.

* * *

Director Kazutoyo was excited after meeting Tsuruga Ren, he was secretly thanking his lucky stars for the chance to work with Tsuruga-san. The industry was flooded with tales about how the gifted actor could perform a perfect scene in just one take and he was dying to witness such talent first hand. With such a popular actor signing on to the show for so short a period, Kazutoyo wanted to be certain that they capitalize on his fame. Thus, the idea was to feature him, as best as possible, making the most of his presence to bring up the ratings for the drama.

Calling his writers together to meet with the actor, he was certain they would be able to suitably showcase him. And after several minutes of brainstorming, it was decided that the main attraction needed to focus on Tsuruga-san's character's interaction with Natsu, in-order to create the right intensity for the drama. When all matters, down to the most trivial, had finally been discussed, a suspenseful silence fell over the room. Several of the writers, and the director held their breaths as they waited for Tsuruga-san to voice his decision on what kind of character he was willing to play.

Prudence warned Ren to choose wisely because his reputation as an actor would be on the line. Whether or not he chose to play the role of a substitute teacher filled with strength, that could resist Natsu and thereby end up teaching her a lesson, or a feeble one that would play right into her hands and be subjected to her taunts, was his choice. Hating the idea of doing anything to hurt her, even if it was only a role, Ren instinctively wanted to reject the strong minded teacher. On the other hand, it just didn't fit his personality to pick up a role of a complaisant person. But as a veteran actor, he understood that he should have no qualms about performing either one.

Frowning at the thought, he wondered if he was turning Lory's final words into a self-fulfilling prophecy. Was this really going to be his most challenging role yet? Racking his brain over his best option, he finally straightened in his chair as he reached his decision, "I think the best choice would be if I played character X instead of character Y."

Delighted with his decision, Kazutoyo quickly rose from his chair and smiled cheerfully, "Excellent choice, I will have the writers work on the script immediately and we should be able to begin shooting within the next few days. In the mean-time please feel free to visit the set and get acquainted with the rest of the cast. I will organize a welcoming 'meet and greet' for you and girls for tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hoped you liked this new chapter. I thought it would be interesting to incorporate some of Ren's confusion over emoticons from SB ch 237. It's always funny how they completely misunderstand each other's meanings of emoji's.**

 **Also, I will let you guys decide which role Ren should take on, so state it in your reviews and let me know if you want Ren to act out a strong substitute teacher who does the seducing or complaisant substitute teacher who gets seduced, and I will write the story based on the most votes.**


	4. Chapter 4

With a fixed smile on her face, Kyoko headed down the hallways. Normally, the bright studio lights and buzzing activities on the set would fill her spirits with excitement and happiness, but today as she walked into the Box R make-up room and closed the door behind her, the smile she had glued on her face for the sake of the film crew immediately deserted her. The liveliness she had forced in her body vanished as she walked slowly over to the chair and sat in front of the mirror, staring wearily at her reflection.

She felt as if she had been swept by a large earthquake and following massive tsunami with a magnitude beyond counting. She had originally thought that the mighty thick as the earth's crust and mantle that was covering the box which laid her heart was impenetrable but then came along Tsuruga-san and Kuon. The first had the ability to devastate her like a natural disaster that abolished her core like security layer, while the second was able to penetrate the box and blow the last lock off.

Shame and misery poured through her as she hid her face with her hands and resentfully faced the awful truth: she was weak and vulnerable to love. She was sure she wouldn't have any problems facing him as Natsu but how will she manage outside of work? Also, she needed to remain a calm facade to not arouse his suspicion. Was this even possible?

"Oh no," she wailed aloud, when she realized that Tsuruga-san harbored no tender feelings for her. He was more likely to be offended and annoyed with her should he find out how she felt about him.

Picturing his disappointment, she could hear him snort in disgusted as he accuse her of her foolishness. _What kind of an idiot are you? Are you a masochist or an anomaly, that you could develop such feelings again? Haven't you learnt anything from your prior experience? It's amazing that you could even begin to feel that way with me, when I have never given you any incentive to do that. Did you think I somehow acted playful with you?_

 _No, no you never did._ She mentally replied.

 _And you even dare to break your promise to protect your chastity to the end, didn't you say that you would make it a life goal? Yet you have now resorted to expressing that toxic emotion towards me. I am completely betrayed by your inconstancy. I'm truly disappointed in you._

Tight knots twisted her insides as she struggled with the idea that he would think she were a fickle minded wanton girl. _No matter who finds out in the end, the last person in the world that should ever know of these feelings were Tsuruga-san_ , Kyoko swore to herself.

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted when the make-up artist, Kotani, swept into the make-up studio with a bright smile and bubbling with anticipation she exclaimed delightedly, "Did you hear? He's coming today! The director has scheduled a 'meet and greet' for the crew, so he's going to be here soon!"

Kyoko's heart sank when she heard the news. She wasn't prepared yet and the fear that reflected in her pale face caused a worried frown on the make-up artist's brow, "Goodness, Kyoko are you not feeling well? I'm going to have to add extra blush to your cheeks to get some color back into you. You look like you're about to face a guillotine!"

Kyoko angrily shook her head, to clear her thoughts. Making herself smile brightly at Kotani-san, she made a plausible excuse for her appearance than waited in expectation for the mark-up artist to begin her work. She continued to smile slightly as she pretended to listen to what the make-up artist was saying to her, but her mind was focused only on calming her fears down.

Peace was what she needed, humming quietly to herself, she practiced the lines as Natsu in her head as the make-up artist finished her task. But her peace was interrupted when Sudo came bursting into the room, "Kyoko, did you hear, he's here! Tsuruga Ren is on the set now!" she squealed in excitement.

Kyoko couldn't help it, before she could stop herself, she winced at the delight she encountered on her friend's face. And a look of astonish surprise collapsed the large smile on Sudo's face. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I was under the impression that you and him were Kouhai and Sempai, I hope I was not wrong?" she asked with a worried look.

"Ah…no, you are not wrong. Tsuruga-san considers me his Kouhai, so you are correct," with a forced smile, she tried to ensure her friend.

The words had an amazing effect on Sudo, as she brightened up instantly but asked timidly, "Kyoko, do you think you can say some nice things about me to your Sempai?"

Kyoko momentarily lost control of the bland expression on her face. Her voice was tight with horror when she choked out, "Sudo, do you have feelings towards Tsuruga-san?"

A bright pink blush swept up the young actress' face and she nodded uncomfortably in reply, "I hope you don't mind helping me, since he is your Sempai?"

Alarm bells screamed loudly in Kyoko's ears. She had to fight down the urge to let Setsu out. Raging within, she was hearing her mentally scream, _from the time that man was born, he has been mine!_ Holding her head tightly in her hands, she closed her eyes to hide the animosity emitting from Setsu.

Both Kotani and Sudo sent her a look of genuine concern but it was Kotani that asked, "Kyoko are you sick? You haven't been yourself today."

Nodding in agreement Sudo asked, "Are you able to act today?"

While struggling with her frenzy Setsu crazed mind, Kyoko pressed back into her chair in helplessness, with great effort she forced herself to breath calmly before stating in a pain-edged voice, "No…I'm fine. I think I just need a little time to myself."

When the both of them left, Kyoko disheartedly lifted herself out of her chair and stumbled weakly over to her costume rack to dress herself as Natsu. The idea that one of her friends was in love with Tsuruga-san filled her with grief. She was mad at herself that she not only did not want to say anything kind about Sudo to Tsuruga-san but that she even wanted to crush the young actress in a manner suitable of Natsu's character.

How had she become so violently possessive of him? Didn't she know he felt nothing towards her? Why was she such a fool? Berating herself, she began to undress, pulling down her jeans and angrily tossing them into the opposite corner of the room. The soft cotton blouse, she had been wearing joined her jeans in a similar manner. Reaching for the back of her bra, she ripped off the constraint as if the garment were a physical hindrance to her mindset, and added it to the growing pile.

This feeling she had needed to be expelled, she needed to stop being Kyoko the Keiko mess and get back her professional attitude. She needed to resume her role as Natsu and not let anymore interferences come her way.

Suddenly, her dressing room door was yanked open and the sound of brisk efficient footsteps echoed loudly as they marched purposefully into the center of the room. "Kyoko, I heard that you are unwell?" Ren's voice was filled with concern as his eyes wondered around the room in search of her.

Standing in the corner of the room in only her underwear briefs, Kyoko froze in horror, as she watched his gaze travel first to the empty chair before the mirror then to the opposite side of the room. When he spotted her clothes on the floor, his eyes stopped and widened in surprise. Like a pendulum taking it's turn to travel from one end to the other, his gaze was pulled from her discarded clothes and he turned his head to the other side of the room; his eyes gliding extensively along, searching the wall towards where she was…past the clothes hangers, pass the large dressing mirror, pass her…and then riveted back to her, leveling on her naked state in bewilderment.

Like any virile male in peak form, his gaze skimmed down her slender body, catching his breath at the exquisiteness before him. Her breast were full, her waist tiny and her legs were long and shapely. Her demure head was bent, and she was obviously frozen in terror and mortification by his appraisal.

Not wanting to embarrass her further, he pretended indifference as he began to stride steadily towards her. "If you are going to undress, you should lock your door," he cautioned in a paternal and stern voice.

A high-pitched gasp escaped Kyoko as feeling finally returned to her limbs. Covering her breast in a desperate attempt to hide her nakedness from him, she squealed out, "Yes! Please forgive me!"

In a blur of unreality, she saw the tall actor pull her uniform off the hook and causally advance towards her. Turning her around like she was a child, he lifted her uniform blouse and waited patiently for her, while his enigmatic dark eyes leveled directly above her head. Unbelievably, Kyoko assisted him in dressing her by forcing her arms through her sleeves, then stepping into the skirt that he was now holding out for her, all the while her cheeks were burning bright red and she wanted to die in mortification.

"It would do you some good to get over your embarrassment. In this world of show business, you can't escape having to be nude at least once in your career. Also, you may have to change costumes in a shared room with other actors, as well. Seriously, if you want to be a huge star then at least be prepared for the basics."

Automatically, Kyoko replied, "Yes! Please forgive me!" Somewhere in the tumult of her mind, it vaguely occurred to her that Tsuruga-san was offering her an opportunity to redeem herself. On the other hand, she could hardly find it in her heart to be very grateful to him for barging in on her while she was getting dress. Didn't he understand the privacy of a female dressing room? Or has he done this before? Judging from his nonchalance, she easily answered her own question.

"Since that is the case, I expect you to behave in a professional manner and lift your head to look at me without having that scared little chipmunk expression in your eyes," Ren ordered harshly.

As if something was triggered in Kyoko, her eyes burned a shade brighter. Snapping her head up to his, she silkily asked, "So then what manner would you like me to look at you?" depressing her palm flat against his chest, she asked, "Will this do? Or is there something else you would require of me?"

Ren had to hide his surprise as he stared down at the siren before him. Her lovely oval face was accented with a natural red tinge over her checks, and her lips were lightly glossed with a sparkling coral shade and curved seductively upwards, as if daring him to kiss her. Her large eyes framed by long lashes were concealing a mystery, as they sparkled with a burning fire at him.

Instantly, he knew he was facing Natsu in all her charms, and a slow admiring smile appeared over his handsome face as he huskily replied, "Sounds like you might be offering? So, do you really want me to show you what I would really require of you?"

Kyoko's control slipped a notch, at his words, but she was able to regain her composure when she realized that it was easier for her to interact with him while in this temperament then while in a normal state. To think, she had been obsessing over seeing him and worried about talking with him. Yet everything seemed so natural, while she remained as Natsu. Though not wanting to vex him, she realized that if she continued to create an uneasy tension between them, instead of a peaceful mood, she may even succeed at hiding her real self from him.

With a supreme effort born from a need to triumph, she managed to quell her god given instinct. Steadying her voice, while arranging her features into a reasonably controlled mask, she challenged in a smooth but bored voice, "I wonder how entertaining that would be," lifting her hand up, as if examining her nails, she continued saucily, "since I am getting bored by this small talk, perhaps now would be a good time to show me what you are referring to? Or is this just all talk?"

"Since I said it, I suppose I should take responsibility for my words," Ren smirked, while his eyes smoldered with desire. Stepping in front of her, he braced his arm high on the wall behind her, managing to enclose her with his large body. Reaching out, he clasped her small chin with his thumb and forefinger, holding it up firmly with one hand, while he traced the line of her jaw with a long index finger from his other hand and inspected her delicate profile, like a connoisseur.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered softly. His nose brushed sensually against the soft wisp of her hair, as he took a deep breath, "And you smell so good to me, such an alluring sweet scent."

Jerking her almost roughly into his arms, he closed his eyes and whispered seductively against her ear, "And you fit so perfectly in my arms," his hands slid down her back molding her firmly into his strong male form. Imprisoning her completely and almost possessively, he tightened his hold on her before continuing, "I never knew anyone so exquisite," then leaning back, he traced her lips sensually with his thumb in contemplation.

Ren stared down at the provocative young beauty, her face both captivating and delicate with vivid yellow brown eyes and rose-petal lips, and he suddenly saw her as a little girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail—standing in the middle of an open forest grove, her cherub face turned upwards at the blue sky, while she explained to him in her small girlish voice: "I want my first kiss to be in a beautiful church like castle, where I'll wear a princess dress and my prince charming will be Sho-chan."

She should have had that fairy tale love story but instead she had been used and discarded by a weasel man-child and now carried a heavy scar of disillusion towards what she once was, and who she could have been. Yet despite all of that she somehow managed to pull herself up with proud determination to face her past hoping to one day exceed Fuwa Sho in the world of show business.

The passion in his eyes died abruptly and, as he looked down into her radiant warm eyes, his chest tightened at the thought of taking what he really wanted from her, he did not want to make her cry. He couldn't give her a fairy tale life because he was no prince in shinny armor. He wasn't even sure if she was ready for love, but he was certain that he held no such place in her heart. More importantly, he didn't deserve her, and he wasn't good enough for her. No matter what he did, he could never reverse his past and therefore, he could never have anything as wondrous as her.

Sighing despondently, he remorsefully shook his head, saddened that he could not have her, and wishing that she wouldn't keep making him lose all sense of control. "Do you really understand what you are doing here?"

Mistakenly thinking he was referencing her acting, his words cut through her like a sharp knife, piercing her deeply, all the way to the core of her entire being. Looking at him with pain-dazed eyes, she stepped away shakily, then pushed away from him, when his arms held on to her waist. Unwilling to let him see the tears that were threatening to fall, she spun on her heel, and retreated hastily away, like a wounded animal seeking a place to lick its wounds.

She knew that she was not in Tsuruga-san's league but she had been willing to learn. Ready to expose herself to whatever level of training she could glean from him. Practically willing to throw herself at his emperor of the night persona.

Ashamed at herself, a whimper of hopelessness escaped her, making her bite down hard on her lips to prevent any further noise from embarrassing her. She had tried but failed, and nothing could hurt more than knowing she didn't measure up in Tsuruga-san's eyes, not as an actress, nor as a woman. All hope died inside of her and with its death came a blessed numbness. In a kind of trance, she edged towards the door, not bothering to acknowledge his solid form as she made her escape.

Several steps later, Ren's hand gasped her arm, turning her around. "Wait—" he said, tortured regret and dread darkened his eyes. His hand tightened almost painfully on her. There was an impending fear within him, alerting his subconscious that he had won something precious but had let it go.

Kyoko carefully detached her arm from his vice-like grip. "Let go of me," she stated calmly.

Alarm flickered in his gaze before he tersely said, "Morgami-san, please listen, I need to explain myself."

Ignoring his words, she lifted hazy empty eyes, looking at him as if he did not exist and said in a tone lacking in any emotion, "There is nothing to explain, I already know."

An icy cold wave washed over Ren when he realized she may have already erased his existence. His heart became heavy and dull, like a twisted lump in the middle of his chest. Its purpose was no longer clear. He was stricken by losing whatever small place he had in her mind and beside himself to take back what he had lost.

Facing away from him, she began to leave him again, but Ren stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. Kyoko backed away a step, then held her ground, her whole body going ridged from his closeness.

"Mogami-san, wait—" he took another step towards her, reaching out to her.

Openly recoiling from his extended palm, she inched sideways in an obvious attempt to take the last few remaining steps to loop around him and escape out of the room.

Ren was willing to let her do anything, anything to him, except to leave him because it would mean she no longer needed him. And that his existence no longer mattered to her. Catching her he held her tightly in his arms determined not to let her go. Collapsing against him, her small body shook with wrenching sobs. "I know I'm not like you, I know I'm not good enough. But I was willing to try-" she wept achingly in his arms "—you know I was trying my best."

Her tears ripped open his heart, and her words slashed him like sharp knives. He held her, staring at her beautiful tear stained face. "That's not it," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry."

Kyoko heard the raw strain in his voice, and searched his tortured face. There was a tense look of desperation in his dilated pupils and his powerful frame was solidified in rigid tension, almost as if he were frozen stiff. Noticing something traumatic was happening to him, but not understanding what was wrong, she watched him tense up becoming almost catatonic, his eyes staring blindly into an unknown abyss. Reaching up slowly, she laid a tender palm against his strong cheek. His smooth skin felt icy cold to her, reminding her of the last two times he had been this way. Stroking his cheek, she began to coax him back.

Her simple action released him from the cold darkness he had sunk into and a shudder ran though his body. A new raw emotion took its place, and like a flood bursting through a damn that could no longer contain the overflow, his eyes glinted darkly as he swept Kyoko into his arms, wrapping her tightly and firmly against him, while his mouth swooped down to open on hers with hungry desperation.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Everyone, I couldn't allow Ren and Kyoko's first kiss take the format of Natsu, so I just had to add this chapter! Also, it's not too late to get your votes in for what kind of character Ren will play in Box R, the seduced or the seducer.**

 **For those of you interested Kyoko talks about her first kiss in SB Ch 148. Natsu's boredom is reminiscent of SB Ch 134 and Ren thinks that Kyoko would erase his existence in SB Ch 71 and fears losing her in Ch 84 and 94.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ren loss all control to the force that had seized him, and had taken over him the moment he returned to himself and felt her warm breath against his lips as she coaxed him back, and her soft touch on his face that provoked a deep desire within him. Without knowing he had done so, he claimed her lips with his own, in such a feverish manner, as if finally snatching up an opportunity to accomplish a lifelong ambition. Taking what he wanted without any hesitation and without any further thought.

He knew he should think about Rick, but he couldn't, he couldn't begin to free his rational mind from the overwhelming torrent of desire, that was stronger this time than it was when he was Kuon, incited by a greater passion, and spurred amiss by a whirlpool of emotions he didn't recognize, much less understand. All he knew was that she was as committed as he was to their kiss.

For the first time in his adult life, he was certain that she wanted him for who he was. And a selfish desire was born that began to burn out of control for her. One part of him wanted to seize, to devour, to stake his claim on her once and for all. Another part of him noted her sweet softness, the shallow breathing and innocent alluring body offering itself timidly up to him.

Slowly, he parted her lips and entered her with his tongue. Probing her and forcing her head back as he explored her thoroughly. Learning her mouth as a lover's touch, intimate and evocative. Caressing her tongue with his own demanding one, then tracing her pinkened lips and finally sucking lightly on her full bottom lip. His hand held her head fixed while he kissed her again long, hard and deep.

Kyoko lost all sense of reality, as she kissed Ren back. She slid her hands up his chest, curling her fingers around his nape before locking them firmly. The muscles under her hands were rigid; she felt his control quake. The heat of his body surrounded her; engulfing her and thrilling her to his very essence. Every female instinct in her reacted to his overwhelming male counter-part. She felt as if she had breached his control, and the full impact of his sensual core was awakened.

The realization was not like a thought but a sensation which surged through her, touching first her skin, then flowing through her veins, then deeper into her bones and marrows. From the moment, his mouth had closed over hers, he had ignited a spark of desire within her, building eagerly into an explicit exchange, as his arms began a slow decent down her back, mounding her body into his. Kyoko savored the feel of his hard body pressing into every inch of her.

She gasped against his mouth when his knuckle reached up and skimmed lightly over the surface of her breast on its way to her neckline where for one instant, his fingers flexed, plunged into her blouse, lowering it slightly, then his grip eased. Waiting in anticipation, she stilled completely, her body bracing itself for his touch against her sensitive skin. When his heated mouth began to nibble, suck and kiss its way down her neck, she closed her eyes tightly basking in the sweet torment. Then his head dipped lower, his tongue tracing over the exposed collar bone and then lower still to the upper curve of her breast, causing her breathing to quicken and all thought processes to disintegrate within her.

Ren heard footsteps approaching, breaking off his exploration. He turned his attention towards the sound. Sensing his head rise, Kyoko felt the immediate change in his large body, as his hands left her abruptly, while he caught the shadow of someone nearing them. That someone was headed in their direction, did not register with Kyoko, her mind was so caught up in the tenderness that filled his eyes, when he looked back down at her, and she caught her breath at the smile which accompanied his look.

Her gaze was torn from his when Yashiro called out to her, "Kyoko? Kyoko? Are you feeling unwell?"

Two pairs of dark eyes looked up towards him as he neared the actors. Judging from their flush faces, and un-composed looks, Yashiro wondered if he had interrupted them at an inconvenient time. There was an indescribable tension surrounding them that made him begin to feel uncomfortable. And an unspoken undercurrent emitting from each other towards each other, with a heavy meaning that implied they still had more to tell one another, it was definitely something that he should not have interrupted.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Yashiro tried to take a step back to make a hasty retreat, when Kyoko's eyes desperately locked onto his and she frantically spurted out, "Yes! Yashiro, I had been feeling unwell but I am now recovering from it. I think, I should be able to join my cast members. Are they already on the set?"

Sensing her need for assistance, Yashiro censored Ren with a slight frown before pulling a straight face and answering her, "Eh... no. Everyone's in the boardroom now. Would you like me to walk you there?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she latched on to his silent offer and shakily followed him out of her dressing room, leaving Ren standing solitarily alone.

Her exit felt like a kick to his gut. Ren stood motionless in the middle of her dressing room for several minutes until he was able to compose himself well enough to go back out and rejoin the cast for the formal meet and greet. He didn't understand what had happened. In his frenzy to explain everything to her, he had pursued her in his most beastie form, and when she had responded to his kiss, he had felt like she was finally acknowledging him. He had felt her attraction, the desire within her was so raw. Had he been mistaken?

Perhaps he had been too base with her. He was uncertain about what course of action he should take in-regards to her but he was certain about one thing. She was ripe and ready for love. Her kisses were filled with passion, and whether he was Kuon or Ren, she had been passionately receptive to his kisses. Therefore, he knew she had at least started seeing him as a man. A silvery glint marked his eyes as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Deliberately finding an empty chair at the end of the table in the huge studio board room, Kyoko pretended to listen to her cast members as they giggled and gossiped about Tsuruga-san's presence. Meanwhile her mind drifted back to her dressing room where only several minutes ago, she had been wrapped in an intimate embrace by the very man.

"It's said that Tsuruga-san has a reputation of being a co-star killer, because he is able to make his leading actress act, bending them according to his will, or like capturing them and playing them into his own hand," Marumi announced a little awed by that fact.

"Yes, I've heard that about him too," Sudo chimed in, her whole face blushed beautifully as she added, "But it's a reflection of his manliness as well, right? I'm sure he's made several co-stars fall in love with him, while he played opposite them."

"Yes, people in love have a scary way of wanting to please." Amamiya stated while making a face.

Kyoko's head shot up at the Love Me #3 's comment. Suddenly a kaleidoscope of events, images of Tsuruga-san bending and manipulating his co-star's act towards his will, started to play in her mind, mentally she counted off the times she had experienced Tsuruga-san's uncanny ability to do just that, and cringed in horror. This man was like a mentalist, able to induce whatever he wanted from his co-star, in order to promote their acting ability. It was like he knew how to trigger whatever response he wanted out of his co-star.

A jolting tremor ran down her spine, as she wondered if his talent was used on her only moments ago. Was that why he had kissed her? To transform her from a fleeing, crying, shamble to someone he could better handle? That would explain how he could have gone from being oblivious to her nudity and chastising her like an unruly child to kissing her soundly. He obviously could not find her attractive if he had been able to walk in on her nudity and treat the event so indiscriminately. Thus, it was all just a gimmick and the kiss was really just a cheap trick to stop her from crying, and to generate a different reaction from her.

 _Well, he doesn't have to treat me like I'm a child. I am old enough to manage myself without his help. And I will show him that I am capable of being a mature adult in every aspect, who could handle a provocative line with dignity and composure_ , Kyoko thought silently to herself. Her chin lifted in determination at her new resolve.

 _You can try your best on me, and I will show you the difference between who you think I am and who I really am._ She didn't like him thinking and treating her like a child anymore. Siting up tall in her chair, she decided that she wasn't going to be played by a skilled actor in any manner, any more.

At that precise moment, Ren walked into the crowded room, decreasing the noise level immediately with his presence. Sweeping the room casually for Kyoko, he spotted her at the end of a large table and with a firm resolve, he walked purposefully towards her. Pulling out a chair along the way and he placed it perpendicular to her, so that he could seat himself comfortable near her.

Smiling brightly at the occupants of the room, he forced himself to interact in a friendly manner with the other costars, who were also sitting at the table. Nodding at each actress, as they were formally introduced to him. He paid particular attention to Yuka Sudo, because for some reason, Kyoko went extremely ridged when her name was called.

The young actress who smiled shyly up at him couldn't take her eyes off him and Ren instantly recognized her doting reaction. This wasn't the first time he had come across those kinds of infatuated behaviors from an actress. But her conduct sparked an noticeable tension in Kyoko, and Ren mentally filed that knowledge away.

Casually, slowly, he stretched his legs out under the table, deliberately brushing his knees up against Kyoko's thigh, waiting for her response, so that he could analyze her current mood. And she made no resistance at all…but sat quietly receptive instead. His breath froze at the titillating sensation of her thigh pressing against his legs. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as her eyes glowed a brilliant golden yellow before she tilted her head sideways to listen to the director's welcoming speech but still did not pull her leg away from his.

A few moments later, Ren bolted erect, when Kyoko's finger scraped across his thigh on its way down to scratch her ankle. Still not directly looking at him, she maintained a small smile on her lips and feign interest in the ongoing dialog. Her tiny scrape could have been easily ignored and should have been easily ignored had he not understood it's actual intention, and his heart began to hammer as a result.

His body was vividly alive with the taste of her still on his lips and Ren couldn't logically decipher the kind of calm parry and riposte Kyoko was submitting to his every direct assault. With a final testing of her boundaries, he rested his elbows on the table, deliberately leaning in towards her, he noticed the slight tinge of color sweeping over her creamy skin. And her subtle heated glance in his direction from the corner of her eyes. Was she equally effected as he was?

His knuckles whitened as he gripped his right wrist, tightly squeezing the place where he once wore his watch as a shackle, as a reminder of Rick. He needed to prompt himself of what his priorities were. He shouldn't be heading down this dangerous trail with her. The Tsuruga Ren he had created wouldn't have been this foolish.

He was displaying too much of Kuon's nature and that was becoming more and more frequent, now that he had begun to accept some of his attributes. However, he was not going to comprise on everything. He needed to draw out more of Tsuruga Ren's mannerisms, the man that was cool and calm, the man that was supposed to know better.

He hardly knew himself anymore. He hardly had the ability to rein in his control and manage his raging feelings. Even now with a room full of people, he was physically beginning to lose his composure in Kyoko's presence, so much so that it was as if his traitorous body was neither cognizant nor concern over its rapid response towards her.

 _Rick I'm not supposed to want her. I know I shouldn't have her. I really need your help to stop me from doing this. My priorities are all wrong. Yet, I feel completely unbalanced when I think of how I need to separate myself from her. This crazy urge is forcing me to want her even more so. Please help me._ Ren offered up a silent request as his heart constricted, as if rebelling against his will.

The sound of chairs scraping against the ground alerted Ren that the meeting was over. With neither any memory of what had transpired in the discussion of the story board, Ren headed over to the director to pick up the handout of the new script for tomorrow's scene.

His face took on a blank look to disguise the surprise over seeing his name included in the new script. His steps stilled to a halt when he skimmed though it. His eyes quickly shooting over to Kyoko and meeting hers for a long moment, as they both looked at each other in shock. Apparently, Kyoko must have read the revise scene as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying this chapter. I could have written another 1000 or so words but I wanted to post this chapter sooner, since I know my last chapter was a cliff hanger and I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Pleases review this and let me know what you think.**

 **For those of you interested, most of Ren's emotions were surmised from SB Ch 162, 167 and the title page of 190. While Kyoko's feelings were reminiscent of SB Ch 173.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cut!"

Kyoko slumped down, her shoulders felt heavy but her heart was racing in a frantic desperation. She just couldn't focus; her mind was still on the intimate moments she had shared with Tsuruga-san earlier that morning. Gloom darkened her face. Even trying to remember her lines for the current scene had become an impossible feat. Every time she would try to recall her line, she would tense up because something would materialize from out of nowhere, that would remind her of him. It was happening so frequently and throughout different scenes that she was beginning to panic more, which caused her to tense up more and lead her to cause more inhibitions to her performance.

Looking up, as director Kazutoya walked over to her, she became still, as she braced herself in preparation for his disappointment.

His sharp eyes searched her flustered face but his voice was surprisingly gentle when he asked,"Kyoko, I heard you are not feeling well, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"But director I am not sick I am…," her mind went blank as she searched for the right words to explain her current state. _In love._ Her mind silently replied.

"Yes?" the director waited while he watched in fascination, the changes in color appearing over her brooding face. First red, then purple before it transcended into a deathly pale blue hue.

Sensing her reluctance to complete the sentence, he firmly stated, "Take the rest of the day off but be prepared for tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry!" Kyoko bowed low.

"Just get over this slum, feel better and get back on tract tomorrow," he nodded before strutting off in the direction of the coffee table.

Kyoko was overcome by her failure. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she headed off in the direction that would take her to her locker. She had wanted to remember her lines but instead she remembered how Tsuruga-san had held her in his arms, while his tongue did delicious things to her own. His dark eyes and the heat of his body as it engulfed all of her, lingering within her even after he was gone.

 _How am I going to feel better? No matter what I see or hear, he's constantly occupying my mind now. He's seized my consciousness and I just can't escape him. It's like he's invaded my whole being._

 _You're a stupid, boring woman who has nothing but love on her mind_. Sho's words trumpeted loudly in her mind, basting into her conscious and wounding her because it was true.

She needed to compose herself, she didn't want to come back tomorrow and continue to disappoint everyone with another incompetent performance. At times like this the person she would have turned to in-order to improve her acting would have been Tsuruga-san but now he was the reason why she was so warped. She needed help and the only other person that she knew of to call was Mouko-san.

* * *

Kanae was surprised when she noticed the caller on her phone, "Hello?"

"Mouko-san!" Kyoko burst out, with enthusiasm.

Frowning at her phone, Kanae asked sardonically, "What is it?"

"Mouko-san, I'm…" Kyoko hesitated, trying to find the right words to express herself, "Well, you see, today…ah…I..." Blushing brightly, she forced herself to continue, "it's about kissing…He—he—"

"He what?!" Kanae prompted impatiently. She was growing increasingly frustrated by the moment and something inside her was beginning to come unhinged. Did Kyoko just say something about kissing?

Kyoko, paused to swallow, "He kissed, I mean…what do you know of it? About kissing?"

Frowning throughout the entire time Kyoko had been talking, Kanae was suddenly swept up in alarm when she finally deciphered what Kyoko was asking. "Why are you asking me this? Did you hear something from Yashiro-san?" she asked defensively.

 _I should have known that Yashiro-san was up to something when he kissed me that day. I should have planned my counter strike! Why didn't I properly prepare myself?_

"Ah…no, not Yashiro-san. I'm only wondering if you know what it means when someone with a lot of experience can kiss someone without any experience and what should it mean?" Kyoko asked timidly.

Kanae clenched her jaw in frustration, she was very annoyed by the thought that Yashiro could have brought up their kiss and was spurred by the urgency to keep it hidden. Thinking about what a futile and episodic impulse their kiss had been, Kanae replied sullenly, "Kisses are like artillery to men with vast experiences, it can be used to break down a woman who does not have the proper defenses."

"So, then you wouldn't think that a playboy type of man would be expressing his real feelings when he's kissing?" Kyoko requested.

Kanae knew that Yashiro meant nothing by his kiss since, she hadn't seen or heard from him since that day. Which was why, she was determined not to read too much into his kiss. Was Kyoko trying to meddle with them? Was she contriving to be their match-maker? If so, Kanae was going to enlighten her friend immediately. "Playboys kiss because they are playboys. I wouldn't credit any of their kisses unless it is followed up by actions of love," Kanae answered flatly.

"Not even if it had seemed meaningful?" Kyoko persisted.

"Like I already said, unless he acts like a man in love, it's just a ploy or distraction to get something or another. Either way, don't concern yourself over such a kiss, it means nothing," Kanae insisted firmly. _This should do it, this should be sufficient enough of a hint for Kyoko not to try and push me and Yashiro-san together._ Kanae thought firmly.

"Then how should you act in response?" she asked in a tone of despair.

Thinking about the likelihood of encountering the indifferent Yashiro again and how he would probably ignore her presence or treat her as a bothersome person, Kanae decidedly quantified, "I would give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"But does that mean you would just follow along what he leads?" Kyoko questioned.

"Haven't you ever heard of fighting fire with fire? Not only that but I would even increase the measure and make him suffer the same fate that he is trying on me!" she stipulated without any hesitation.

"But does it seem possible to do that when it's not something you've done before?"

"Even if it's something like a new attitude or persona, in the end it's also kind of like an act, right? So, as an actress, I will make myself perform the part to my fullest potential!" Kanae announced with absolute confidence and a dead set flicker in her eye.

Kyoko was deeply crushed when she hung up the phone. Her last hopes that Tsuruga-san's kisses could have meant something were dashed by Mouko-san's explanation. Deep inside her she had already known the answer anyway. It was impossible for Tsuruga-san to feel anything towards her. There was no way he saw her as anything more than a kouhai. He probably didn't even see her as a woman. While she had hopelessly, helplessly fallen in love with him. Kyoko put her face in her hands and groan aloud.

 _How have I become this way? I was supposed to be able to be that mature and sophisticated adult who could handle a little dalliance from a man._ _Only, I'm actually no match for him, am I?_ Her shock rapidly turned to resentment, as all the repercussions bombarded her.

 _I can't let this happen. I need to match him, otherwise I will continue to still be a child, who is incapable of managing myself. I should do as Mouko-san had stated, I should increase the measure of what he is performing and use my fullest potential to perform it! No matter what, I must act the part!_

* * *

Chitose smiled at the handsome new teacher, he was a lot younger than any of the other teachers that had ever taught here. With an open friendliness, she handed over her test to him, her hands lightly glazed his fingertips in the process. She noticed his eyes catching hers and boldly holding hers before he turned away towards the next student.

A secret smile warmed her face that died the moment she looked up and realized Natsu had been standing beside her the entire time. Did she notice? Had she seen the way Anzai-sensei had looked at her? Swallowing nervously, she lowered her eyes in respect and smiled tensely, hoping to placate Natsu's keen gaze. "I didn't do anything," she apologized quickly.

"Indeed," Natsu's smile did not reach her eyes, as they followed Chitose back to her chair.

Turning abruptly, she handed over her test sheet to the young teacher, who now stood in front of her. Without any consideration of the impropriety of her action, she cast her eyes over him with an arresting intensity from the top of his head to the tips of his black shoe. Scrutinizing the tall male with a raised eyebrow. Was this someone special?

Her eyes finally met his and she gasped in surprise when his lips slowly drifted up into a deliberate, sly grin, and he inclined his head to her in the merest mockery of a bow. Giving him an audacious sidewise smile, she turned around, and could feel his cool gaze on her with every step she took back to her seat. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting man, she decided.

Anzai Rin was not a man that took things lightly. He was serious by nature, but being thoroughly inspected by an insolent teenager was not something he had ever encountered. Neither was he amused by the coy touch of the first teenager. But there was something that struck him as odd in the way she had quickly apologized to the other more beautiful one. Something that made him take notice but not something he could definitely identify.

Wanting to explore his suspicion, he made his way over to the first teenager, bending down deliberately so that his face was inches away from hers he asked in a tone laced with gentle kindness, "What is your name?"

An obvious blush tinged her cheeks as she replied, "Chitose."

Smiling brightly at her, he requested, "Please come see me after class, Chitose-san."

Completely, ignoring the other teenaged girl, he started his lesson for the day. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson he finally looked towards her and was not surprised to see her surrounded by three other girls. Together, they made their way up to Chitose and he watched the inter-play, as they enclosed her within their circle.

Again, Rin was getting a strong sense that something suspicious was occurring between Chitose and the other girls. These girls reminded him of a wolf pack and the most beautiful of them was definitely the alpha wolf. Meanwhile, the way they surrounded Chitose, was reminiscent of a hunt. Was Chitose in same kind of danger? He had heard about the cruel bullying that occurred in today's society and he did not want to stand idly by, should it be happening right under his nose.

Natsu waited patiently for Anzai-sensei to leave, she had notice his interest in her group as they approached Chitose and wasn't about to let him discover anything about their after-school hobbies. She watched as he paused in the doorway, his glance sliding over the rest of the class, then halted briefly when it reached her but drifted along shortly after. Once the door shut behind him, she asked in a cool level voice, "Girls, what should we do about today? It looks like Chitose won't be able to join us at the karaoke."

"Let's find a way to make sensei change his mind, how about it Chitose? Won't you convince him you have something more important to do?" Yumika asked in her cute fashion.

"But I can't, I don't know how or what to say!" Chitose replied, her eyes were wide with fear.

Natsu tilted her head as if in consideration, before replying, "Why don't you touch him again?"

Chitose inhaled sharply, "But I didn't… it was just an accident that our fingers touched, I swear it!"

"Well then why don't you show us how you can accidently touch him again?" Natsu sneered with scorn filled eyes.

"Please, I don't know how. I might even get expelled for trying!" she cried in horror.

Reaching up her skirt, Natsu placed her hand over the soft fabric of Chitose's underwear, "Just start here," tugging suggestively at the elastic band, she continued, "then show us what you find."

Natsu's blunt answer made the other three girls laugh. It was at that moment that Anzai-sensei strode back into the room. With a loud angry voice, he ordered, "Everyone leave except for Kitazawa-san."

Five girls stared up at him in surprise but only one made to leave the room- Chitose. When he repeated his demand again, he was startled by the laughter that met him from the remaining four. It wasn't until Natsu, nodded at them that they finally left, but not after smirking impudently at him on their way out.

With the last of the girls even blowing him a good-bye kiss on her way out, Rin decided, this was possibly worse than he had imagined. If her group of girls were any indication of who she was, Kitazawa-san was obviously not the typical teenager. And since that was the case, he disregarded all his ideologies in treating her as such.

Taking his time, he circled her, his gaze roamed over every inch of her slender form deliberately repaying her for the thorough scrutiny she'd subjected him to. "Bullying were you?" he inquired, as his eyes lingered on her unwavering eyes, then moved downward in a leisurely inspection of her womanly charms.

"Spying were you?" she countered saucily.

He didn't deign to reply, but sharply looked at her with keen interest. Natsu lifted her chin and haughtily returned his gaze. His clean-cut looks were very attractive to her but the contentious virility in his arrogant regard, mixed with an inflexible authority, and the boldness in the set of his rigid jaw was completely undesirable.

Something flickered in his penetrating eyes when his gaze dropped to trace the rounded fullness of her breast where they pressed against her white uniform blouse. Natsu fought the urge to cover her breast with her hands, instead, she stood tall and still as un-perturbed, as she could manage. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked in a cool and leveled voice.

His mouth lifted in a slow, wide smile. With a deceivingly casual move, he seized her wrist, pulling her forward, until her hips bumped his hard thigh. "Have you forgotten it's you that wanted to see something?"

Natsu felt a perverse desire to cut down his conceited self-esteem by half. She wasn't Chitose, so it wasn't as if she found him that interesting. If he would dare do what he was hinting at and if he thought he could scare her with this act, he was wrong. Tucking a stray strand neatly behind her ear, she inclined her head and met his eyes in a challenge, "Are you suggesting to show me this thing?"

When the long fingers of his started unfastening his trousers, Natsu diverted her eyes away.

"Coward," she heard him snort.

Gritting her teeth from a mortified fury, she regarded him with an unsettling gleam that matched his own. Leaning back, she casually perched on the wooden school desk, bracing both hands firmly on the desk behind her. "I am not a coward," she stated firmly.

Leaning over her, with his hands planted on either side of her hips, he chuckled as he gazed down at her rebellious golden eyes. "Yes, you are," he slowly enunciated each word, as an emphasis to his strong belief.

"But most bullies are cowards, aren't they? Just like you," he finished with a smug grin.

Furiously, Natsu lifted a hand and placed it over the waist band of his pants. Her fingers were cold as ice as she jerkily tugged down at his zipper. Sliding her hands into his trousers, she pulled the flaps open to expose his boxers. Without even a blush, she dived her hands under his tucked in shirt. Her eyes refused to look away, as her skin met his. She could feel the warmth of his abdominal muscles as they tensed up beneath her fingertips, and smiled at his reaction to her touch. "Who are you, that you think you know me?"

His smile widened in an enticing invitation. "Perhaps someone more than a teacher?" he offered in a rich husky voice. She was such a beautiful creature but like a rose, she was full of thorns that needed to be cut off. Her over-bright eyes sparkled with suppressed emotion, and the muscles in her slim throat were constricting spasmodically. He fought the urge to laugh out loud when her startled gaze swung sharply over to his hand, while he intentionally moved it up her skirt in a light caress of her thigh.

Growing outraged and offended that this teacher was not playing into her hands, as she had expected, Natsu, shot a hostile bitter look at his arrogant handsome face. She felt as if he was secretly laughing at her and her pride shrieked in resentment. Barely restraining the wild urge to throw something at him, her voice was dangerously low, hissing with fury. "You can never be someone more than a teacher, I have no use for something like that."

Natsu sucked in her breath, when his large hand caught her hair by the back of her nape, holding her steady and his head suddenly lowered to her neck. "I never said you _could_ use me," he breathed against her neck in scornful amusement. The moment his lips touched her sensitive neck, Natsu shut her eyes. _He has gone too far, I will teach this man a lesson. I will make him love me, play with him, then destroy him._

"Cut!" director Kazutoya yelled. "Everyone, good job, please get ready for the next scene!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Since I am inventing Anzai Rin, Tsuruga Ren's character for Box R, his personality as voted by you guys will be strong. Keep in mind he will probably not be anything like Ren. We'll be hitting a lot of mile-stones in the next chapters, so I hope you can keep up with them.**

 **For those of you interested, Sho's words were also from SB CH 143 and Kyoko's attitude to Ren's kiss are found in SB Ch 149 and 150.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ren didn't want to release her, he could feel the strong pulse at her neck racing rapidly against his lips and he smiled. She was just too appealing to let go. Lifting his mouth from her neck, he brushed a brisk kiss against her temple before pulling away from her, his actions were so natural and swift that no one noticed it but the warmth in his smile was something that caught the cast members' immediate attention.

Sudo gasped when she saw Tsuruga-san's tender smile towards Kyoko. Being such a huge fan of his, she had watched every movie he had ever made and she instantly knew that it was the same smile that he had used when he was Katsuki Tachibana in Dark Moon. That smile was used to show his love to Hongo Mizuki. The implications of that smile were obvious, and Sudo flushed red with understanding. Her largest crush was in love with the person she most respected.

Kyoko straightened awkwardly, her limbs felt heavy. She was uncertain of his hasty kiss but his smile was devastating to her. Everything about him was becoming too torturous for her. Now even being close to Tsuruga-san was beginning to cause havoc to her pounding heart. Even as she swore to counter his actions with the same measure, if not more, as what Kotonami had advised, she was still feeling it's impact. If flirtation was an Olympian sport, Tsuruga Ren would be a gold medalist.

Unable to meet his eyes, she attempted to stepped pass him quickly, needing to get back into the dressing room to change for the next scene. But his large form halted in front of her, and her gaze flew up to meet his. As if he could read her mind, he asked, "I hope I did not embarrass you over our last scene, I hope it wasn't too much?"

Afraid that he would realize the kind of devastating impact he was having on her, Kyoko forced herself to smile brightly up at him as she answered, "Of course not, Tsuruga-san's performance was good, just as the director had stated."

Ren paused and gazed down at Kyoko with a warmth in his eyes that made her entire body feel overheated. Lifting his hand, he laid it tenderly over her smooth cheek, making her pulse leap in her chest. "Please let me know should my performance ever make you uncomfortable."

 _How about now._ Kyoko thought as his fingertips were now sliding softly over her cheek, and he was looking at her in a way that struck her as being almost loving. "Yes," she croaked out, just as he stepped away to leave.

Kyoko remained standing still, reeling from his look several minutes after he had left. It shook her that she had fallen so rapidly under the spell of a man who automatically could use his voice and smile to conquer and subdue. His seduction was beyond her realm of her ability, and she needed more help in dealing with his expertise.

"Are you in love with him?," Sudo asked. Her sudden appearance surprised Kyoko, immediately waking her up from her reverie.

"Eh?" Kyoko replied, uncertain if she had heard her correctly.

"I asked if you are in love with Tsuruga Ren?" she repeated quietly.

With eyes bright and rounded large, Kyoko shook her head in violent denial, "No, of course not! How could you think that?"

Thrumming a small finger against her chin, Sudo replied, "It looked that way to me for a moment there. Especially when Tsuruga-san turned his, 'I love you look' on you."

"What, 'I love you look'?" Kyoko asked in alarm.

"It's that look he used when he was playing Katsuki Tachibana in Dark Moon. Don't you remember, the look of love that was for Hongo Mizuki?"

Blankly, Kyoko blinked several times before replying, "I remember that look but I'm still not sure of what you mean by that."

"Isn't it obvious, he's showing you that look because he loves you?" Sudo stated with a pink blush staining her cheeks.

Thinking that people were starting to notice the interplay between herself and Tsuruga-san, Kyoko became alarm. Her face paled and she defensively burst out, "That's not possible! You are mistaken, he is just an accomplished flirt!"

The minute the words left her mouth, Kyoko's hands flew to cover them, eyes rounded to the size of saucers, she wished she could take back those words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such a rude thing!"

Bowing deeply, she pleaded, "Please forget what I had said and do not repeat my foolishness."

"Kyoko, the you right now, isn't the kind of person to say such random things. What is really going on with you?"

"I'm sorry Sudo-san, I have just been working a lot lately, and so this stupid girl before you, is just carelessly saying ridiculous things," Kyoko apologized sincerely.

"Well, if that is the case, why don't we do something fun instead of always working so hard. Let me arrange something fun for us all to do tonight!" Sudo, eyes lit up with excitement.

Smiling in reply, Kyoko nodded in agreement. It wasn't that she really wanted to participate but after such a blunder, she owed it to Sudo to rectify the situation.

Clapping her hands together happily, Sudo stated, "I think the entire cast should all go out together to have some fun, and we mustn't forget to invite Tsuruga-san as well, since he is also a part of the team now!"

Turning on her heels, Sudo headed towards the rest of the cast members who had surrounded themselves around Tsuruga-san at the far end of the room. Kyoko's face turned grim as she watched her leave. Somehow she had managed to turn a bad situation into a dismal one without even knowing.

* * *

Kanae hated night clubs. She found the music too annoying for her taste and the crowded sea of people bumping into her, as they danced, were even more so. But what she despised most, was how these places were nothing more than over rated meat markets, where singles would come to look for their next love or worst their next hook up.

 _I can't believe I'm here._ She thought with a dark frown marring her angry face _. And I can't believe that she's here either!_

Even as she thought that, her frown was replaced by a look of concern. Kyoko sounded like she was crying over the phone when she had asked Kanae to come tonight. And although it wasn't unusual for her friend to cry, she wasn't like Kanae who could cry on the spot, as part of an act. No, Kyoko was not acting when she cried, something was really bothering her and Kanae intended to find out what was the reason.

She spotted the cast of Box R immediately, and sitting in the center of the group was her friend. Kanae began to make her way towards them but paused slightly when she spotted the tall familiar form of Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro. They stood out among the cast, like foxes within a chicken coup. Rearranging her composure, she walked up confidently to the group. It was time to battle.

Yashiro was the first to notice Kanae, "Kotonami-san, what brings you here tonight?"

A light flickered in her eyes as she responded to his question, "I could ask you the same thing, I was invited here by Kyoko, she told me it was a cast party for _actors_ only and invited me to join."

Kotonami's emphasis on the word actors did not escape Yashiro. Her true meaning was evident. Having leaned a few things from Ren, Yashiro gave his impression of a gentleman's smile before brightly replying, "As a manger of both Ren and Kyoko, it was only proper for me to accompany them out in public. As you can see, a manager's job is to remain by the _actors'_ side."

A tight smile met his reply as Kanae said, "Well then I hope you do you duty well."

Yashiro was careful to maintain his gentleman's smile, and even his words were said in a refine manner, "I shall strive my best to accommodate your request."

"Mouko-san, you came!" Kyoko exclaimed with delight when she saw her friend talking to Yashiro. Her golden eyes lit up and her face resembled a plastic mask with a perfect smile. Kanae jolted back in surprise, she knew that look all too well, it was the face she had seen when Kyoko urged her to join the Love Me section. It was also the mask she used to hid her true feelings.

Surveying her surroundings, Kanae first looked over at Tsuruga-san who seemed encamped within a circle of several female cast members and oblivious to Kyoko, then to his manager, who seemed the complete opposite, eyes fully focused on Kyoko, as if watching her every move. What game was occurring between these people? Kanae wondered as she prepared herself for whatever supporting role she was expected to perform. Was she called here to lend Kyoko a helping hand? And if so, how?

Just as she was about to reply, Kyoko latched on to her and forcibly circulated with her through the cast of Box R, dragging a very irritated Kanae behind her. Stopping to introduce her to everyone along the way, Kanae was at first very reluctant to participate in the conversations around her but as the evening wore on, she noticed two very odd things occurring.

The first thing was, Tsuruga-san seemed to pay little to no attention to any female other than Kyoko, the second was Kyoko was acting curiously over polite towards everyone, as if she was on her best behavior. It also seemed as if she was afraid to say or do anything out of line. Trying to decide what to do, Kanae tugged on Kyoko's sleeve to get her attention, then inclined her head in the direction of the female restrooms.

Understanding immediately dawned on Kyoko, who quickly made up an excuse to separate from the group. Following hastily behind her, Kanae used the same excuse and left shortly after. Both girls met up at the female restroom and it was several minutes later when Kyoko finally explained in full detail the reason she needed Kanae's company.

"You mean he kissed you?" Kanae asked in surprise.

"Yes, and now I'm really not sure if I can keep on pretending that I am mature and that I'm not impacted by his kiss! I mean, I really thought I would be able to pull it off, I really thought I could do like what you had suggested and fight fire with fire but now I am not so sure. Mouko-san, please help me, what should I do?"

"Kyoko, before I advise you, answer me this, do you have any special feelings towards him?"

Kyoko fell silent. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears and she could feel her face heat up from the question. Avoiding Kotonami's inquiring eyes, she bit her lips, uncertain of how she could answer the question without losing her friend's respect. It wasn't until a tender hand was laid on her shoulder in compassion that her flood of tears burst out.

"I never intended to. It's just something that happened and now I can't do anything about," her shoulders shook violently as she cried miserably.

Kanae sympathized with her friend. She pictured herself in Kyoko's situation and the all too annoying frustration of love caused her to grimace in distaste. But her situation regarding Yashiro, however limited, was nothing compared with Kyoko's involvement with Tsuruga-san. "Why don't you just confess?"

"Moko-san, you don't understand Tsuruga-san the way I do. If were to do something so bold, he would likely get mad at me. He's not the type of person that would accept such feelings coming from someone as silly as me." Kyoko replied while wiping away her tears.

"How can you be so sure? What if he feels the same for you?" Kanae asked.

"I am absolutely sure because he has told me that he was in love with someone but that he couldn't be with that person," Kyoko's shoulders slumped over in depression.

Kanae eyebrows flew up in surprise. She was fairly certain that Tsuruga-san was in love with Kyoko, she had been convinced of it ever since the day of Kyoko's birthday.

"But Kyoko, the Princess Rosa which came out of the rose Tsuruga-san gave you on your birthday is key. Even though you believe that the legend you heard from Tsuruga-san is true, but to tell you the truth, it couldn't be factual. Which means, it is something quite special. I've never seen anything like it before and I don't know what that stone is, but it must have been really rare and expensive. Tsuruga-san put it in a rose to give to you, probably so that you would accept it. Isn't that like dropping a declaration bomb? I can't help thinking that Tsuruga-san… IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Kyoko was caught off guard and her jaw dropped, "I...I…don't know what to think, whether I should laugh or cry any more. This is just so impossible and yet, could that be true?"

"Tell me again, how was it when Tsuruga-san told you that he was in love with someone else."

"At that time, I was in my Bo costume, and he didn't know who I was, so then I was able to get him to discuss these things. He just had such a sad face when he told me that he could never have anyone. But before that, he mentioned that he loved someone who was in high school," Kyoko answered.

Sighing deeply, Kanae wanted to bang her head against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she patiently stated the obvious, "Kyoko, aren't _you_ in high-school?"

"Yes but..." Kyoko searched her mind for a reason, blinking several times, she was surprised by how jumbled up her thoughts had become. Smacking her head as if to reboot her brain's synapses, she tried again, "He…just…can't…not…towards…me."

It finally dawned on Kanae, Kyoko was in denial, and Kanae was slightly dumbstruck by her own stupidity. She should have noticed a long time ago, how insecure Kyoko had felt about herself in regards to love because of her failed relationship with Fuwa Sho. It was time to explore another option. "Well then if you are so sure that he doesn't feel that way, why don't you test the waters and see what you find."

"But that's the main reason I needed your help. I don't think I can do anything like that anymore, it's just too embarrassing!" Kyoko exclaimed instantly.

Taking her shoulders in a firm grasp, Kanae leveled her eyes onto Kyoko, boring them directly into hers, "Listen up, the Kyoko that I know, is a bold actress that dreams of one day being the best actress in all of Japan. To achieve such a dream, she must have a strong personality. You might be scared but it's only because you haven't tried hard enough. You need to keep going and try your best! I will even be there to help you, as best as I can."

"Help me? Do you mean you and Yashiro will show me how?" Kyoko asked with a faint hint of hope in her voice.

Kanae almost bit her tongue. That hadn't been her intention at all. She had only meant to verbally assist. But judging from the anxious look on Kyoko's face, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Kyoko, there is nothing between him and I, so then when I interact with him and he shows me little or no response, you will know that it's because there are no romantic ties between us. On the other hand, should you interact with Tsuruga-san in a like manner, you will notice that he will react in a loving manner, this will be a sure sign to you what he feels for you."

Smiling, Kyoko nodded and both girls made their way out, with a new found determination in their stride.

The light club was a buzz with a new form of excitement when both girls exited the restroom. It appeared another super-star had joined in their ranks and Kanae had to force herself not to roll her eyes when she realize that the tall handsome male, standing next to Tsuruga-san and surrounded in the midst by Box R cast members was Fuwa Sho. Could tonight get any more complicated? Kanae asked herself and as if in answer, the tall singer began to make his way towards Kyoko.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back from vacation and will try to update weekly with a new chapter. I noticed that some of my updates have not come with email notifications to those subscribing, so keep that in mind and check in weekly.**

 **For those of you interested, Kyoko's plastic mask is from SB Ch 170**

 **Her impression of Ren becoming mad should she confess comes from SB Ch 200**

 **Kanae's certainty that Ren loves Kyoko is from SB Ch 141**


	8. Chapter 8

Sudo was very pleased with herself that she had managed to arrange for everyone to meet Fuwa Sho, who was the main attraction in tonight's performance at the club. Smiling from ear to ear, she happily announced to the cast of Box R. "Everybody, I had already mentioned earlier that there was going to be a performance at the night club tonight but I wanted to surprise you all by not revealing who it was until now. It's Fuwa Sho!"

A burst of surprise mummering's met her announcement and Sudo took great delight in the excitement that was generated. Several minutes later when the popular singer finally joined their group, Sudo was practically bubbling with enthusiasm. Her behavior feeding the young male's ego and causing him to snicker in interest at the pretty actress.

Sho stepped forward and nodded confidently at the other attractive actresses in the small group. He loved actresses because having them as his fans increased his popularity. Giving them his most winning smile, he said in a husky voice, "It's my pleasure to be performing for all you lovely ladies. I hope you will enjoy my performance."

Bowing graciously, Sudo began to introduce the cast members to him, "Sho-chan, let me introduce you to my friends, Marumi Maruyama, Honami Makino, Chiori Amamiya and I am Yuka Sudo. Oh! And another actress has gone to the ladies but will be back shortly. We make up the main cast of Box R."

Each actress either waved or smiled when introduced. Sho smiled back with excitement over meeting each one, however, his smile wavered a little when he could not identify the drama's title. Box R sounded familiar but was it a television series or was it was a movie? Oh well, it wasn't like it really mattered what these actresses were acting in, as long as they were popular, he didn't mind meeting them.

Suddenlly, a tall dark shadow drew up behind him and the hairs on the back of his arm began to stand up. Turning around, Sho's smile faded completely and his voice lost its' friendly tone when he exclaimed, "You! What are you doing here?"

Ren's eyes were narrowed into slits and the smile on his face held no warmth, "Why don't you try telling me why you are here first?"

Yashiro could hear loud alarm bells going off in his mind, as he looked back and forth between the frozen smile of Ren and the burning anger in Fuwa Sho's eyes. It reminded him of the last time they had met in the TBM garage parking lot. Even the tension between them currently is similar to back then.

"Eh? Tsuruga-san, could it be, you already know Sho-chan?" Sudo asked, oblivious to the mounting hostility between the two men.

All of Ren's attention was focused on Sho, though he turned his face in the direction of Sudo's voice. "Yes, I do know this person, and if you ladies will please excuse me, I have something I would like to discuss with him in private."

Sho followed Ren for a few steps before suddenly realizing the hazards of being alone with Tsuruga-san. Stopping abruptly, he asked, "What is it that you need to discuss with me. I am a very busy person and don't have time to waste."

Ren's smile remained the same as he faced Sho. He had wanted to smash the pretty boy's face in, the moment he had spotted him mingling within the group of actresses. His anger from finding him there was streaming from the two kisses Sho had shared with Kyoko. It was a pity that he couldn't get him alone, where he could teach the idiot singer a lesson or two on how to respect Kyoko's boundaries.

With cold hostility in his voice he said, "Stay away from Kyoko."

A wide excited smile reflected in Sho's face. Was Tsuruga-san jealous? Was the man finally realizing that Kyoko was his and that there was no room for the platform wearing actor to insert himself? With mockery in his very breath, Sho laughed, "Stay away from Kyoko? Isn't that something _you_ should be doing?"

Ren's face darkened with malice as he spoke each word out, "You lost the privilege to be with her, it's time you realize that or I will wipe the floor up with your face."

Sho's eyes were horror stricken, there was no mistaking the potential threat in Tsuruga-san's message. _Was this man crazy? Doesn't he understand what would happen if he struck me in front of so many eye witnesses? Could it be, he would sacrifice his own reputation to stop me from being with Kyoko? That's impossible, no one could be that reckless, especially not someone like him, who had such an esteemed reputation to lose._

Lifting his chin up in challenge, Sho bravely taunted, "I find it a little daring of you to insist that, especially when Kyoko has never asked me to stay away from her. Could it be, you mean to dictate this to her? Surely you know that Kyoko isn't one to let someone have control over her. Other than me, she has never just obediently listened to anyone first."

"This might come as a surprise to you but Kyoko no longer needs you in her life anymore. You no longer have any significance in her heart, not even as a foe," Ren finished with a cool smile and a radiance, lighting up his face.

Sho's eyes widened in shock. _Damn this man, he's such a good actor that I can't even tell if he's speaking the truth or if he's lying. But there is no way, Kyoko feels nothing towards me. If anything, she hates me deeply and so, I'm still the forerunner in her heart._

Convinced of his logic, Sho replied, "Why not let her tell me so with her own mouth."

Not waiting to hear Tsuruga-san's reply, Sho rudely walked away. He wouldn't allow himself to get stuck in another conversation with the cunning actor. The man wasn't like the typical fox or raccoon that one would find in showbusiness. Sho swallowed the lump in his throat, no that man is more like a beast, someone that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Scanning the crowd for his manager, Sho's eyes widened in shock when he suddenly remembered why Box R was familiar to him. Wasn't it the new drama series that Kyoko was in? Could it be, she was the missing actress that Sudo was talking about? Turning to look back at the tall actor, Sho finally made the connection.

Sho's eyes immediately found Kyoko from across the room. Taking wide steps in her direction, his lips were thinned tightly. He wasn't about to leave her alone in that man's company. No matter what, she was going to stay by his side tonight. When he reached her side, he nodded curtly to the attractive actress standing beside Kyoko, before he turned his full attention on Kyoko.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked, her faced showed her irritation at his presence.

"I'm performing tonight as a special guest for the club's promo. Why are you here?" Sho asked, pretending not to know the answer.

"I'm here as part of –" Kyoko was cut off when a sharp elbow hit her in the ribs. Looking at the gleam in Mouko-san's face, Kyoko stared back blankly. What was she up to?

Kanae smiled sweetly at Sho. Knowing the full history between Kyoko and Fuwa Sho, she was determined not to let the imprudent singer interrupt the romance that was finally beginning to blossom between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko. Answering quickly for her, she said, "What Kyoko means is that she has been invited here as a date for someone who is among the cast of Box R."

A noticeable flicker sparked brightly in Sho's eyes, "By date, you mean Kyoko is here with some guy?"

"Yes," Kanae answered bluntly. She had to force herself not to smile when Sho visibly winced at her words.

Turning towards Kyoko, Sho asked sharply, "Who are you here with?"

Crossing her arms protectively over her chest, Kyoko replied coldly, "That's none of your concern."

Sho expelled an angry breath, the muscles in his jaw were twitching with his increasing annoyance. Did he always have to spell everything out for Kyoko? "As your childhood friend, it is very much my damn business! Not only is it that, even my own mother is coming back to check up on our status, so you better stop treating me like a stranger when we've known each other for almost all our lives."

Kyoko couldn't stop herself from getting mad, even on the best of days, Sho still had a way of bringing out the worst in her. "So what, if your mother decides to come here, it's not like we are like how we used to be when we were back in Kyoto. You are not my childhood friend anymore, so you have nothing to prove to her anymore," she bit out fiercely.

"Oh, that's right, I'm your worst enemy because I broke your heart. So in that case, I am like an ex-lover which means, we were closer than just friends. Therefore, I have more reason to know what's going on here," Sho raised an eyebrow, as he glared sardonically.

Suddenly the hostility Kyoko had been feeling swept away when his words sunk in. She had already forgiven Sho for what he had done to her, making her give up her life in Kyoto to come join him in Tokyo, had been another crucial stage in her development. If it hadn't been for Sho, she would have never become an actress and she would have never met Tsuruga-san.

Her features softened when she finally replied, "You and I were never anything like lovers but that's not what's important. What we were isn't important either. What's important now is that you are no longer my worst enemy and I no longer regret following you to Tokyo, in fact, it's one of the best things that has ever happened to me because I am now a whole new person, with a new life, purpose and love."

Sho was shocked by Kyoko's words. A tremor of fear passed over him and he could feel his skin turn cold, her statements had verified Tsuruga Ren's latest comment. Taking her by the shoulders he shook her roughly and shouted, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

A strong hand tore him away from Kyoko and Sho found himself staring at the intimidating figure of Tsuruga Ren. Standing ominously between Kyoko and Sho, the malice emerging from him was like a dark storm.

"Don't tell me that the both of you are here together?" Sho asked in a scathing voice, his own anger blinding him from the eminent dangers of Tsuruga Ren's foreboding form.

Ren pulled Kyoko up to his side, his arms rested in a familiar manner around her waist. As if on que, Kyoko leaned against the tall frame of the actor and self-consciously slipped an arm around his waist in return. The action was an audacious way of answering Sho's question and Ren smiled at Kyoko's bravery. He was glad she didn't pull away from him. It showed potential in her attitude towards him.

"Think whatever you want. I don't need to explain anything more to you," Kyoko stated firmly, though her face flushed red.

Sho snared in disgust, if Kyoko could so easily replace her love for him with this playboy actor, then she was going to be hurt even worse than what he had done to her. The notion of her getting hurt brought a sudden wrenching pain to his gut. He wanted to steal her away from the arrogant actor. He wanted to cover her with kisses and beg her to either feel love or hate for him again. As long as she felt something for him, he would be happy.

But knowing that no matter what he does now, it would likely drive a wedge between him and her, and cause her to retreat more in Tsuruga-san's direction instead, made him hesitate to act. And that idea made Sho grind his teeth in frustration. He hated how distant Kyoko had become from him. And he hated her for choosing someone even more popular than him to have a relationship with. Silently, he vowed, he would turn things around one day.

Pretending that he had lost all interest, Sho announced in a bored voice, "So was all this talk about us no longer being enemies just a lie? Didn't you just tell me coming to Tokyo was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

Kyoko gasped loudly, making Ren turn towards her in surprise as Sho continued in an acidic voice, "Fine, be with this scamming playboy. But just remember that this guy's kindness towards you is just like paint on the skin and that you following him around, like a lovesick puppy, won't end well. I'll be waiting for that day when you realize the truth," turning to face Ren, he finished his sentence with a cold look, "so don't fail me."

By the time Sho walked away, Kyoko's knuckles had turned white from holding onto Tsuruga-san's waist so tightly. From the side of her eyes, she noticed Mouko-san's silent retreat as well but Kyoko's legs refused to move. Gulping long uneven breaths of air, she stayed where she was. A piercing pain had begun in her chest the moment Sho's words cut into her. The reality of them was why the pain was intensifying with every moment. Even Sho knew Tsuruga-san was a playboy and would one day hurt her, so why couldn't she see what was so apparent and stop this before it gets worst?

Ren watched as Kyoko turned pale right before his eyes, was she seriously having misgivings about Sho? Did she still love Fuwa? Was that why they had kissed, the second time? What game was she playing at? In one swift motion, Ren whirled her off from the center of the room.

Kyoko's head jerked at his roughness, she began to run, trying to keep up with his pace as he dragged her through the crowd. She could tell he was mad but she wasn't sure of the reason. Was it because of Sho? The last time he had been this rough and mad with her, was while she had been Setsu, and he had been Cain, and it was after Sho had called her. But she wasn't Setsu and he was no longer Cain, so what should she do now?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to end with another cliff hanger but there is a virus on my computer and I need to spend some time fixing it now. Wish me luck!**

 **For those of you interested, Sho's impression of Ren is from SB Ch 193 and Yashiro is reminded of Ren and Sho's interaction in SB Ch 191.**


	9. Chapter 9

A joint of pain radiated from Kyoko's wrist to her shoulder blade, when Ren yanked her out the door of the night club and into the quiet dark alley. Stumbling down the last step, and falling halfway to her knees before catching herself.

Something shattered inside of Ren as he watched her mishap, splintering his current emotion from all his normal tendencies. At a different moment of time, he would have raced to Kyoko's side at the slightest indication of her injury. But this wasn't a different moment of time. This was a moment when he realized that Kyoko was very much in love with Sho.

Kyoko looked up and froze in terror at the minacious look on Tsuruga-san's face. Looming over her, his voice stung her with his contempt, "What is going on between you and Fuwa? What are you both trying to do with one another?"

His face showed his disgust as he released her hand but his dark shadow fell over her face, as he took an intimate step closer to her, causing a jolt of electrical current to run up her spine, inducing her Tsuruga-san anger detector to blare at full alert. But she made no sound or other protest, at his closeness. Kyoko's breath stilled the moment her body met his hard form. His eyes darkened and smoldered with heat and the dark mask of anger consuming him reminded her of the same frightening look when Cain was driven by an unknown darkness, shortly after Sho had called.

But how could this happen again? On that night, Kyoko had been able to switch Cain back by remaining consistent in acting out Setsu's personality. But how was she going to deal with this version of Tsuruga San? Kyoko started feeling an alarming sense to escape his presence, as her fear escaladed to panic. With the natural instinct of self-preservation having kicked in, Kyoko licked her dry lips, looking for an escape route.

She tried desperately to think of some explanation, some way to make him understand what was between Sho and herself but her mind was scattered by the strange electrical current running through her. "P-please understand," she choked out brokenly, unable to think or speak coherently due to her anxiety.

But her request was not met with understanding, instead her small frame was suddenly snatched up into an unbreakable embrace. "What is it that you really want? Is it him? Are you still in love with Fuwa?"

"No," Kyoko said weakly, and shook her head for emphasis. How could she make him listen? What should she do? She did not want him to misunderstand how she felt about Sho, she needed him to understand, so that he would know how she felt about him.

"You once told me that you hated him and wanted only revenge. Then shortly after that you try to convince me that you no longer hate him but can even feel gratitude over what he's done because it's helped you reinvent yourself. But you still seem very chummy with him, have you been lying to me all this time? Why don't you explain it to me how you can still be so close with him, if there isn't anything there?" he demanded fiercely.

Kyoko stared back in stunned silence at his open rebuke. She didn't think he would believe any explanation she could offer. In apprehension, she shook her head and answered unevenly, "No…it's not like that."

Ren's face blanche and a muscle began to twitch in his tightly clenched jaw. He had had enough of Fuwa and Kyoko's relationship. He could no longer stand aside and accept it as they secretly exchanged kisses or acted in any other familiar way with one another. Releasing her and looking away, his face became a mask of tortured pain and his voice was so low, she had to strain to hear his words, "Tell me the truth, are you still in love with him?"

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. How could it be that someone like Tsuruga-san could react this way over something like this? Kyoko knew that Ren had hated her original motive for becoming an actress. Using revenge as a motive to become an actress was disrespectful to all the other people in the industry, who were trying so hard. She had always assumed his general reaction of disappointment or mild anger was due to her occasional lack of judgment regarding Sho. But he had never seemed so distant, so lonely, so- broken.

And how was it possible that he had become this way over what he presumed to be her relationship status with Sho? She had always believed that he would not be upset over her relationship with Sho, as long as, she respected the acting profession and no longer pursued the career solely for revenge, which was why she had told him that she even felt gratitude towards Sho.

Yet nothing was adding up today. Wasn't he over reacting regarding Sho? And why would his reaction be mounted at her possibly loving Sho? Wasn't that something that should only concerned her and Sho? Had she violated the actors rule of thumb in some manner? Kyoko winced in remorse, wanting to erase the dullness in his eyes.

Ren studied her pale face, his body felt cold, while he waited in silence for her denial but when seconds ticked by and her stricken face continued to stare up at him, he began to realize that she had no intention of refuting his claim. The icy bitterness of acceptance took over him at the possibility of her real feelings for Sho. And a numbness shrouded over the throbbing ache that was once in his heart.

Whatever faint desperate hope he had harbored that she would yet reject his accusation, disappeared when she took a small step back from him. In one swift motion, he pulled her back into his arm and with deliberate crudity, he slid an arm down her spine, pressing her small body and conforming it into his tall hard form. His eyes moved upwards over her breast, scanning her face, that had become pink, and he watched in fascination, when she closed her eyes tightly, as if expecting something from him. Against his volition, his eyes dropped down to the inviting curve of her lips.

Before he could stop himself, Ren had lowered his head towards her beckoning lips. All rationale left him as he felt her softness melt into him. Her mouth opened willingly to meet his kiss and Ren did not hesitate to deepen their kiss. With an insatiable hunger, his mouth opened over hers, sliding back and forth in a demanding, wildly arousing kiss that set her body on fire with desire. He lavished her tongue with scorching kisses, his own stroking possessively over hers.

The heat of his tongue in her mouth was like a welcome intrusion that she urgently wanted more of. He occasionally stopped to suck or nibble on her lower lip and forced her mouth to surrender to his assault, making her moan softly in response.

"Kyoko," he breathed in a husky whisper, tasting her swollen lips with his tongue and driving her insane with shivers of delight. "Kyoko," he repeated achingly and opened his mouth over hers again. He kissed her deeply and soundly, and then with burning hunger. Slowly, he reached up and slid a hand up over her blouse and he began to unbutton the first two buttons before suddenly thrusting her away.

Turning his back to her, he fisted his hands tightly and his body shook visibly. Staring out into the quiet back alley, his breathing was harsh and labored. His voice sounded distant and strained when he finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I should not have done that. But do you understand what you are doing by remaining so close to Fuwa's side?" Ren bit out. His emotions in turmoil over how close he had come to losing his control.

"No, it's not like that. Sho and I are different now. We are-" her words were cut off abruptly when he interrupted, "I'm warning you, think carefully about your relationship with Fuwa. You won't be able to easily start anew once more, if you continue along with him. This world of show business, is a very unforgiving one."

Kyoko felt sick. She didn't care if the entire world hated her but she did not want Tsuruga-san to hate her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to feel this way. Please forgive me." She plead chokingly.

Ren spun back around, stunned by the desperate tone in her voice. Her eyes glistened bright with unshed tears and his heart ached to pull her back into his arms and erase all possible memories of her ex-love. But he stood rooted to the spot, immoveable and unwilling to comprise over his point. "I hope you understand everything you have been doing and choose your path wisely. This isn't just about Sho anymore."

I love you, Kyoko thought, and the unbidden thought nearly knocked her to the ground. She had thought she could play this unadulterated game where she would be able to show Tsuruga-san that she was capable of a mature relationship, but it had become more to her than just a game. It had turned out to be the only way she could show him her love. But the fact that he could think that she was capable of loving another man while giving herself up to him so freely, made her feel cheap and dirty.

She could no longer keep up with this pretense any longer, every cell in her body protested against it. She wanted to scream out her confession. She wanted to yell it out so loud that everyone in the entire country of Japan would know how she felt about Tsuruga-san. She no longer cared if he would be mad at her for loving him. As long as he would stop believing she could be a fickle person with her body, she would feel justified.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm and prepared herself mentally, to tell him the truth. Her breast rose and fell as she gulped long uneven breaths of air into lungs that felt constricted with nervous tension. Ren's eyes were drawn to the creamy display of her opened blouse. Without thought, he reached out and began to button up her blouse, covering her up in modesty, while his heart continued to thunder loudly in his chest.

Backing a safe distance away from her, he gazed at the heated look on her face. He knew the effect he had on her, he was suffering in his own way. Fighting down the clamoring demands of his body, Ren held out a palm towards her, "Let's go back in, take my hand."

With a sudden wrench of her heart Kyoko stared longingly at his hand. The hand offered before her was the only hand she could now ever want to hold yet at the same time, it felt like the only one that she could never have. She felt sad, looking down at his hand with moistened golden eyes. The compulsion to clench onto his hand and never let go was almost uncontrollable, and as he took a step closer to her, Kyoko jumped back to prevent herself from acting on her instinct.

Ren drew a long, unsteady breath as if he was bracing himself for something difficult. "Take my hand," he repeated, his eyes focused intensely on hers, waiting for her to either accept or reject him.

Step by step, little by little, Kyoko drew closer to him on her own accord. Slowly, she took the last step, and after staring at the long strong fingers of his open hand, she shakily extended a small hand and laid it within his. Ren seized her hand the instant they landed in his, trapping hers in a firm grasp. His reaction surprised her and Kyoko scanned his features in confusion. His behavior had seemed so possessive.

"Tsuruga-san-"she began softly. The melting look she sent his way became his undoing and Ren was too distracted by her closeness. He touched her lips with his thumb as he waited for her to continue but the heat from his touch was like torture. Kyoko lifted herself up to kiss him, timidly, her tongue touched his lips, and Ren lost all control.

He groaned and folded his arms around her, lifting her up and holding her tight against his body. He felt her hands slide up his chest and slope eagerly around the curve of his bent neck. Holding her face to his, the encouragement he gathered from her kiss ignited a blaze of passion in him that completely obliterated his reasoning, as his hand slid from her back to her midriff, then moved upward to cover the fullness of her breast. Kyoko trembled at the intimacy of his touch, and jerked free from his embrace.

"What?" he asked blankly, but quickly recovering his composure, he asked, "Are you worried about that?"

Judging from the fact that she was now mumbling something under her breath and how she was unable to meet his gaze, Ren could tell she had been shaken by his desire.

"Let's go, we've been missing long enough, we shouldn't keep the rest of the party waiting for us, it might cause people to get the wrong impression," he said as he pointed to the club's back entrance. Although his mind began to fill with Yashiro's possible impression of their absence, he hid the throbbing tenderness, he felt for her behind a smile, and ushered her back quickly.

"Yes, I understand," she replied with an odd softness in her voice. "We can't let them think that."

Ren sighed, as he led her stiffly back in. The desire Kyoko had ignited in him was still raging through his system like a fire in his veins. He wanted her so badly that he was aching for her. His need for her was so great that he had to grit his teeth and fight against the urge to drag her out towards his car and take her right then and there.

This child like woman that he had known since he was a child, had him twisted into knots and he was struggling to handle her dangerous flirtations. The childish games they had played as children, where she was a princess and he was her guardian fairy seemed like a distant memory. Now they were playing a more titillating game, where she was the adult temptress and he was her pawn. It was like she had become a tease, and she was exceedingly, unconsciously effective.

Brutally, he wondered if she had pretended he was Sho when he was kissing her a few minutes ago, as she had never initiated any sexual overture towards him ever before. So why start now? Disgusted at where his jealous mind was driving him, he forged back into the club with a newfound determination.

He had known that she had been in love with Sho not just when he first met her as a child but even when she started up as an actress. Only he had never expected it to bother him so much.

 _Please Rick, help me to stay on tract and never lose my focus again._ He whispered silently under his breath.

Kyoko followed behind Ren her mind was finally made up and she was determined to act on her decision tonight. _Please God, help me to confess my feelings to Tsuruga-san and never forget this focus again._ She whispered silently under her breath.

Together, hand in hand they re-entered the loud and crowded night club.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my story. There were a few comments about the violence of this chapter, so I changed it, hope this is better. Thank you for favoring my stories and reviewing them. Also, please let me know if you come across any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **For those of you interested, most of how Cain's reaction to Kyoko's/Sho's relation was from SB Ch 194**.

 **In SB Ch 156 Cain pulls Setsu roughly out of the hotel room and through a crowded street, Setsu finally asks him to walk instead, commenting that he is hurting her.**

 **In SB Ch 199, Kyoko refuses to take Ren's hand.**

 **Also, if anyone can remember a chapter where Kyoko speaks up when Ren is mad, please let me know. I can only remember Ren doing the talking when he's mad and Kyoko just accepting it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yashiro didn't understand how he had ended up keeping Kotonami-san company as he sat alone next to her, while they patiently waited for Ren and Kyoko to come back. All of the other actress were on the dance floor, leaving him stranded by her side. Staring at the profile of the beautiful actress, he watched as she bit her lips in nervous tension. Was she worried over what was happening to Kyoko?

He had seen the way Ren had hurried Kyoko out the night club through the back door and was concern about their situation as well. Although it went against his better judgement, he didn't think it was appropriate for him to interfere. This was something that the both of them needed to work out. Guessing from Kotonami's quiet presence, she probably felt the same.

The silence between them stretched on making him uncomfortable, it added to the already dreary tension of their current situation, despite the lively environment. "You don't need to be anxious over them," he stated firmly, while he attempted to smile cordially at her.

"They will come back shortly." Yashiro added with assurance. Although he hardly believed what he was saying, he tried not to dwell on the young couple. It was time for him to let go and allow them to live and learn on their own.

"I know you are right but Tsuruga-san, when he dragged her out, he seemed so…" Kanae's words trailed off, as she fought to find the right words to describe what she had witness.

"He has a lot to talk to her about," Yashiro interjected, knowing that she was referring to Ren's dark mood.

There were times when Ren seemed foreign, almost as if he had a dark side to his otherwise pristine personality. And unfortunately, that side only ever presents itself when it's confronted by any Kyoko related negativity. However, Yashiro could count on one hand the number of times he would be concern over Kyoko's welfare, when Ren would be in one of his dark moods, only to be surprised shortly after by how well things would work out between them. Yes, Ren has proven himself capable of keeping his anger in check and handling things in a gallant manner. In fact, he could almost imagine them kissing and making up right now, figuratively speaking, of course.

Kanae hesitated briefly, while she remembered Kyoko's discussion about Tsuruga-san kissing her but her distress wavered mildly when she realized the nature of their relationship. Reluctantly, she finally agreed, "Yes, you are right. They have a lot to talk about."

At this point, Kyoko and Tsuruga-san were either outside battling over some inconsequential incident regarding Sho or they were already reconciling their differences. However, Kanae was still somewhat on edge over how they would be reconciling. Maybe she should check in on the two love birds after-all.

"Everything will work out well between them." Yashiro stated firmly, as he noticed her indecisiveness and her longing gaze towards the exit. The last thing he wanted was to stop Kotonami-san from intruding on the couple's time alone but if he had to, he would.

"They are old enough to work out things without any supervision," he emphasized with a raised chin and gave her a warning look, which he often used as a form of crowd control for Ren. He lifted his hand and rested it firmly on her shoulder to stop her from heading towards the door, just in case she did not heed his advice.

Looking at his hand on her shoulder, Kanae asked with a trace of concern in her voice, "Do you really think so?"

She wasn't as sure about the situation that had been escalading between her best friend and the popular actor. But if things worked out well for them, she would be the first to celebrate the good news. On the other hand, should things go wrong for them, she could only imagine the kind of scar that it would leave on Kyoko.

"Well, yes. They seem to have the right chemistry between them, so they should be fine, right?" Yashiro stated in a blasé manner.

"So, you think that all they need is chemistry?" Kanae asked, turning up her lips in a snarl. She couldn't believe that Yashiro could be so clueless about such things. Was this man delusional? If chemistry was all it took for those two to form a lasting relationship, then it would have already occurred months ago!

Yashiro's countenance was blighted by her attitude. It was apparent that Kotonami-san had something else in mind. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"They just seem to have too much between them that I'm not sure, if chemistry is enough," she frowned as she thought about Kyoko's dejected form while they were in the restroom.

"Oh, then are you worried about outside influences?" Yashiro asked while his eyes followed the direction of the young singer taking his place on the stage.

"There is that too," Kanae replied as she thought about the irony of Sho being at the same night club while Tsuruga-san and Kyoko were finally beginning to notice each other's attention.

"Yes, not to mention that since they are all in the entertainment industry, their lives will be in the lime light, whether they want it there or not." Yashiro mused looking at the attention that the couple were generating, as they finally emerged back into the night club.

Ren's tall form was leading Kyoko through a crowd that had turned in unison on them. His ability to maneuver through the crowd was impeded by the large number of fans attempting to talk to him. Most of them beginning to notice Kyoko's small profile, as she hurried behind him.

"Yes, there are harmless onlookers and there are also people that will sell their pictures or story to the press. This could be a very destructive force, if not dealt with carefully," Kanae agreed as she followed Kyoko and Tsuruga-san's slow progress back towards them.

"Then perhaps they might require certain outside influences to aid them?" Yashiro smiled, as his eyes travelled back to coolly appraise hers.

"Are you suggesting that we do that?" Kanae asked as she met his gaze.

"I think it might benefit them, don't you?" Yashiro confirmed with an entrancing smile that lit up his eyes in an enticing way.

"It wasn't something I had thought about, but maybe, if they need it, then I would not be opposed to it," Kanae answered breathlessly. Her heart beat was beginning to race at the thought of what he was implying. But with a firm resolve, Kanae decided she would do her best to help out her best friend.

"Then should we shake on it?" Yashiro stretched out a hand towards her.

Kanae smiled graciously, as she firmly shook his hand in agreement. The realization that they were cooperating on something together seemed slightly bizarre to her but not being in discord with him was a welcome relief to her. A longing for them to become friends penetrated her mind. Shaken by the strange conciliative moment, she searched his face and blushed when his hazel eyes met hers.

"Thank you for doing this," he said, as if he sensed her perplexity. In a very gentle manner, he brought her small hand up and brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles.

Kanae's thought processes ceased to exist at that very moment. She allowed herself to move in closer to him and was staring wide eyed at him in a hypnotic state, as she watched him lift his warm mouth from her hand. The heat in her body increased by a few degrees from his closeness, making her feel uncomfortably warm but Kanae found herself wanting to draw in even closer. Telling herself she was only doing this because she was trying to help out her friend, she shut off her natural defenses.

She began wondering what it would be like if they could really be more than friends. This man was so unlike what she was used to. He never approached her with the usual openness that interested males tended to give her. His actions only confused her and made her doubt his intentions. Yet, she was reluctant to stop him. Uncertain if he was even aware of the effect that he had on her. Was she falling in love with him?

Before Kanae had recovered from her astonishment over that thought, Sudo and Chiori while full of gaiety, approached them laughingly. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Sudo asked, with a sparkle in her eyes.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Kanae's pink face as she suddenly realized that Yashiro was still holding her hand.

Grinning broadly, Yashiro dropped Kanae's hand and lifting his glass to the women surrounding him, he gave a gesture of salute, "Ladies, here's to all your hard work. May your hard work be acknowledged with better ratings."

Two pairs of eyes met his with candid interest, while the third looked away in embarrassment. "Cheers!" Sudo replied brightly, as Chiori repressed a giggle.

No one was concerned about the ratings of Box R at that moment. It was sure to be a hit now that Tsuruga-san was on the team. The only thing running though everyone's mind at that moment, was the budding romance between the popular actor and Kyoko, along with the surprising development between their manager Yashiro-san and Love Me's second member, Kotonami-san.

"Yashiro-san," Chiori smiled impishly before she continued, "For how long do you intend to continue as Kyoko's manager?"

A slight frown marred Yashiro's face, as if he were contemplating a difficult task. "That's something that I don't really have a definite answer just yet," he evasively answered.

Although it wasn't a secret, he had yet to confirm with Kyoko the president's sudden decision to allow him to work indefinitely as her manager. The decision would affect his position as Ren's manager as well and there were a lot of details that still needed to be worked out, before things were properly settled. Hence, he was reluctant to assume anything at the moment.

"So, then there could be a possibility that we will be seeing a bit more of you at the Love Me meeting room?" Chiori coyly asked, while she studied the bright pink blush blossoming over Kotonami-san's face.

"I'm sure that will be a given," Ren answered for Yashiro, as he stepped up to join the group.

Behind him, Kyoko followed his lead, her smiling feature resembling a plastic mask, "Yes, from now onwards, it would be normal for us all to be there, so please let's all get along well," she bowed deeply.

Ren stood close to Kyoko as he watched her interaction with the group. He silently approved of the way she elegantly conducted herself. She was the epitome of a genteel Japanese woman. His thoughts were lost on her when he suddenly heard Sudo mention Cain Heel.

"Yes, I heard from the makeup artist that worked on the set of Tragic Marker that he was in a romantic relationship with his sister!" Sudo remarked with a sly smile, as she disclosed the juicy bit of gossip.

Kanae gasped loudly, the idea of family love was a foreign concept that got her hauled into the Love Me section to begin with, and although she was trying her best to overcome the notion, she felt a shudder of repulsion run down her spine at the thought of feeling any kind of love towards a sibling. Before she could stop herself, she asked in disgust, "How is that possible that family can love each other? Umm, I mean…, could it be they weren't blood relatives but maybe step siblings?"

"Well, yes many of the cast members had wondered about that, especially when he showed up to work one day with a huge love bite on his neck. As he was only ever seen with his sister Setsu Heel, it was assumed that she was the one that did that to him!" Sudo answered.

Yashiro's eyebrows rose all the way up into his hairline as his nostrils flared in outrage, "WHAT?!"

His eyes riveted on Ren in a fierce stare and he tangibly shook as he spurted out, "What was that about? A love bite between siblings?"

Ren lifted an eyebrow at Yashiro but stubbornly remined dispassionate and quiet. It wasn't like he had to explain himself to his overly protective manager. Setsu and Cain had an image to uphold and a love bite was not outside their character profile.

"So, what do you think about that kind of love?" Yashiro asked Kanae, while his eyes shot daggers at Tsuruga-san. In his mind, he had already absolved Kyoko of all blame, as it was likely that the person responsible for the enactment of a love bite could not be the wholesome and pure Kyoko. So, just to what extent did Ren take advantage of her?

Judging from the strange look that was passing between Yashiro and Tsuruga-san, Kanae wondered if this was one of those moments when there was a deeper meaning to the question, than expected. Deciding that she would help out Yashiro, she forced herself to readjust her opinions on loving family members and thought about it long and hard before answering.

Yashiro was appeased by her long silence. He was glad that he could count on Kotonami-san to speak some sense about such folly regarding the behavior that lead up to Cain's love bite. He was certain that she would not fail him in adequately criticizing such lewd conduct, as it was a well-known fact that she held no familial love for any family members and had been admitted into the Love Me section because if that. Hence, romantic love within the sacred foundation of a family should stir her up even more.

Taking a quiet breath, Kanae turned to Kyoko and as if talking directly to her, and answered, "Although there are many different kinds of ways we can love, I believe that the purpose is all the same. So, if you are going to love, then love endlessly and fearlessly. Regardless of what may occur or even when the challenges of these obstacles become painful, you shouldn't stop loving and you should always give it your all."

Her profound words were met with a deafening silence and Kyoko suddenly felt the impact. She felt a strange urge to cry and forced herself to blink back her tears. Looking up at Tsuruga-san, Kyoko tugged on his shirt to get his attention. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She felt like she had come a complete circle today, facing her fears and running away from them only to have to face them again. Her emotions were in turmoil but her resolve was set. She refused to run away any longer.

Ren saw the tears filling up in Kyoko's eyes and his hands reached for hers in concern. Bending down, he asked her in a hushed voice, "What's wrong?"

Reaching up, so that her lips brushed his earlobe, Kyoko achingly said, "Tsuruga-san, will it be all right if I love you?"

In the middle of a small group, Ren froze. Surrounding him, the group's conversation had returned to something trivial but he had not been listening, nor was he engaged by them. Instead, his mind was racing in a thousand directions at the soft whispered words from Kyoko.

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hi everyone, thanks again for all your support. Hope you continue to review and favor my story. I get lots of encouragements from it. Please also let me know if you come across any grammatical errors or misspelled words.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko's knuckles turned white as she made a fist, bracing herself. She held her breath and stood rigidly still while she waited for his answer. As if in slow motion, she watched as Tsuruga-san stiffen. His whole body tensed into a rigid line as her meaning pierced through his heart. He stared at her for a long moment, his jaw clenched tightly, then he leaned back against a table and closed his eyes. His right hand tightly gripping his left wrist where his watch now circled.

Instantly, she could tell that he was battling within himself. Did she just make the biggest mistake of her life? In a paralysis of fear, she waited, watching him. It seemed like an eternity before he reluctantly straightened. His eyes flickered open, meeting hers. And Kyoko's heart gave a wild leap.

When he spoke, his voice was tempered and filled with strain, "Kyoko, you have mistaken me for something that I should not be, we will discuss this tomorrow."

Kyoko's eyes welled up with tears as she watched him walk briskly away.

* * *

Ren sat alone and still in his car. As he fired up the engine of his Porsche, his heart continued to race wildly. Never in a thousand years would he have believed that Kyoko would have asked him that question. His mind played that magical image over and over, torturing him with its sweetness and a cold sweat broke out, over his body in response.

Madly, intensely, he wanted to turn back, to race back to her side, to hug her and hold her. He wanted her that badly. He would have done anything to answer yes to her question but, how could he? He did not deserve her! She was an un-spoilt and clean soul, as refreshing as a spring morning after the rain. While he was a cursed soul that had spent his youth in misery, and in a self-destructive mode. His careless contemptuous nature was responsible for the death of his own best friend. A man like him who had a past that was so blackened with death and destruction did not warrant any love and happiness.

Wasn't that the reason he had fled to Japan? If not to escape his very own vile history? How could a monster like him be entitled to happiness, when he had robbed Rick of his life? His hand clenched the stirring wheel tightly, as he drove home. His heart ached with a pain that almost drove him back into his darkness. Forcibly he pounded down on the acceleration of his car and heard the engine roar, as if in protest, as the car sped up.

He stole the life of a good man, so he must give up his life for that. A life for a life. In this lifetime, he must live as if he were already dead, that was his curse towards himself. He must not have an intimate relationship, he did not deserve to have an important someone to fall in love with, especially because of who he had become. He had striven so far and hard to be that changed man, he cannot fail now. He can not forgive himself that easily. He must not feel happiness, in order to repay Rick for his worthless life. He must put to death his own desires and want, only this way is he truly sacrificing himself, in the manner of a life for a life. It was a just punishment for his crime of murder.

Even now, when he knew he should be nothing more than a soulless cursed creature, he still desperately wanted her. With everything in his being he wanted her.

 _But let her go, let her go,_ his subconscious kept repeating towards him.

 _Don't take this beautiful girl and defile her with your rotten dead soul. Keep your promise to yourself and live your life in repentance for the sin you have committed against Rick! You stole away his happiness; therefore, you must forfeit your happiness. Stay true to your curse._

 _Rick, what should I do?_ Ren asked in desperation. But there was no answer to his plea. His eyes flashed with a bright gleam. He already knew what he needed to do but his nature was built up of two opposing forces. While Ren was selfless, Kuon was selfish.

If God would allow him this one precious moment to fix this, then he would be able to do the right thing. _Please help me._ He found himself pleading but once again, he could hear nothing except for the longing in his spirit.

* * *

Kyoko woke up numb the next morning. Her body felt heavy and lifeless as she went through the motions of her day. Her daily routine kept her hands and body busy but her heart felt broken and empty. Even getting ready in the morning was a chore and seemed more burdensome than normal.

As she reached for her bag to step out of her room, her telephone rang softly. Reacting as if she were scorched by fire, Kyoko dropped her beg and jumped away. Was it him calling? Her heart began to race wildly in her chest. Her face brightened momentarily as she snatched her phone up, in a near panic state.

"Kyoko! Are you ok?" Kanae gasped, when she heard her call being picked up.

Kyoko smothered a raise of hysterical laughter at her best friend's question. Was it that obvious to everyone what had happened to her last night?

As if things couldn't get any worse, her emotions chose that moment to go overboard, and uncontrollably, she choked out, "He walked out on me! He did it while I… after I…confessed."

Kanae closed her eyes in sympathy at Kyoko's words. Her own heart had ached all night long over what she had witness last night. She had watched Kyoko whisper a few words to Ren. Though she could not hear those words, but guessing from the adoration on Kyoko's face, she had assumed it was a confession.

But what followed left Kanae in utter shock, she watched as he blanched and struggled momentarily, as if fighting himself. And while Kanae and Yashiro were quick to assume that something good was about to happen because of what they suspected was a special moment between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko, so that they even confidently smiled at each other, Kanae was completely horrified at what occurred instead.

Without any warning, after speaking briefly with Kyoko, Ren stormed out, in what seemed like a hurry, leaving everyone suspiciously wondering what had transpired. While several moments later, Kyoko left quietly, leaving everyone suspiciously wondering the exact same thing. Only Yashiro and Kanae seemed to have a small inkling of what could have ensued between the two actors, while the rest of the party seemed utterly baffled.

But after hearing Kyoko's words today, Kanae's suspicion was put to rest, and she was absolutely certain of what had happened. With this knowledge, came responsibility, and no matter what, she was determined to not allow Kyoko to wallow in this pain alone.

But the pain that Kyoko felt was not anything she had ever experienced. Even those hurtful moments with Sho had not felt like this. She had only felt injured those times, as if she were bleeding from a wound but this time she felt different…

As if reading her mind, Kanae asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really understand this myself," Kyoko answered.

"Tell me what happened," Kanae prompted, "Start from the beginning."

"It all started with that kiss," Kyoko's words trailed off as she thought about how everything began.

For a long moment she was quiet, then slowly, she began to open up, "I thought that if I was a mature woman, then I would be able to remain composed even if I was kissed but instead, I fell apart, regardless of how hard I tried, it kept happening. Then after we spoke, I was sure that confessing was the best next step but he told me that I had mistaken him for something that he should not be and that he would discuss this with me tomorrow. But I'm not sure what he means and I'm just so scared. I don't want things to go wrong but I think that it's already happened and I can't fix things to fit in with him. Maybe this time he's really mad."

An alarm went off in Kanae's head at Kyoko's words. Why would Kyoko feel this way? How long has she been like this? Frowning deeply, Kanae responded, "You don't need to conform yourself to suit others. There is no point in being human, if you lead a life influenced by others. It's fine to want to become mature but be true to yourself…take good care of the pure side of yourself."

Kyoko hiccupped as she cried out bitterly, "But I don't feel like I have anything pure within me anymore. I have been used first by Sho, made into a dirty rag and carelessly thrown out. That left a hole in my heart, so I tried to lock away my heart but that last lock was opened by Tsuruga-san and now I don't just have a huge gap in my heart, but I feel even more empty."

Shaking her head, Kanae said, "Kyoko, I think you have gone through a lot but let me share some of my knowledge with you."

"En," Kyoko nodded her head.

Sighing deeply, Kanae gently continued, "As a child, people are filled with love by their parents. That love keeps them whole, so that they don't need anything else. But as they grow older, they begin to realize that their parents are not perfect, so that fullness that they once had begins to break apart. To fix it, they start to look for someone else to fill up that space otherwise it gets wider until they become empty. Maybe in your case, your parents weren't there, so you substituted them with Sho. Even if this is the case, the truth is the emptiness cannot be filled up by anyone person. It's something that you must complete all by yourself. That's why your character is so important. Being comfortable and learning to accept yourself for who you are is the only way you won't keep feeling empty anymore. Wanting to be mature should be about developing that comfort with yourself and not about becoming sexual."

A tear ran down Kyoko's cheek as she listened to Kanae's explanation. Had she always searched for someone to fill that empty void? Was that why she had always given her all, even until the point of acting like a fool for her love? It was the case for Sho but had she started to repeat this mistake for Tsuruga-san? Did he become aware of that? Was that why he had said to her she had mistaken him for something that he should not be? Kyoko felt a deep sense of shame at her weak personality. Kanae was right. She needed to mature and she needed to do it the right way.

Hanging up the phone, Kyoko felt a lot better. She resolved herself to trying harder at becoming comfortable with whom she was. Today, no matter what may come, she would act in a mature way, as fitting someone who has failed once and must learn from her mistake while trying again.

* * *

Ren sat comfortably in the chair as he waited for Miss Woods to complete the finishing touches to his appearance. His face was serious as he sincerely apologized, "Miss Woods, thank you again for helping me today. I really am sorry for inconveniencing you."

Ten winced when she heard the formality in his speech, "How many times must I tell you to call me Ten? Must I make my darling talk to you about that?"

When Ren smiled weakly, Ten continued, "Also, you can always count on me to change your appearance, so you don't need to worry about inconveniencing me, as if such a thing can really occur. But tell me, why do you want to go back to this image, I thought you were done travelling for Tragic Marker?"

Ren pretended that nothing was amiss as he smiled brightly and answered cheerfully, "Ten, it's just that I feel like it's easier to get around when I am disguised as this person."

Ten scrunched up her face, as she remarked, "Can it be, your fans won't leave you alone, so then you must do this?"

Shaking his head, Ren reassured her, "No, it's not so bad as that, but I think now is the right time to be whom I'm supposed to be."

"Be who you are supposed to be? Do you intend to leave behind who you have been for the last few years? Ren is that a good idea?" Ten asked, as she worried over his decision.

"No, it's not that. I think you have misunderstood me. It's just better for me to be this person just for today then," Ren winked at her, while he tried to assuage her worry.

Realizing that Ren was not going to tell her his true reasons for changing his appearance, Ten pretended to dismiss the issue. Although this was probably none of her business anyway, a small voice in her was warning her that something was wrong.

Also, Ren never had wanted to look this way. Most of the time he would reject his natural hair color, so why now the sudden change?

Cautioning herself not to be too nosy, Ten decided that even if she never finds out why Ren wants to transform back to his original image, she should still let her darling Lory know about today.

* * *

Sho watched with a smirk curling up his lips when he spotted Kyoko walk out from the studio. Quickly jumping out from his friend's car, he made his way up to intercept her. "Kyoko," he called out to her as he reached her side.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kyoko stopped in midstride when she saw Sho. What could this idiot want from her now? Of all days for him to show up, why did he have to show up today, when she had spent the whole day on set and was tired, not only from work but also from her chaotic emotions concerning Tsuruga-san.

All day, she had jumped every time her cellphone had rung, expecting it to be him and being disappointed when it wasn't. On the one hand, her insides were twisted up into a tight knot while she waited for him to call her, on the other hand, she was just as anxious that his call would signify the end of his relationship with her.

Sho noticed the sudden fear in her expression, stepping up to her, his voice was filled with concern. "Kyoko, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

This was the second time today that someone noticed that Kyoko was upset. Was she so incapable of hiding her feelings? Trying harder to compose herself, Kyoko was annoyed as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

All traces of fear vanished from Kyoko's face and Sho breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever, it was that had scared Kyoko had rapidly disappeared, so then it couldn't have really been that dreadful. Sho smiled. Taking a firm hold of Kyoko's wrist, he began to drag her towards the parked car. "My mother is here today and wants to see you. I promised her that I would fetch you, so don't struggle and just come with me."

Tension left Kyoko's face at the mention of Sho's mother. Yayoi-san had always treated Kyoko well and the idea that she was in town cheered her up. For the first time all day, Kyoko finally smiled, "Is she in the car?"

"Nope, she's waiting for us at a restaurant nearby, so are you going to come or not?" as usual, Sho's tone was harsh as he impatiently waited from Kyoko to decide.

Weary that Sho was playing a trick on her, Kyoko's smile turned cruel as she threatened, "She had better be there Shoutaro, because if not, you will pay dearly for wasting my time."

* * *

Kuon was headed up to Kyoko whom he saw exiting the studio when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey you, where do you think you are going looking like that?" Lory asked when he spotted the blond actor.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuon watched as the president made his way towards him. What was Lory doing here. Guessing that it had something to do with Miss Woods, Kuon gritted his teeth in frustration. "Boss, whatever your reasons are for finding me here today, you don't need to concern yourself."

Even as Kuon finished his words, he could tell that Lory was no longer paying any attention to him. Staring off to the side, the president's lips were twisted into a sly smile as he stared off into a direction behind him. Following the direction of Lory's vision, Kuon watched as Kyoko smiled brightly at Sho then followed him towards a nearby parked car.

His eyes became slits of ice as the car drove pass him and the president. He watched with grim satisfaction as Kyoko's smile vanished when her eyes locked on to his. How could this happen? Where was she off to? And with that guy again? Didn't he already caution her about being with that person? Why would she go off alone with him, especially one day after confessing her feelings to him? Kuon's face darkened in anger.

"Come, we need to talk," Lory said as he rested a comforting hand on Kuon's shoulder.

* * *

Kyoko's heart began to race rapidly, as the car drove away. Just now, did she just see Corn and the president standing next to each other? But how could that be possible? Wasn't Corn a fairy? Shouldn't it have been Tsuruga-san with the president? It didn't make sense that they would be standing side by side together. Even in her exhausted condition, Corn's bright blond hair glistened like the sun in the late afternoon. She couldn't have been mistaken. Furthermore, she had even made eye contact with him as the car drove away.

Those bright green eyes were filled with the same cold look that Tsuruga-san had given her when they were outside the club last night. What was the meaning of this? Her mind drew a blank as she struggled to make sense of her confusion.

 _Kyoko, you have mistaken me for something that I should not be, we will discuss this tomorrow._

Somehow at that precise moment, Tsuruga-san's words, sprung back into her mind. Kyoko's eyes widen in shock. Could this actually mean that Tsuruga-san and Corn are the same person?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my story so far. Despite Kyoko's tendency to believe in fairies, there are times when her perceptions are also on point. Also, Ren grips his wrist when he struggles with Rick's death. I know the suspense is building as things start to unfold, so please share your thoughts with me.**

 **For those of you interested:**

 **Ren's feelings where he can't have a love in also repeated in SB Ch 65, Ch 188 and Ch 202.**

 **He curses himself in SB Ch 208 about the matter as well.**

 **In SB Ch 165 and Ch 167, Rick's death severely impacts Ren.**


	12. Chapter 12

In the president's office, Kuon sat in a stiff wooden chair, wondering where and what Kyoko was doing. His had clenched tightly at his left wrist while he forced himself to contain his annoyance.

"She'll be back," Lory stated succinctly, "Tell me, how are you feeling now?"

Looking away, Kuon gazed outside the window, noting the full white clouds swimming across the bright blue sky, as if causally contemplating the weather, before he finally looked back at Lory and stated, "It's complicated. When you first told me that she was like a omamori, I thought you were being ridiculous, there was no reason why I would require a good luck charm. But concerning that reason and that girl, you were right. I do need her."

A worried frown marred Lory's face as he asked, "Need her? Just because she's become an omamori for you? Is that how you really feel?"

Kuon looked away, grabbing his left wrist tightly he answered, "It's hard to explain. It's almost like I have to choose between her or Rick. I used to remind myself of Rick in-order to remain as Ren and not as Kuon. It's not that I want to forget about Rick but when I am with Kyoko, she helps me manage this side of me, so that I can act and succeed, as if I have replaced Rick with her. I already know that if I can't manage this darkness, then I will continue to need her or Rick. But if I can't choose either one, then I will only be running from this problem."

"Didn't you already tell me that there is no longer that problem?" Lorry reminded him.

"Yes, I have started to develop a survival instinct on my own, one which is without limitations, so that I can give my all when acting these dark characters. Even so, I have now realized that my need for her isn't that easy to comprehend. I don't really understand it myself anymore." Kuon frowned as he wondered about the reason things have progressed to this stage.

"Tell me before you became this way, between Rick and Kyoko, who was it that you chose?" Lorry asked with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I did not choose Rick, I chose that girl while I was playing Cain Heel. I understood how to keep Cain's heart guarded, so that no matter what I, I would contain this darkness and accomplish my role to perfection," Kuon stated flatly.

Again a mysterious glint was seen in Lory's eyes, as he asked his next question, "Are you sure that is the right path for you?"

"In a way, I have used the girl I love to spread her magic," Looking at the confused look on Lory's face, he continued, "it's how I always succeed, so that's way, I've let her be with me."

Lory smiled at the blond actor in a fatherly way before he said, "Ren, it should never be 'I love you because I need you' but rather, 'I need you because I love you.' Let me ask you, after watching Kyoko leave with Sho, how do you feel now?"

"It hurts," Kuon said in a voice that was full of pain.

Nodding, Lory smiled even wider, "Good, then this pain speaks for itself. You must be finally experiencing your first love."

Kuon straighten in his chair as he shook his head in denial, "But this can't be a first love, there were several other times. Here, let me try to remember…" he frowned, as he mentally started to count the number of girls he had been in a relationship with, marking them off on his fingers.

Lory rose an eyebrow, as he firmly interrupted Kuon's count and explained, "This is your first love. A first love is someone that gives you that first feeling of love, it's usually not something you have to try to remember. But rather, someone you will never forget."

Kuon became restless and his expression was troubled as he asked, "If this is my first love then why am I feeling like I want to fight instead of love?"

"Once you love, any negative outside force, like Fuwa Sho, that tries to inhibit that love will only deepen the urge to love instead. You don't really want to fight her, what you really want is to fight Sho for her love right? That's what separates true love from a passing fancy." Lory inclined his head as he studied the young actor in front of him.

Kuon expelled a long-tired breath, he knew that the president was right. His anger had never really been directed at Kyoko, it wasn't her that he wanted to hurt. He had only wanted to separate her from Fuwa Sho. And his frustration had been geared towards himself for not being able to do that. And to complicate things further, he also realized that he was a selfish jealous man that wanted her for himself, when he had no rights to her love, just as Sho had none either.

The mixed emotions were evident on Kuon's face and Lory was quick to guess what Kuon was thinking. Once again, Lory thought how the young actor was like a miserable hungry dog that wouldn't eat even when there was a meal meant for it. How sad. In a stern voice, Lory said, "Your feelings towards Kyoko have grown deeper and the meaning of your life has also changed now. If you are no longer able to change the situation, shouldn't you be challenged to change yourself? Why not let this happen?"

But he wasn't sure how to remove this self-inflicted curse. "I still don't feel like I can let myself live like that. It's like I am not fully paying my debt to Rick."

Shaking his head, Lory said, "Kuon, you must believe that your journey as Ren is almost complete. The last chapter in your story is to learn how to love yourself again and to learn to forgive yourself. Rick loved you as a little brother, if he was here right now, he would be so proud of the man you have grown up into but he would also be sad that you have not lived your life well."

"But shouldn't it be this way since it's a life for a life?" Kuon asked, his eyes gleaming with an intensity that charged the room.

Lory lit a cigar, taking his time to answer Kuon's question. Blowing out a breath of smoke, he finally said, "Each man is questioned by life; and he can only answer to life by answering for his own life; to life he can only respond by being responsible. Yes, you took away a good man's life but you now want to replace it with a sad and miserable life? How is that fair? Shouldn't you be trying to live your life to the fullest, to exchange that kind of life would be better, wouldn't you say?"

Kuon was startled and his face reflected his shock at the profoundness of the president's words. He was right. How could he have believed that he could present a miserably cursed life to his best friend. He needed to fill his life, and live it to the fullest, no longer seeking to punish himself but rather his repentance required that he live his life as how Rick would have wanted him to. This was his real responsibility.

* * *

A frown marked Kyoko's face as she walked into the quiet restaurant with Sho. Her suspicion had been right, Sho's mother was not present. Turning around to face him, she spat out angrily, "Sho what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here?"

Sho's face became stern as he began to answer, "The reason I brought you here is simply to remind you of everything. Didn't you once say that no matter what, you would make me fall over and bow to you, and that would be counted as you are winning over me and you've achieved your success?"

He took a step closer and continued, "So I'm here to tell you that you should keep striving to climb to the top, keep making everyone look up at you. Don't you want me to kneel down to you one day, wouldn't that be the most exciting moment ever for you? Why does it seem like you have forgotten all of those things?"

Kyoko was rooted to the ground as she stood erect and replied in a voice that carried over her annoyance, "Yes, it would be an exciting day when I finally reach the top, but you are mistaken if you still think I am doing this just to see you like that. I don't have that need for revenge anymore. I was wrong when I first told you that. The person I am today has grown up and matured a lot from that simple girl, I once was."

Frowning, Sho tried a different stragedy, "Kyoko, I once told you that Tsuruga Ren is a guy that won't love you. He's someone that can get any woman he wants, so then he will never need to settle with just anyone. But why is it you don't seem to get that? You are playing with fire by remaining by his side."

Kyoko got angry because she understood Sho's intention. He was trying to scare her off but he did not fully understand her when she said she had matured. It was time for her to draw the line with Sho, to make him see who she had become, her golden eyes blazed with fire as she announced firmly, "What I do is none of your business. It's my life to live, my choice if I want to be burnt or not. I've already told you, I am no longer that simple girl you once knew, I am responsible for my own happiness and for my own mistakes."

But Sho was not taken aback by her resolve, his face showed his contempt for her words, as he raised his voice at her, "How is any of this any of your responsibility. Wasn't it because of me, that you came to Tokyo in the first place? Shouldn't it be my fault that you have met that guy? Then wouldn't I also be blamed, if he does something bad to you?"

Kyoko's face softened at Sho's words. Her tone changed as she smiled sadly, "I will not blame you for anything if something bad happens. Rather, I want to thank you for what you have done because I got to meet him."

Sho's face turned pale and his voice took on an urgent tone as he persisted, "You mustn't continue like this, you shouldn't even be involved with someone like him, he's dangerous. Even I can see that about him! Or are you trying to say that you like him despite what he is like?"

Kyoko's golden eyes glared angrily at Sho's insult of Tsuruga-san's image. Her voice echoed her anger when she said, "I may not know him completely, and he may not be a perfect man, but no one is perfect. And the way I feel about him doesn't limit him to any condition. My feelings are unconditional. That's what makes it true love."

Sho's heart raced painfully in his chest. He could not bear hearing Kyoko express her love for anyone besides him. His panic level escaladed and kneeling down, Sho hugged her waist tightly, "Why can't it be me? I'm asking you to love me again, I'm even willing to kneel down and beg for this. It's like how you once dreamed of. So, isn't there any room in your heart for me? Can't I be with you, now that I am doing this for you?"

Kyoko heart broke at Sho's actions. Her chest was constricted to the point she had to take large gulps of air into her lungs. It really touched her deeply that he was trying his best to win her back. But was there any meaning in all of this at this point of time?

When she loved Sho, she was the one that gave it her all to just be near him. It didn't even matter if he was with another girl, just as long as he kept her by his side, she was grateful. But when he finally discarded her, she ultimately realized that being in love and having a love relationship were two separate matters.

Staring down at the handsome singer that she once cared so deeply for, Kyoko was torn with a bitter regret at how things had transpired between them. She couldn't be with Sho, so her heart sought out a different person, just as Moko-san had explained. She even tried to use Tsuruga-san as an excuse to complete herself, which was why she felt the sting of rejection when she could not match his maturity level.

Yet her emptiness has not gone away, even though her feelings for Tsuruga-san ran deep. In fact, she had even come close to treating Tsuruga-san in the same manner as she had treated Sho, as she gave her all to him, but in a sexual manner. It was so apparent. She couldn't keep channeling herself in this direction. Neither Sho nor Tsuruga-san can fill her emptiness. She needed to face it alone and she was finally able to accept that.

Kneeling down to Sho, she answered tenderly, "Sho, my heart has an emptiness that no man can fill. It's only me that can fill it. Please understand, I cannot be with you."

* * *

Kyoko's phone rang as she stepped out of the restaurant. Her heart still troubled over her confrontation with Sho but it was pacing wildly in her chest because of the identity of the caller- Tsuruga-san.

"Hello?" Kyoko greeted as she lifted up the phone.

"Mogami-san, it's Ren. Are you free now? I would like to discuss with you about yesterday's matter."

Giving her location to Tsuruga-san, Kyoko waited by the curb side of the restaurant for him. Her thoughts were scattered in random directions as she wondered about the blond haired man that had stood next to the president when she had left the studio set only an hour ago.

If her guess was right then Corn and Tsuruga-san were the same man. Shaking her head, Kyoko tried to make sense of everything. But her mind drew a blank. Looking off into space, she did not notice the white Porsche pulling up to her. Nor did she pay attention to the blond figure that ushered her into his car.

With a blank stare, she finally looked over to the blond man sitting in the driver's seat and with a small voice asked, "Who are you?"

Kuon smiled at her question, as he pulled into the garage of his apartment. Parking his car in his tenant parking spot, he shut off the engine before turning to face her completely.

With a wry smile on his face, he finally answered her, "I'm Kuon Hizuri, an American citizen, even though we once met as children and you called me Corn, you now know me as the Japanese actor, Tsuruga Ren."

Nodding as if in a dream like state, Kyoko accepted everything he said. Taking her time to digest the information, her face showed her confusion. Then as if she was blocking out a common fact, she asked with an unsettling emotionless voice, "So then, you are not really a fairy?"

Kuon frowned at her toneless voice, before he answered, "That is correct."

Looking down at her hand, Kyoko kept quiet for what seemed like an eternity before she asked in an achingly loving voice, "So is it ok for me to love you Kuon Hizuri?"

Kuon had to force himself not to react to her words. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerve, he responded to her, in an affectionate manner. Reaching up to stroke her delicate check, he softly requested, "Before you can do this, please let me tell you about myself."

Turning back into his seat, he let out a long drawn out sigh, before he began, "When I met up with you as Corn, while in Guam, do you remember me telling you that I was cursed?"

Kuon waited for Kyoko to nod her head before he continued, "It was the truth, I cause unhappiness to those around me. I even am responsible for the death of a good man. His name was Rick and he was my best friend. Among other things that was one of the main reasons, I left my family in America and moved here to start a new identity. I needed that new start, like another chance at life."

Looking at Kyoko, he waited for her to say something but when she remained silent, he continued, "My goal at that time was to repay Rick's life with my efforts. I came here to Japan to make a new name for myself and in return for taking Rick's life, I would give him my life."

Glancing out into the empty parking lot, he continued as if talking to himself, "I used to wear this watch on my right hand, it's Rick's watch. It was a reminder of that goal. It also served as a handcuff to restrain me from reverting back to my old dark nature- Kuon's nature. But when I started taking on roles like Katsuki and Cain, I began to revert back to that darkness. I am ashamed to say that I started counting on you to help me instead."

Kyoko sucked in a breath at his revelation but Kuon did not notice her shock, as he continued, "At one point I even considered you as an omamori, but my feelings for you began to run deeper. And by the time I saw you get taken away by Sho at the LME studio parking lot, even while I had to be Cain that next night, I couldn't do it. That person that accosted you, that's whom Kuon is, it's the other side of who I am as well."

Kyoko nodded, it was the night that she was Setsu and Sho had called. Swallowing a dry lump in her throat, she apologized, "I'm sorry that Sho called that night. I should have shut off my phone."

Kuon glanced at her and gave her a wry smile, and his voice was filled with regret when he said, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Seeing the torment that Kuon was struggling with, Kyoko reached up and softly touched his cheek with a tender hand, her voice was raw with emotion when she asked "Kuon, why are you punishing yourself like this?"

Kuon closed his eyes against her gentle touch, allowing himself a moment to relish in its sweetness. But when his eyes opened a short moment later, they had hardened and taking her hand off from his face he bitterly answered, "It was because of my dark nature that has led up to all this suffering towards the people that are closest to me. I have a lot to apologize for, this trend may continue and although I want to keep it restrained I am only beginning to learn how to manage it, without anyone's help."

Looking sharply at her his voice was filled with self-loathing as he said, "I may not have killed someone but someone got killed because of me, what if that happens again?"

Kyoko's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she adamantly stated, "This man, Kuon Hizuri, isn't someone I know, but I know Corn and Tsuruga-san and both of them are filled with goodness and kindness. They are the kind of person I look up to the most and could only one day wish I could be like! It's for this reason that I am so in love with you."

The warmth of her words melted away his frozen heart. Snatching her into his arms, Kuon buried his face in her hair, his soul was elated over the tenderness of her words. Could it be real? Could this child like girl really love a man like him? _Please, let this be true!_ He silently prayed.

Pulling away him, Kyoko smiled shyly at him and while brushing the tears away from her bright golden eyes she said, "Let's live our lives like it's our second chance at it, and as though we have failed that first time, so once again, let me ask you, is it ok for me to love you?"

Relief burst from Kyoko's heart when Kuon smiled warmly at her and said, "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone hopes this chapter clears up everyone's confusion over the last few chapters. At least this time there are no cliff hangers, right? Thanks again for your honest reviews and for favoring my stories.**

 **For those of you interested:**

 **Ren's choice between Rick and Kyoko can be read in SB Ch 169.**

 **He chooses Kyoko in SB Ch 174 and forgets Rick when Kyoko is around in SB Ch 162, 167 and 169**

 **Kyoko is an omamori in SB Ch 163, 167 and 169**

 **Ren being frozen by Rick's death is in SB 167 and his feeling about Rick's death are in SB Ch 212**

 **Ren's switching his watch is talked about in SB Ch 213**

 **Sho telling Kyoko that Ren can't love her is in SB Ch 191**

 **Lory's reference to Ren being a miserable hungry dog is in SB Ch 203.**


	13. Chapter 13

Director Kazutoyo's face was animated as he described the following scene to Kyoko and Ren. Snapping his finger, he stated, "Tsuruga-san, you will start on top of her. I want lots of movement, be passionate. There's no lines, so your expressions will tell the story…there'll be some close ups of your face, so make sure you keep your eyes on each other."

Turning to Kyoko, in his customary abstract way of speaking, he continued, "Kyoko, as Natsu, you will be like fire, red and sharp, got it?"

Finally, satisfied that he had completely directed them, he turned to the assistant director to start filming. As if in sync, the assistant director immediately called, "Roll camera!"

"Camera rolling," replied the camera man.

"Speed!" the second assistant followed before snapping the clapboard in front of the camera and announcing, "Bedroom scene 34, take 1"

Staring at the two actors laying under the covers of the bedsheets, Director Kazutoyo gave them a final nod before yelling out, "Action!"

Kyoko laid perfectly still and forced herself to maintain eye contact, as Tsuruga-san began stripping her clothes off. Her breath caught as his fingers began unbuttoning her school uniform blouse. Beneath her uniform, she wore a tan colored body suit that would give the impression that she was naked, when filmed. But the material was so thin that it felt like air against her skin and the heat from the strong hands that began to stroke her body, as it continued to undress her, was turning her color red.

First her blouse was discarded, then her skirt was pulled off her, then a lavender pair of underwear and bra was tossed out of the bed, leaving her completely exposed to his burning gaze. Kyoko swallowed a dry lump in her throat but continued to remain still, as his hands began to run up and down the full length of her body. A shiver escaped her, when his hand glazed over her sensitive areas. Kyoko tried to act, she tried to move her body towards his, as if accepting him, but her movements were awkward and she felt clumsy.

Her eyes fell to his hands, as she watched underneath the sheets how he stopped to balance himself on one arm, then began to unzip his pants with the other. The noise of the zipper, was erotic to her ears and she stilled her movements, while her heart began racing in response. She continued to watch in a transfixed manner, as he slid out of his trousers and settled himself over her. His knee, divided her legs to part while his hands clasped her hips.

She knew that she was supposed to be in character as Natsu, while he was Sensei Anzai, but her mind would not accept it. Despite being surrounded by the film crew, she felt completely isolated beneath the sheets with his large body pressed intimately against her. Her eyes even widened in alarm, when she felt a hard knob begin to sink into her soft body. It was the flex cup fitted over his briefs which Tsuruga-san was wearing, yet the sensation was becoming too arousing. How on earth was she going to complete this scene?

As his lips lowered towards hers, Kyoko tightly shut her eyes, to vanquish the image of his hungry gaze. His tongue made its way into her mouth with ease and her body went ridged when his hands began to caress her body. Taking short breaths, she was panting in anxiety while his legs spread hers open even wider. She clenched her jaw tightly when he lowered his head towards her neck and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. With the slow movement of his body rocking itself up against her, a slight whimper escaped her lips. The sound felt foreign to her, causing her to flush in embarrassment and it was at that moment when she realized she had had enough.

She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't take another minute of this sweet torture. Her whole being resisted the idea. Even if they had clothes on between their bodies and he wasn't really touching her naked skin, even if there was a room filled with people, even if it was all just an act, Kyoko had reached her limit.

As his body continued to thrust between her legs, Kyoko brought her hips up and using all her force, she buckled under him. While at the same time, her small hands heaved with all her might against the wall of his chest and with a loud gasp, she shoved him off her. Thump!

Ren fell out of the bed, pulling the large sheet with him, as he tumbled onto the floor. His face showed his shock, but before he could say anything, a loud voice thundered out, "Cut!"

Director Kazutoyo, headed towards the fallen actor, his eyes focused on the shaken actress, as she sat miserably on the bed. "Kyoko, what happened? Everything was wrong. Natsu is supposed to be like a tigress but you were more like a salt dried fish, why was that?"

Without waiting for her explanation, he continued, "Can it be?" as if understanding came to him, he exchanged looks with his assistant director, before he changed his harsh tone and candidly said, "Why don't you take some time off and spend the day getting familiar with your co-star. Try to loosen up around each other."

His look was meaningful, as he winked at Tsuruga-san, before he walked away. The tall actor still sitting on the ground, slowly stood up, pulling the sheet up, he draped it over the slender shoulders of the quiet actress. A slight frown marred his handsome face, while he watched her lower her face and continue to blush beautifully.

His own mind was slightly baffled at how he had not noticed Kyoko's lack of participation. Had he been so engrossed that he had lost himself to her again? Was his flesh so hungry for hers that he couldn't see her frigid response? A wave of self-loathing consumed him, making him grip tightly at his left wrist, in an attempt to constrain his lustful nature. But his voice was tender when he whispered, "Kyoko, are you alright?"

Reaching up towards her face with the intention to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her head, he noticed her slight jump at his touch. Wearily, she looked away, unwilling to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better," he apologized.

Shaking her head, Kyoko quickly responded, "No! It's my fault. Tsuruga-san, I am sorry."

Lifting her head up with a finger under her chin, he smiled warmly and said, "Maybe, we should do as the director advised. Why don't we go on a date, now that you are my girlfriend?"

Kyoko seeing how achingly tender he was treating her, smiled weakly and nodded in reply.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying this chapter. I know it's short but I wanted to post something before I head off to my long-awaited vacation! I'll repost an extended version of this chapter when I get back. It'll include their date, so stay tune. Of course, at this point you should feel free to come up with your fantasy date with Tsuruga-san and mention it in your reviews, to which, I might use it, and give you credit, hint, hint, hint…**

 **For those interested, Director Kazutoyo's tendency to speak in abstract terms can be seen in SB Ch 130.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoko, looked around the chic boutique, slightly apprehensive. She had originally sought Mouko-san's help to shop for a dress for her upcoming date with Tsuruga-san but after glancing at the pricy outfits in the store, her mood became grim.

Smiling widely, Kanae continued to pull out dress after dress for Kyoko to try on, without noticing her friend's dark face.

"Kyoko, did you see this blue dress, the color matches your skin tone and will bring out your eyes!"

Looking at the dress, Kyoko smiled weakly, knowing that Mouko-san was trying to be helpful. While not wanting to spoil the fun that they had been having while browsing through the different stores, she silently swore to defend her savings.

"That dress is very pretty but it's also something that is very similar to what Natsu would wear, and is a little too sophisticated for my taste," Kyoko evaded casually, though inwardly she was salivating over the crisscross design of the back and the delicate fabric. _So beautiful_!

A loud gasped from the sales girl, interrupted her musings, when two figures entered the store. Ignoring the interruption, she followed Mouko-san towards the back of the store. Circulating several of the racks, Kyoko made her way to the clearance rack to seek out a more affordable alternative.

Kanae took note of where Kyoko was and with a determined look, she shook her head. She knew that this was an expensive store but since Kyoko was finally going on her first date with Tsuruga-san, she couldn't allow her only friend to turn up shabby, no matter what.

Walking over to a knee length deep maroon dress with embroidered flowers on the hem, she smiled wide with a twinkle in her eyes. This was it! This was the dress that Kyoko should wear on her first date. Even if she, Kotonami Kanae, had to help her pay for it, they were going to walk out this store with it!

Her hands barely reached out to touch the dress when it was snatched up by a tall blonde male wearing sunglasses and a hat. "Shoko, I found it! Come over and try this on!"

Kanae watched dumbfounded, as the dress was whisked away to a voluptuous brunet wearing an elegant business suit. "Yes, it's lovely," the brunet replied with a smile.

"Quick, try it on, so we can get it and leave!" the blonde male announced arrogantly.

"Hold it!" Kanae exclaimed, as she walked up to the pair.

"I need that dress for a friend," Kanae, stated firmly.

Sho's lips thinned into a sneer as he answered her, "Well, I need this dress for my manager to wear to a formal gala."

"You can't have it. My best friend is going on her very first date and she needs this dress for that reason," Kanae replied succinctly.

Noticing Mouko-san appearing to be engaged in altercation, Kyoko rushed over to her friend's side. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed Sho and Shoko.

"What's going on here?" she asked with a trace of irritation in her voice. She was ready to defend her friend against Sho, as she looked over at him with an accusatory pair of golden eyes.

Sho stared back at Kyoko. He was slightly surprised to see her in the store and his mouth smiled warmly as his eyes lingered over her. But his smile left his lips when he heard what Kyoko's friend was telling her.

"Kyoko, I found this dress for your date but just as I was going to take it, this guy grabbed it from me!"

"This dress was for you?" Sho frowned, his face began to darken when he finally realized the purpose of the outfit. "You mean to wear it as a honey trap?" his tone became harsh, as his face took on the uncanny appearance of a death god.

"What honey trap?" Kyoko angrily responded, "Don't be so perverted! I'm not so promiscuously like you."

"But you mean to wear this for a date?" Sho unwittily corrected himself.

"That's none of your business. What I do is my own private matter." Kyoko's eyes flashed angrily at him.

Sho's whole body became rigid in fury, as he replied, "You can't have this dress!"

Kanae's eyes widened in indignation, she gritted her teeth as she lashed out, "I saw this dress first, so of course she can have this dress."

With a haughty look, Sho jeered in contempt, "Can you even afford this dress?"

Kyoko was stunned, her eyes showed a tinged of pain over his words, and a slight flush crept over her cheeks. Kanae seeing her friend's embarrassment, pulled out her credit card and gritted out, "Yes, we can afford it!"

Sho laughed loudly, as he took in both girls reaction to his words. With a cruel look, he continued to snicker, "What? It takes the two of you to buy just one dress? Shouldn't you both be shopping somewhere else?"

A furious Kanae, leaned over to Kyoko and without any hesitation, pulled out Kyoko's cellphone and sent out a quick text, before slipping the cellphone back into Kyoko's hand and saying, "Where we shop is none of your concern. Now hand over this dress."

Glancing down at the price tag, Sho smiled wickedly, "I'm afraid even with all your credit cards, neither of you will be able to afford this dress, so stop dreaming."

Walking over to Shoko, Sho handed the dress to her. His manner dismissing the two girls that were standing across from him. "Go try this on now," he ordered Shoko.

Looking at the icy stare from Kanae and the wounded look on Kyoko's face, Shoko hesitated. Trying to think of an excuse to give up the dress, she countered, "Wait, I don't think we should do this. Don't you think this is better suited for a younger girl?"

Shaking his head, Sho stated firmly, "No, this dress is sexy and too hot for that plain looking small-town girl."

Kyoko clenched her fist at Sho's words. But when she noticed the intricate flower detail on the dress, Kyoko had to admit, this dress was very elaborate and the craftsmanship was excellent. Therefore, it was likely even more expensive than she could ever afford.

Looking at Kanae, who still had a look of determination in her eyes, Kyoko put her hand on her shoulder, as if to stop her and gave a slow shake of her head, as she said, "Don't bother anymore, we'll find something else."

Shoko smiled uncomfortably as she took the dress and walked away. Sho waited for her to leave before he headed over towards Kyoko. His insides were still boiling over with rage at the knowledge that Kyoko was out shopping for a dress to go out on a date in. How dare she dress up for another man? Was she trying to impress this other man? Was this man Tsuruga Ren?

As Kyoko reached out towards a pale pink dress, Sho quickly seized it from her hands and said smugly, "I'm taking this dress for Shoko too."

Glaring bitterly at Sho, Kyoko remained silent. But Kanae caught Sho's rude behavior and pulled the dress from his hands. "Kyoko was looking at this dress first, why don't you go somewhere else and stop pestering us like a fly?"

Sho didn't weaver, but snatched the dress back and because Kanae was unwilling to let the dress go, what followed was a tug of war between the two over the pink dainty dress. Seeing Kanae fight Sho for this dress Kyoko joined in and with a quick yank, she accidently ripped a sleeve off.

Dropping the dress, Sho burst out laughing, thinking that Kyoko would now have to pay for the ripped garment. His laughter was full of glee at her predicament. Now she won't be able to afford a new dress for her date with that lousy actor, he thought happily to himself.

Both Kyoko and Kanae's face paled immediately. Both were visibly trembling in anger. "You have to pay for that!" Kanae gritted out.

Sho laughed even louder at her suggestion, "What? Don't you two have any money? Where's you shinny credit card now?"

"It's here," Ren replied as he walked over to the mocking male.

Kanae looked up and sighed in relief. _He's finally here._

The joke ended the minute Sho heard Ren's voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked the actor irritably.

"I'm here because my girlfriend asked me to come," Ren answered with a wide smile.

Kyoko looked at Tsuruga-san in confusion, she hadn't asked him to come at all. What was he doing here?

As if to answer Kyoko, Kanae quickly interjected, "It was me that used your cellphone to text him," she whispered towards her friend.

Looking over to Tsuruga-san, Kanae gave him a bright smile as she explained, "We were shopping here when we encountered this rude fly that kept buzzing over us and was preventing us from buying a dress that we had wanted."

Ren lifted an eyebrow as he questioned, "Where is the dress?"

Having stepped out of the dressing room, Shoko, walked up to them, handing the dress over to Ren, she explained, "Here, this is the outfit that they wanted."

Sho's eyes glared mercilessly at Shoko, telling her that she was being disloyal. But she continued to disregard him, as she smiled at Kyoko and nodded, "Try it on."

Kyoko looked at the beautiful maroon dress, then at the torn pink dress in her hand. Shaking her head, she said, "I can't."

Ren noticed that look of longing in her eyes, his focus also narrowed in onto the damaged dress she was holding. With a gentle voice he coaxed, "Please try this on, I only want to see how you would look in it."

Kyoko's eyes lowered as she spoke shyly, "If it's just for you to see, then I can try it on."

Kanae smiled, as she watched her friend head towards the dressing room. But her eyes blazed daggers when she turned her look back towards Sho. Pointing her finger at Sho, she spoke out, "This miserable guy actually wants us to pay for a dress that he helped ruin."

"What are you talking about? I was only helping Shoko pick out a dress for a charity gala." Sho fumed back.

"You were the one trying to pull that pink dress away from Kyoko and I, which was why it got torn. Are you denying it because you are afraid to pay for the damaged dress, don't you have enough money?" Kanae snorted in disgusted.

Sho flashed an angry look at Kanae and taking out his wallet, he pulled out all his cash, tossing it high up into the air, before he yell, "Who do you think you are talking to? I bet you have never seen so much money in your life!"

Like snow, money drifted down over Kanae's face, littering the floor. Her eyes narrowed at Sho's arrogance and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when Ren swooped down and picked up the discarded pink dress, then walked towards the sales clerk.

Pointing at the ripped sleeve, he directed her towards Sho's money on the floor. With a cold smile, he mouthed two words at Sho, _you lose_.

Kyoko stepped out of the dressing room drawing everyone's immediate attention. The deep colored dress clung suggestively to her slender form, while the embroidered flowers gave her a sophisticated but demure and pure image. Kyoko's innocence, made her even more of a beguiling seductress in both Ren and Sho's eyes and neither men could take their eyes off her.

Smiling Kyoko gazed at the dress in the mirror and toyed with the knee length skirt, touching the fabric lovingly. Her eyes skimmed over her image in the mirror. How she felt so beautiful in this dress, almost like a fairy! She smiled at the pixie face looking back at her in the mirror.

Ren didn't hesitate for a moment, his eyes showed his pleasure as he spoke, "You are breathtaking in that."

Sho remained silent but his eyes flickered at Ren's words. His teeth clenched tightly, as he forced himself not to agree with his words. He wanted so badly to snatch this girl away. To hide her from the actor that was more dangerous than any male he had ever known. Taking a deep breath to control his emotions, he finally bit out, "You absolutely cannot have that dress!"

Ren's eyes smiled coldly at Sho, while he casually suggested to Kyoko, "Would you allow me to buy this for you?"

Slowly Kyoko raised her eyes at him, large golden orbs filled with yearning but her voice was high pitched as she cried, "It's too expensive!"

"As your boyfriend, nothing would give me more joy than to spend my money on you," Ren explained solemnly.

Biting her lips, Kyoko began to shake her head but when she saw the puppy dog eyes that Ren was giving her, she hesitated.

"Buy it for her," Kanae settled the matter for them as she looked between the two.

Taking Kotonami's words as final, Ren strode up to the cashier and drew out his card to pay for the dress. Suddenly, Sho rudely threw his credit card at them, startling the cashier. "Don't sell that to him, I want to buy that for my manager!"

The cashier was annoyed as she picked up the credit card that had hit her over the head, speaking in a formal tone she said, "Customer, the transaction has already been made, this dress now belongs to them."

Sho paced up to the counter and shouted, "Cancel the sale at once! He cannot buy this for her."

Shaking her head at Sho, she handed over his credit card to him, then bowed deeply, "I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do."

Ignoring the glare from Sho, Ren escorted Kyoko and Kotonami out of the store. While holding the door for both girls to exit, he looked over at the singer and with a bright smile, he mouthed three words. _You lose again._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Everyone, I'm back! Hope you like the chapter. Hope to hear your reviews soon. BTW, I didn't have time to edit this, so me know if you come across any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**


	15. Chapter 15

After dropping Kanae off, Ren was not in a hurry to drive Kyoko home. However, the silence in the car, as he was pulling back onto the main road was deafening.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Ren asked cheerfully, "So did you have a good time with Kotonami-san?"

"Yes!" Kyoko answered, before looking down at her hands.

Frowning, Ren tried again to engage her in conversation, "How was your day?"

"Good!" Kyoko answered quickly.

Again, silence ensued and Ren began to worry about what was bothering Kyoko. Thinking to have a long talk with her about the possible root causes, he cautiously asked her, "Would it be fine if I don't take you home now?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and her voice came out in a high pitch squeak as she answered, "Yes!"

Pulling into a nearby parking lot, Ren turned off the car before fully facing her and asking her, "What is bothering you?"

Kyoko froze when she realized that the parking lot was that of a hotel. Shaking her head, she responded, "Nothing! I am fine, nothing is the matter at all!"

Ren sighed in exasperation, "I know you can keep on acting that way but something is going on in that mind of yours and I would like you to explain to me what it is."

Smiling nervously, Kyoko hesitated briefly before looking down at her fisted hands and answering, "Tsuruga-san, do you remember the time when you warned me against letting a man buy me a dress?"

Nodding, Ren waited for her to continue but his mind hand already guessed at what her apprehension was now about.

"So, when you said that letting a man buy me something like that clearly means he wants something from me, does that mean…" her words trailed off and a bright pink blush stained her cheeks.

A glint flashed across Ren's eyes as he surveyed his surroundings and in an almost self-mocking manner, he answered, "I pulled into this parking lot because it was the nearest one. I have no intentions of doing anything to you."

Ren caught the subtle frown on Kyoko's face and recognized her continued look of confusion. Reaching a hand over to trace the contours of her check, he smiled tenderly into her eyes, "I would never buy you something and expect you to pay me back with your body. I only want to cherish you."

Kyoko melted at his husky voice, she smiled in relief at his assurance. But the allure of her golden eyes was nearly Ren's undoing and he leaned towards her to kiss her slowly. Her soft lips parted immediately for his invasion. A small moan escaped Kyoko, quickening Ren's heart. The sweetness of her scent was like a drug and after thoroughly kissing her, he forced himself to withdraw from her.

His breathing was deep and fast as he explained, "I want to go slow with you. I will never rush you."

Kyoko stared in silence at him, mesmerized by his dark eyes. His gentle hand stroking her hair sent a delicious thrill down her spine and she wanted to lean in to him. She wanted to feel his kisses again. But before she could respond, he abruptly pulled away and left the car. Walking over to open her door, he waited for her as she shakily exited the car.

Grabbing her elbow, as if to steady her wobbly knees, he smiled as he spoke into her ear, "This hotel has an excellent restaurant, let's get something to eat."

* * *

A large table of four women were having dinner together when they notice the popular tall actor enter with a very reserve looking girl. They couldn't help but stare as the couple were seated in a nearby table.

"That's Tsuruga Ren!" one of the women wearing a yellow dress stated, while her eyes beamed with delight.

Another member of the group of women wearing a blue dress asked, "Who is that girl with him? It can't be his younger sister, can it?"

"I don't think he has a sister," a third woman wearing a pink dress at that same table answered.

"Then could it be his girlfriend?" the blue dressed woman asked again.

"What girlfriend? Someone like Tsuruga Ren would never date someone as shabby looking as that girl!" the yellow dressed woman replied, making the table of women laugh loudly.

Ren ignored the rude comments coming from the table of women nearby but his instincts picked up a sudden darkness coming from the petite actress sitting across the table from him. Yet her look of sweet innocence, as she glanced back at him, surprised him.

"Ren, would someone like you ever date someone as shabby looking as me?" Kyoko pointed at herself as she asked loud enough for the table of women to overhear.

Smiling warming because this was the first time Kyoko had ever call him by his first name, Ren responded, "Firstly, I am already dating you and secondly you are the most beautiful woman in my eyes."

Kyoko blushed beautifully at his words, her anger miraculously dissipated with his assertion.

The table of women seem to have frozen in shock at their words. But after several minutes, aside for a constant stream of jealous looks, no one spoke up against the couple.

* * *

While Ren paid for dinner, Kyoko made her way into the ladies' room to freshen up. A loud angry voice was complaining as she entered but Kyoko was not really listening, until a particular name was voiced.

"Can you believe Tsuruga Ren actually said she's his girlfriend? That makes me so mad, I just want to teach that girl a lesson!" the yellow dressed woman exclaimed.

Walking into the midst of the same group of women that had been criticizing her, Kyoko was fast to reply, "Why don't you just try to teach me a lesson?"

"It's her!" the pink dressed woman declared in anger.

Smiling, Kyoko nodded and sarcastically said, "Yes, it's me. I'm Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend."

Kyoko knew she was feeding their anger but having endured years of bullying because she was wrongfully mistaken as Sho's "girlfriend", she had finally learned to no longer be fearful and timid. It wasn't that she was being confrontational either but rather she was also a lot wiser and more confident in being able to speak up for herself. So as she faced the group of women, her attitude was calm and firm.

The four women in the restroom were simply speechless at Kyoko's boldness. The woman in the yellow dress, appeared to be the most outspoken of them all and she didn't hesitate as she began to cuss at Kyoko, venting her outrage at the new couple.

A red flush of embarrassment stained Kyoko's face, while her eyes grew cold at the woman's filthy words. Kyoko did not wait for the woman to finish her rude comments when she interrupted, "I might be too shabby to be dating Tsuruga Ren in your eyes but at least I have the decency to conduct myself in a lady like manner and my mouth has never reached your level of shabbiness!"

Turning to walk away, Kyoko heard the yellow dress woman swear before flinging a wet napkin at her. Ducking quickly, Kyoko's ninja training kicked in. Doing a quick summersault in the air, she flipped the wet napkin into the air then with a spinning motion, kicked it back to land an inch away from the woman's feet causing the woman to screech in alarm.

"You should rethink both your actions and words because I won't always be so courteous the next time." Kyoko stated before exiting the restroom.

* * *

Kyoko walked back to Ren with a fixed smile on her face. She felt like a new person now that she could confront a bully. The times when she would just endure such sufferings are long gone. But a quick glance at Tsuruga-san's handsome face made her sigh. This man was truly a super-star. His appeal was devastating to the female race and now that she was dating him, she would probably have to get acquainted to the public's censure.

Her eyes held a firm determination as she glanced up at Ren, making him ask her, "Is everything all right?"

Thinking about the women in the restroom, Kyoko's lips twitched as she fought to control her inward smile, "I just bumped into that same group of women while I was in the ladies' room."

Guessing that a confrontation had likely occurred, Ren asked with concern, "Did they say or do anything to you?"

Looking away, Kyoko's expression grew sullen as she remembered how Sho never showed any concern over the incidents of bully, she had endured for his sake. How different these two men were. The Kyoko from before who needed someone to protect her had been in love with a man that only knew how to hurt her. While the Kyoko today that was now strong enough to protect herself, is now with a very protective man. _Isn't life ironic?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she saw the deep concern etched in Tsuruga-san's face.

Her lips curved into a crooked smile, "No, they couldn't say or do anything that could hurt the girl I am today."

Ren's arm rested over her shoulders as he pulled her into his embrace. Holding her against his chest he walked with her towards the exit, his eyes glaring coldly at the four women that were emerging from the nearby ladies-room, which they passed by.

Each woman paled significantly at his hostile look and quickly took a step back from the actor. It would be the last time either of them would ever discuss Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend.

Ren treated Kyoko like a delicate flower as he escorted her back to his car. Opening the door for her, he waited for her to sit comfortably in before closing the door. Even though it wasn't the first time he had been alone with her in his car, it felt like they now had a stronger bond.

As he was pulling onto the main road, Ren asked, "Will you be free tomorrow morning?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied, "Yes, it's Saturday, so I don't have school or work."

"Then would you like to spend the day with me?" Ren asked.

Kyoko's heart raced sporadically, as she realized he was asking her to go out on a date. Smiling happily, Kyoko nodded shyly, "Tsuruga-san, I would be honored to do so."

Ren raised his eyebrows at her, while he questioned, "Why are you calling me that now?"

The smile vanished from Kyoko's face immediately, as she quickly tried to clarify, "I'm sorry senpai, I should not have had the audacity to call you by your first name earlier and have been disrespectful. Please forgive me."

Ren's face darkened at her answer. He did not want her to regress. Nor did he want her to treat him like he was only her senpai. Since they were now dating, he expected her to call him by his first name, just as he had been calling her by her first name.

Sighing deeply, he explained, "Kyoko, aren't we dating?"

"Yes!" Kyoko replied immediately.

"Then isn't it normal for dating couples to be on closer terms?" he continued.

"Yes!" Kyoko replied again.

"Then shouldn't you be calling me Ren instead of Tsuruga-san?" He smiled warmly.

"No!" Kyoko's eyes widened in horror while she shook her head, "Tsuruga-san, this is different! We have only just started and for me, your kouhai, to rudely call you by your first name is wrong!"

Ren's eyes shone with a gleam as he took in her explanation. With a touching tenderness, he said, "Kyoko, I am truly not Tsuruga Ren. Although I don't always go by Kuon Hizuri, I am still very much that person that used to play with you by the river."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Kyoko stated firmly, "I know that you are Kuon Hizuri, the boy that pretended to be the fairy, "Corn" but as of today, not just me but the whole of Japan sees you as the top actor of this nation! Even you cannot deny that. Therefore, I cannot informally address you."

Sensing that they would not be able to agree on a solution, Ren gave up and instead decided on a new course. With a husky gentle voice, he stated, "Dress casually tomorrow, I want to show you something."

Kyoko was glad that he had dropped the subject. A look of innocent allure greeted him as she made her simple reply, "En."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dating a mega-star like Ren must be very difficult, I hope Kyoko is ready for those challenges!**

 **For those of you interested, Ren bought up the meaning behind guys buying girls things in Ch 172 of SB.**


	16. Chapter 16

Shinijuku Gyoen was a well known national park in Tokyo but this was the first time Kyoko had ever set foot here. The birds were singing cheerfully in the blossoming trees, while the chatter of tourist having cozy bento lunches and quaint walks along the ridges of the ponds were evident.

Overhead the long branches of the sakura trees met, swaying in the spring breeze, occasionally sending pink petals raining down. A bright sun beamed down in the early afternoon as Kyoko walked along hand in hand with Ren. Stopping by a huge sakura tree, Ren leaned against its' trunk and watched Kyoko bend over and swoop a pile of fallen pink petals up into the air in delight.

Her eyes were animated as she felt the soft petals descending down over her. Like a child delighting in an absurd behavior, she repeated her action, smiling broadly over and over again. "It's so beautiful here!" she laughed.

Ren smiled in reply. _You're so beautiful._ He thought. If everyday could be like today, then he could finally admit to himself that his life had not been a waste. It would have been exactly the kind of life Rick would have wanted.

A quiet rumbling sound interrupted the peaceful scene and Kyoko blushed pink. Ren grinned broadly at her stomach's growl. How can such a delightful creature like her look even more adorable when she was embarrassed? Realizing that it was almost noon, Ren asked, "Are you ready for lunch?"

Nodding, Kyoko hesitated as she said, "I am but it's so nice here that I don't really want to leave."

Understanding how she felt, Ren opened his arms up to her and suggested, "Maybe we can find somewhere to eat here."

Kyoko sprung up into his arms at his invitation, surprising Ren by her enthusiasm. Laughing, Ren held her tightly in his arms and cushioned his chin over her soft curls. "I really love it here," Kyoko said as she buried her face in his hard chest.

Looking fondly at the enticing beauty in his arms, Ren replied, "I really love you."

Ren caught his breath at the unexpected glamour of the bright afternoon sun as it enhanced the allure of the small delicate face that was now staring up at him in wonder. Eyes that were a special shade of golden brown were sparkling like gems and filled with an innocence so pure it was almost too compelling.

Snuggling in his arms Kyoko felt a sudden loss of serenity. Feeling so small in his large warm embrace, she started to wonder. How could such an ordinary girl like her have such an extraordinary man like him? Turning a paler shade Kyoko shakily asked, "Is this real?"

"I can't help but want to know the answer to that question as well," he said, noting her crestfallen reaction. "Are you dissatisfied?"

A sudden loud horn interrupted their conversation causing Kyoko to look away and frown. "There seems to be a commotion occurring nearby, I wonder what it is."

Hurriedly, she pushed free from his hold and began to walk towards a nearby crowd, grasping the chance to escape from Ren's probing question. It wasn't that she wasn't able to answer his question. Her sincerity and devotion to him was certain. Rather, was she good enough for him, therein lies the issue. Maybe if she was a better actress, a more famous one, a super-star like him then she wouldn't feel so insecure about the whole matter.

"Super-star?" Kyoko whispered, disappointed by the reality that this magnificent male obviously belonged in a category far beyond her reach.

* * *

Morizumi Kimiko was at her wits end, she had been trying her best to shoot the commercial, yet every take was becoming more and more laborious. The male lead in the commercial was the main culprit as he was so boring that she just could not summon the right amount of gusto to complete the scene. Lifting a small hand onto the chest of the director, she pouted prettily, "Director, I have already tried my best but I am just unable to please you today. Please forgive me."

The young director was in turmoil at the bewitching actress before him and although he was on a tight schedule, he loathed to force her to try again. Caught in a tight spot he hesitated briefly before asking, "Morizumi-san would you feel better if we take a short break?"

 _No stupid, I don't need a break. I need a whole different male lead._ Kimiko thought angrily. But outwardly, her appearance softened and demurely she chewed her lip and asked, "Director, it can't just be me who is tired now, even Takami-san has been working hard. Perhaps we can ask someone else to assist him?"

As her persuasive words made sense, Director Hiro decided it was indeed becoming a hopeless day. Not only were the chemistry of the male and female leads off but the hot afternoon was stretching on and beginning to cause a long shoot to become an unbearably long shoot. His eyes searched the park in desperation as if hoping to find a way to salvage the day when all of a sudden, his eyes landed on a familiar face and hope burst from his chest.

Pointing at the tall male standing several feet behind the crowd of observers, he shouted, "Tsuruga-san!"

As if by magic, the tall actor grinned broadly as he stepped towards him while ushering a shy beauty beside him.

Kimiko was surprised by Tsuruga-san's sudden appearance but she was even more surprised by Kyoko's presence beside him. Her initial smile disappeared when she noticed Tsuruga-san's hand gently leading Kyoko forward.

Bowing slightly Ren smiled warmly, "Hiro-san, it has been too long. How have you been?"

With a bright smile, Hiro bowed deeply, "Tsuruga-san, it is always so good to see you."

Hinting at the youthful beauty next to Ren, he asked, "Have you been enjoying the park with you friend?"

"Yes, I have. Please allow me to introduce you to my-"

"I am Mogami Kyoko, Tsuruga-san's kouhai," Kyoko quickly interrupted. It wasn't hard to guess that Ren was about to introduce her as his girlfriend and Kyoko's heart was racing at the implications of such an announcement.

Noting the anxiety in her eyes, Ren's face stiffened but his countenance remained the same. Had he said or did something wrong in the last few moments? Why was Kyoko suddenly resisting him? His hand remained on Kyoko's waist branding her as his own while silently trying to comfort her.

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Kimiko's eyes sparkled with adoration as she asked, "Tsuruga-san, where have you been? It seems like ages since we last met. I received your white day gift but when are you going to treat me to a drink again?"

Smiling warmly, Ren nodded a greeting to her, "Kimiko, you are the same as always."

With a smirk at Kyoko, Kimiko, turned to Director Hiro and asked, "Perhaps Director can think of a way to finish this project quickly, so that we can all go out for a drink with Tsuruga-san?"

Taking her hint, Director Hiro bowed deeply to Ren and asked gravely, "Tsuruga-san, it has indeed been a very troublesome day. And with great respect for your time and talent, I may be imposing on you but I hope that you can do me a massive favor by helping me with my current predicament."

A slightly surprised look flashed over Ren's face as he asked, "Of course I am willing to do anything within my power to help. Please do not be so formal, and tell me how can I assist you?"

Before Director could even answer, Kimiko quickly answered in a worried manner, "Tsuruga-san, you see. It's really all my fault. Director has been so kind to me, but I am not used to the heat of this bright sun, which is draining me, while the male lead is a newbie and has just not been able to help me finish my scene in an appropriate manner. If it were someone with more experience, we would have been able to wrap this up an hour ago."

Director Hiro smiled weakly as he said, "I hope I am not stepping on our friendship by asking you to take over this male lead's role for this small commercial?"

Kimiko smiled shyly at Ren, as she said, "Please Tsuruga-san only you can do this great task and turn it into a spectacular scene!"

Ren smiled warmly in reply. It just wasn't in his nature to not help his friend out.

Kyoko frown at how Kimiko's acting was so astounding. With little effort she was able to twist everyone in whichever way she wanted. This woman was truly a conniving seductress.

* * *

 **A/N : Hi everyone, I haven't forgotten this story. I plan to continue to write the story and hope you will continue to support me.**

 **For those of you interested, Morizumi Kimiko tried to throw Kyoko off a balcony in SB 257 and is the person Kyoko thinks Ren initially loves.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kimiko was delighted that Ren had agreed to become the lead for the commercial, she was hoping that she would get a chance to entice him towards something more as well. Afterall, she was a notable actress and had even been to America for a few shoots. With her type of talent, having someone like Tsuruga-san would increase her popularity. A happy glee lite up her face as she pictured their joint potential.

Walking up to Ren, Hiro explained the scene. "Because we only have a short time left to finish up this commercial, I believe it is only acceptable for me to allow you to ad lib certain lines, trying to memorize them in such a short notice is not reasonable."

With a courteous bow he retreated back to his position beside the camera. Taking a moment to clarify his thoughts he took a deep breath then announced, "Action!"

Kimiko pulled out her smartphone and pretended to answer a call, while smiling coyly at Ren. After listening for a moment, she rolled her eyes, then cheerfully mouthed the words, "It's work."

After watching Kimiko answer the phone, Ren began to quietly stalk up to her. With a frustrated gleam in his eyes, he reached towards her phone and forcibly pulled it out of her hand. Pressing the mute button, his eyes were suddenly filled with anger as he warned her softly, "Why are you answering this call now?"

Shocked, Kimiko backed away trembling, uncertain of why Ren had become mad, she asks "What…what do you mean?"

Taking another slow step towards her, Ren points at the phone and succinctly ask, "Why now?"

Shaking her head in confusion, Kimiko tries to understand, "Aren't you and I suppose to be in love? Why are you acting like this?"

Standing a mare few inches away from her Ren answered through thin lips, "Yes, aren't we suppose to be in love? Isn't today suppose to be a special day for us? Yet you still answer a call from work?"

As if she were frozen stiff, Kimiko chokes out in a high pitch squeal, "What am I suppose to do then?"

Looking at the flashy cellphone in his hand, Ren smirks before asking, "Isn't this the latest and greatest of all phones?"

Nodding, Kimiko continues to stare at him speechlessly.

In a flash, Ren tosses the cellphone into the pond, smiling wickedly as he says, "I heard it can do a lot of amazing things but the most interesting fact about it is that it's waterproof too, isn't it?"

Kimiko gasped as her eyes widened at his boldness.

"Cut!" Director Hiro was amazed at Ren's ability to capture the main functionality of the phone in just a single act. With tears glistening in his eyes, he smiled happily at the impressive actor. There was no doubt, Tsuruga Ren had earned his reputation as being able to influence the way his fellow actors or actresses will act. Not only that, he even stole the show, as one could hardly take their eyes off of his performance. Truly, this man was a genius.

Kimiko had never felt more humiliated by a performance, her eyes shot daggers at the Director, who was profusely praising Tsuruga-san for his acting. What was that about? Wasn't the script written where he was suppose to play around with her while she tackled with him and still stay connected on her phone? After all, this was a commercial to show all the greatest features about the new smartphone. Yet instead of becoming a playful romantic commercial, it was turned into a scene where she could barely say a coherent line. In fact, she was convinced she had just been made into a fool!

Her face darken as she walked over to Tsuruga-san, clenching her teeth, she cried out, "Tsuruga-san why would you do such a thing? What has Kimiko done to you that you could hate me so?"

With a smile as bright as the sun, Ren answered her, "Morizumi-san, I apologize if I scared you but didn't you say you were drained from today and already stressed? Since it would be easier to bring out an emotion that you were already feeling, I decided be a jealous lover rather than a playful one, in-order to help you capitalize on that stress-filled feeling."

Feigning sadness, Kimiko sobbed, "But Tsuruga-san, I am an elite actress. Had you played your part, then I would have been able to match you word for word. Why then didn't you let me try?"

Turning towards the sobbing actress, Ren studied her quietly. Morizumi Kimiko was a good actress, her current sobbing was almost convincing even to him. However, after being in the business for so many years he had come across many actresses who also suffered from 'Princess Syndrome'. Therefore, regardless of how good an actress they were, their selfishness would always end up ruining a film, and she was definitely among one of them.

With a sneer of disgust, Ren turned from her and walked away.

Stamping her feet in growing frustration, Kimiko yelled, "Tsuruga-san, why are you walking away? Wasn't it unfair of you to assume that I wasn't able to perform well. Do you want everyone to think of you as a bully that tramples over their leading ladies? Even when the female leads are every bit as good as you?"

Stopping in mid-stride, Ren turned around and declared loudly for everyone to hear, "You're not strong enough as an actress. You can't even see far enough ahead of how your actions will lead to your losses, so you are not good enough for your ambition. I advise you, leave the industry before more people find out what kind of actress you truly are."

As if burnt by his words, Kimiko fell to the ground and began to sob pitifully, causing the entire crew to become speechless. Even Director Hiro who was quietly observing their argument was feeling at a complete loss of what to do about the melodramatic actress.

"Are you saying, I can't act?", Kimiko wailed, as she watched Ren away.

Standing nearby, two members of the film crew snickered as one whispered, "It seemed like Tsuruga-san didn't believe in her ability, maybe she should just retire before more people feel that way."

Glancing at the two film crew members, Kimiko continued to cry loudly.

* * *

Kyoko walked up to Ren having witness the entire spectacle, feeling surprised by Ren's contempt. Didn't Ren love Kimiko? Wasn't she the one he had longed for? Was he the kind of man that he could forget about his past love now that she had come along?

Although her heart was secretly delighted that he no longer had feelings for Kimiko, she was also feeling very disturbed by the realization that this was a man that could move on so effortlessly.

Kyoko carefully averted her eyes from Kimiko, who was already being helped up from the ground by Director Hiro. Reaching for Ren's hand, she pulled him to a stop and asked, "Tsuruga-san, what was that about? I thought you and Kimiko were …" Kyoko hesitated as she searched for the right word, "…good friends?"

Staring off into the distance Ren replied, "Good friends? No, it's not that simple to be anyone's good friend. Don't you already know how hard show business is. It's not for the weak. In this career, only the strong will survive, all else will be swallowed up in the shadows of the brightest stars."

Like a premonition of the future, Kyoko wondered if Tsuruga-san was warning her of the things that she would one day have to face.

Kyoko stared up at Ren's handsome face. He was that big and bright star, a strong and true talent that could eclipse his surrounding but what was she?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, Here's the next chapter. Please feel free to send in your reviews to show your support. Thanks.**

 **For those of you interested, Ren takes charge of his female lead similar to his mannerisms in SB 76 and his anger mannerisms were similar to SB 194**

 **As for Kimiko, in SB 264, we learn that she plans to retire from showbusiness, so I thought to hep give her a reason to do so.**


	18. Chapter 18

Beneath lowered lashes, Kyoko stole a swift, apprehensive glance at the tall, handsome figure who was leading her towards his car. The afternoon's sun was becoming warmer and small droplets of sweat were forming on her forehead, yet Tsuruga-san remained effortlessly tranquil. Just like when he was Cain, he never seemed to be weathered by his environment.

"Should we get some lunch?" Ren asked as he assisted her into his car.

"Yes," Kyoko replied automatically.

"Do you have a preference of what food you would like to eat?" Ren smiled warmly.

Melting into her seat, Kyoko shook her head, "Anything is fine."

"Anything?" Ren asked and his smile widened roguishly.

Not catching on, Kyoko sincerely nodded, "Yes, I'll eat whatever you want!"

A wicked gleam flickered over his eyes before he causally offered, "Then how about roasted frog?"

"Nooooo! I don't want to eat that!" Kyoko protested loudly.

Pulling into a parking spot, Ren turned off the car. Leaning forward to caress her soft cheek, Ren said tenderly, "I would never force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do; however, I think it's important for you to be able to have more assertiveness in our relationship. That way, we can both get what we want and be in a happy relationship."

"Get what we what?" Kyoko face was strained as she frowned to understand.

"Kyoko, I get what is going on. In the past, you gave your everything to Fuwa. I don't think anyone would blame you should you continue this pattern of behavior. No one would be surprised if you develop a subservient relationship with me. But it's unfair to you and sooner or later you will get hurt."

Kyoko's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked up at Ren, expecting – hoping – to hear him promise something that will help her ease her fears.

"You remind me of a moth. Just as a moth is willing to fly into a flame, it doesn't mean that it is in love with the fire. Yet a moth is willing to dedicate its everything, like a subject to its master and will die majestically, having only ever lived a simple life. But that isn't love."

In a soft hurt voice, Kyoko asked, "You don't think what I feel for you is love?"

Ren worried over Kyoko's feelings. What he wanted to offer her was a liberating happily ever after love, and not a toiling disenchanting relationship. If she continued to give up her wants, she will eventually start feeling resentment and that in turn will develop into anger and hatred towards him. Closing his eyes, Ren sighed slowly. "I think we have a long way to go in this relationship, so let's just take it one day at a time."

Smiling weakly, Kyoko nodded in acceptance, but her heart was disturbed over the discovery that Ren was not convinced that she truly loved him.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Ren asked as he escorted her into the restaurant.

"I haven't really planned anything." Kyoko said, as they turned in union towards the entrance.

"Good. There's a formal gala benefiting Save the Children that I want to attend, would you be interested in coming along tonight?" He asked.

"Yes but-"

Misunderstanding her hesitation as not having something appropriate to wear, Ren suggested, "Just wear that red dress from the other day."

* * *

It was a festive night and the evening was lite up with the world of entertainers, each vying for attention from the cameras. However, Honoka Kana was feeling a little down as she strolled around the room. The soft upbeat music in the background used to bring her a sense of joy but tonight it felt dull. Even the lively atmosphere and surrounding chatter were like a clamor to her melancholy mood.

 _Everything was just so boring_ , she thought as she reached out a pale hand and lifted a glass of champagne off the liquor station. _Perhaps I am just getting too old and need some kind of new excitement. But where do I find that in a tedious place like this?_

Watching the elaborately dressed people, her eyes skimmed over the crowds. And finally stopped when they locked onto a tall handsome male that was just entering through the main doors. A slow smile softened her face and the cold boredom vanished instantly.

"Kana-san, would you allow me this dance?" a husky voice broke through her thoughts.

Turning her eyes over to the intruder, Kana gave Kijima a cool smile. Graciously, she said, "Kijima-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping to relieve you of your boredom?" he supplied candidly.

A slender eyebrow raised as Kana asked, "Do you think you are capable of such a feat?"

Shaking his head, a wide smile spread across his boyish features as he declared, "I would try my utmost if you would let me."

Kana sighed as she pretended to be regretful. Half-turning away, she said apologetically, "But unfortunately, I was already on my way to solving this problem."

Following the direction of her gaze, Kijima chuckled before explaining, "Kana-san, I think you will be headed for a major downfall if you are thinking of going down that path. You see, Tsuruga-san may seem like a nice guy but unless he is distracted, like he was the other day," he paused for effect, before finishing, "-it's likely you would end up in an inconvenient position…"

Smiling with a strange light in his eye, while inclining his head, he meaningfully continued, "However, I can certainly help you there as well."

Pointing his drink at the pixie like beauty standing beside the tall handsome actor, Kijima suggested, "Why don't I help you distract him?"

Giving Kijima her brightest smile, Kana offered her hand to him as they headed off in union towards the pair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ren asked as his strong hand spread over Kyoko's small back.

Though her red dress had a modest square décolletage in the front, her entire back was exposed down to her waistline with only two thin straps that crisscrossed over. The effect of having his warm hands over her bare back was scotching to Kyoko and she struggled at keeping a fixed smile on her face.

Breathlessly, she replied, "Yes."

Catching the attention of a circulating waiter, Ren held up two fingers and immediately, was served two tall glasses of champagne from his tray.

"Careful with these drinks, it's going to be a long night." Ren said warily when he watched as Kyoko eagerly clenched onto the glass.

The formal setting along with all the beautiful people just made Kyoko feel too much like an outsider. Trying to ease her discomfort, Kyoko turned the glass up to her lips to drink down the bubbly gold liquid. She seemed impervious to Ren's initial warning as she smiled up brightly and responded, "Yes."

"Kyoko-chan, how are you?" Kijima asked as he advanced forward towards the pair.

"You remember Kana-san don't you Tsuruga-san we were just having drinks with her the other day. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you even left me at the table alone when you disappeared with her?" Kijima chuckled mischievous, knowing the misunderstanding he was likely to cause with his telling comment.

Ren narrowed his eyes at Kijima, before he posed a polite smile at Kana and said, "Kana-san, I hope you made it home safely that evening?"

Inclining her head graciously, Kanae smiled, "Yes, I was fine. But I was hoping that we could continue where we had left off from that evening, soon?"

Deliberately misunderstanding her, Ren elaborated for Kyoko's understanding, "Yes, we should definitely continue having more drinks and enjoying this night as we did that other time."

Kyoko was left feeling like an eavesdropper, uncertain of the hidden innuendos surrounding her. Was Ren admitting to having spent an evening with Kana-san? Where exactly did they leave off? And just how did they enjoy that night together? Questions without answers peaked her insecurities while she pictured Tsuruga-san as a natural born flirt accepting the seductive nuances of Kana-san.

Kyoko didn't like where her imaginations were taking her. She was beginning to feel really annoyed with both Tsuruga-san and Kana-san for what she assumed could have gone on that evening. But not wanting to show her humiliating pain, she fought to maintain her composure. Smiling up at the stunning beauty at Kijima's side, Kyoko greeted Kana, "Good evening Kana-san."

A smile that did not reach her eyes, showed across Kana's face but her voice was laced with sweetness when she said, "Kyoko-chan, it's so good to see you again. And it's especially nice to see you dress up as a girl instead of as Bou the chicken."

Kajima's eye widened as he asked, "Kyoko, you are Bou, the chicken?"

All eyes focused on her, making her cringe as she sank back a step. But Kyoko didn't feel the need to explain herself, especially since she was not the one that was keeping any secrets. She deliberately smiled at Tsuruga-san as she boldly said, "Yes, it is one of my jobs as a love me member.

Ren stiffened visibly at her confession and his hand dropped from her back. Noticing his reaction, Kana quickly laid a small hand on his chest while cutting in to where Kyoko had been standing.

A charming smile brightened her eyes as she managed to separate the couple completely and she implored bashfully, "Tsuruga-san, this is one of my favorite songs, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

Looking down at the pale hand on his chest Ren's face mirrored his reluctance but after a quick glance at Kyoko's audacious face, he covered her hand with his large one and making an excuse, led Kana onto the dance floor.

"They make a striking pair, don't they?" Kijima asked as he leaned forward towards Kyoko's ear.

Lowering her eyes, Kyoko replied, "Yes."

Grabbing another glass of champagne, from a waiter, Kijima replaced Kyoko's empty glass with a full glass. "Courage my dear, it's important not to show any weakness among these stars. They will only trample over you for it. In show business, out shining one another is a fact of life. Since you have entered the world of the vicious and glamorous, it's important to stay strong."

"Yes," Kyoko obediently agreed as she drank another glass of champagne. Her life suddenly seemed off balance now that she was alerted to the very nature of her environment.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for all your reviews. Hope you continue your support of this story and share your opinions with me.**

 **For those of you interested this isn't the first time Ren has suggested eating roasted frog, see SB 32.**

 **Kyoko uses the excuse of not having anything to wear in SB 171, which is why Ren assumes that her hesitation was for the same reason.**


	19. Chapter 19

With barely inches separating their bodies, Ren twisted and glided Kana, effortlessly on the dance floor. Their bodies seemed united as one while they spun through the crowds. With each graceful step, the couple looked to be enjoying themselves immensely.

Taking a third glass of champagne from Kijima's hand, Kyoko felt a hysterical laughter well up inside of her as she sipped the icy liquid. Her eyes focused intently as she watched Ren hold Kana in his arms for another dance, while there was an escalating panic growing deeply in her.

 _He is probably mad, because you withheld from him your secret Bou identity._

 _But Bou wasn't exactly an easy conversation to come up with._

 _Yet you weren't exactly planning on having that conversation, either._

 _Ok, but it wasn't like I was trying to hide it either._

 _Weren't you?_

Finishing off another drink, Kyoko decided to ignore the arguments waring in her head.

"Kyoko-chan would you like to dance or would you prefer to remain here quietly waiting for Tsuruga-san's return?" Kijima's question jolted her back to reality. If Tsuruga-san can enjoy himself in the arms of another woman, then why shouldn't she enjoy herself as well?

Openly ignoring the swiveling heads and curious stares, Kyoko walked gracefully down towards the open dance floor while holding onto Kijima's arm. After solidifying her fortitude with several glasses of champagne, she felt wonderfully, independently daring tonight.

Scanning casually over the packed dance floor, she searched for any familiar face. Seeing Yashiro dancing nearby, Kyoko headed towards him. A shimmering, glowing vision of youth and poise, her eyes were shining as brightly as a star. Her bearing was regal as she closed towards him.

"Good evening, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said cheerily, brazenly pressing a kiss to his stunned face.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Yashiro answered in surprised alarm.

With an impish smile, Kyoko plunged into a deep, respectful bow that was a miracle of grace, then she raised her head and jauntily declared, "I am about to go dance with Kijima-kun."

With a blasé motion of her hand, she directed his attention to the handsome male actor standing beside her.

Kijima took the opportunity to pull Kyoko into his arms as he smiled politely at Yashiro, "Good evening Yashiro-san, I hope you do not mind us."

Without waiting to hear a reply, he swiveled Kyoko away and began to danced intimately with her.

Jolts of shock and apprehension pulsated through Yashiro and his head snapped up, as his eyes riveted in distressed horror at the tall, daunting figure that was beginning to stare icy daggers at the intimate pair.

 _Kyoko-chan, what is happening? Don't you know Ren is watching you! Quickly flea, run away from Kijima before this becomes a catastrophe!_

But before Yashiro could form a plan to rescue Kyoko, he noticed a different catastrophe in the form of a tall blonde youth heading in her direction.

Being held pressed up against Kijima's hard frame, Kyoko clung on loosely as the loud music pounded through the overhead speakers. Bodies were clashing against her repeatedly on the crowded dance floor and Kyoko closed her eyes. Losing herself to the music, she enjoyed the freedom of just letting go. Like a rag doll, she felt weightless in Kijima's strong embrace as he spun her around.

Dripping her slightly Kijima exposed Kyoko's slender neck where he placed a brief kiss before twisting her to trap her in front of his body. His warm hands held her hips firmly as he directed her movement to emulate his suggestive gyration. Their bodies swayed rhythmically in beat with the music and caused several spectators to watch on in captivation at the alluring coupling dance.

Kyoko's compliance was becoming Kijima's undoing, "Kyoko, since when have you ever been this uninhibited? If you keep this up, I might not be able to let you go tonight."

Kyoko's eyes were shut tight as she enjoyed the solace of the music, escaping into the fantasy of the dance. It was the first time she was feeling liberated in a very long time. It didn't matter who she was dancing with. It didn't matter what he was saying. All that mattered was that at this moment nothing had to matter. _Real freedom is paid with irresponsibility_ , she thought with a tortured smile.

The thought of being obligated to face the near future made her feel positively miserable. A wild thought entered her mind. _What if Tsuruga-san really spent an entire evening with Kana-san? What if they kissed? What if they did more than that?_

Pulling Kyoko off the dance floor, Kijima decided to find a private spot to proposition Kyoko. It was obvious that she couldn't hear him over the roaring music. Without stopping, he lifted another glass of champagne from a table and gave Kyoko the glass. "Drink this", he said dryly as his eyes met her deep golden ones.

Surprised, Kyoko down her champagne obediently and handed the empty glass back, then muffled a yelp as a hand clamped brutally onto her forearm and spun her around. At the same moment Sho stepped in front of her, neatly cleaving her away from Kijima's presence.

"Kyoko," Sho's eyes sparked with fury as he visibly struggled to calmly say, "this has gone on long enough. First you ignore my warning and date a dangerous actor like Tsuruga-san, then only days later I find you in the arms of a notorious playboy? Have you lost your mind?"

To Kyoko's angry shame, she found herself unable to argue with him. Staring at him in anxious disbelief, she bit her lips, as she fought to sober her mind from the current events. One minute she had been free as a bird and the next moment she was being chastise as a child. Was this what she had become? Feeling unduly smothered, she shot Sho a bitter look.

"Kyoko, is this person bothering you?" Kijima asked as he loomed in on the couple.

Sneering viscously at the actor, Sho threatened in an ominous growl, "Get lost pretty boy before you lose your face to this floor!"

Kijima swallowed in surprise at the wrath he was confronted with. How was it that every man that was entangled with Kyoko was so maliciously dangerous? Not wanting to risk his career winning face, he stepped back and quickly faded into the background.

Sho stared back down at the ethereal beauty and wondered how someone so innocent could be so bewitching to so many men. His heart had felt ripped out of his chest from the moment he spotted her dancing along side Kijima-san. It was only through shear determination, that he was able to stop himself from smashing the playboy's face in. Even now his pulse was racing with the adrenaline to fight.

Several meters away, Ren stalked purposefully from the dance floor and towards them. Upon drawing from the edge of the dance floor, a giant cluster of people from the surrounding area seemed to press forward in a massive herd and an explosion of greeting erupted into a deafening cacophony of sound, all expressing the same greetings and vying for his attention.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Kyoko asked Sho while her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous, you and I are tied together by fate. We have been together since childhood and we should always be together no matter what." Sho replied as he edged in closer to her.

Taking her into his arms, Sho led her towards a far corner of the dance floor where he lifted her hands onto his neck and wrapped her waist in a possessive embrace. "You belong in my arms," he breathed against her neck.

As if in a dream, Kyoko felt helpless as she swayed in his embrace. Her body was drowning from the effects of the intoxicating alcohol running through her veins and her head was beginning to pound painfully. With the blaring dance lights ahead, Kyoko squinted at Sho, and her voice was emotional as she cried, "This fate that ties us has only been a source of pain, first to me and now to you. I don't want either of us to hurt anymore."

Tightening his arms around her delicate waist, Sho engulfed her in his embrace as he rested his cheek tenderly over her head, "I'm not going to ever hurt you anymore. Don't you see what's between us? We fit together so well."

Pushing away from him, Kyoko swayed on unsteady feet before catching her balance. Desperately, she resisted, "But there is no us and there can never be an us because there was never an us to begin with. By staying away from this kind of thinking, only then can we both have some peace and quiet."

Pleadingly Sho said, "I don't care about peace and quiet, I know what I feel is real and deep and when you are done experimenting with the unknown, I will be right here waiting for you."

Shaking her head, Kyoko stumbled away. Forcing her way through the thick crowd, hoping to escape the passionate plea from her past love. Somewhere in the tumult of her mind, it dimly occurred to her that, in offering her an opportunity to one day come back to him, Sho was treating her with more mature consideration than when she reacted by sporadically joining show business to seek revenge.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you guys are enjoying my version of Kyoko's drunken pursuits of freedom. I have been wondering what Ren would do to Fuwa Sho about the kiss and am trying to come up with a way to bring that into this story. Of course, I am open to suggestions but it would have to make sense. Feel free to share your thoughts with me and thanks for supporting my story.**

 **For those of you interested Kana-san is the same actress from SB 258. She kisses Ren in SB 259**


	20. Chapter 20

Kyoko's control slipped a notch, when a couple in her path moved aside to make room for her to pass and she found herself face to face with both Tsuruga-san and Kana-san. The shock of encountering his icy glare sent goosebumps down her spine, though with a perfectly composed smile, she greeted them, "Are you guys enjoying your dance?"

"We were having a wonderful time," Kana said in a sultry voice as she possessively slipped an arm through Ren's.

"Thank you for the dance," Ren said as he turned a polite smile towards the sexy actress.

"Why don't you thank me the same way as you did for white day?" Kana asked as she reached up and planted a surprise kiss over Ren's lips. For an endless second, as their lips joined, Kana fitted herself into the strong male before Ren displaced her and took a step away.

Seeing them kiss, Kyoko felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut. Somehow, she managed to keep her expression politely neutral as Kana-san waved goodbye before she sauntered away. But when left standing on the dance floor with Tsuruga-san and he tried to pull her hand into his own, she jerked away, glaring at him angrily.

"Would you like to dance or leave?" Ren asked huskily, while all around them couples were bumping and grinding to the beat of the music.

Though spurred by her rage, she was still conscious of the fact that they were now the object of most everyone on the dance floor, Kyoko reluctantly put her hand into Ren's open palm – but her eyes made it eloquently obvious that she found his presence infuriating.

Ren jerked her into his arms and they entered deeper into the masses of dancing bodies. "If you don't want to be ridiculed on every newspaper clipping or magazine article tomorrow morning," he said in an angry undertone, "you'll replace that martyred expression with the same kind of expression you had when you were dancing with Kijima-kun!"

 _That_ comment, along with the intended insult, made Kyoko want to vomit blood at his audacity. How was it someone like him, who doesn't even hesitate but acts on his instinctual playboy desires censure her?

Fire burned in her eyes, and she shot out, "How do you expect me to react when you went off on a romantic interlude with Kana-san, flirting and kissing, while your own girlfriend watches on only a short distance away!"

Not letting him respond, Kyoko continued to spew out, "And apparently this wasn't the first time you thanked her with your lips! You are really a despicable man!"

Ren was in disbelief. Even though Kana-san kissed him, they were both just friendly customary exchanges as a means of social etiquette between two adults, that never had any history together. Unlike the kind of kissing that Kyoko had been engaging in with her ex-love, these kisses weren't even worth mentioning!

"Are we comparing notes because I always wanted to know what is up between you and Fuwa? Ren demanded coldly.

"Have you guys gone from enemies to friends with benefits? I get that wood half-burned is easily kindled but are you seriously trying to burn this candle on both ends, with me on one side and him on the other? If not, are you now someone who can just randomly kiss anyone or-?" he silkily suggested with his hands pulling Kyoko's hips towards his, "flirt intimately with?"

Kyoko's eyes encapsulated her pain and fears as she looked up at him in astonishment. A lock of jet black hair fell across his strong forehead and Kyoko was almost inclined to brush it back into place, but the steel gray eyes that were as cold as death made her feel punished and alienated her.

Swallowing back her tears, she knew that he was this kind of person, someone who effortlessly could hurt another. Even though he was supposed to be her boyfriend, he just was not capable of differentiating her from other women. That he could casually treat anyone like a romantic interest because he couldn't set any boundaries and at the same time blame her as the culprit of the same kind of crime that he was guilty of, or worst, accuse her of being a cheat, made him beyond her capacity to understand.

Could there be any satisfying relationship when faced with such difficult obstacles? Kyoko was feeling a dread from the brutal reality of their circumstances. Closing her eyes, she remembered how he had once said he wanted them both to get what they wanted and be in a happy relationship. But they had barely been together as boyfriend and girlfriend, yet things had already built up to this point. Was this what she wanted?

She had wanted to change her fate, but this disappointment seemed to echo the will of heaven. First Sho who converted her love to hate, now Tsuruga-san who restored to her a love that injures her. With Sho she had pretended that nothing was wrong and for Tsuruga-san she would have to pretend that nothing hurts; but this wasn't plausible. She did not want her life to be seeped with resentment or regret, nor could she let it be a shallow façade.

With profound clarity, Kyoko realized too late how Sho and Tsuruga-san had one important thing in common – they were both playboys. Since both memories of love cannot be acknowledged with happiness, then neither love was for her.

Opening wide tormented eyes, Kyoko stepped away from Ren, gradually gazing off her eyes cooled, depleting all of the evening light. Turning on her heel, she began to walk away dejected and alone. At first her pace was lethargic and slow but with each step, her determination increased, and her stride became more purposeful until she found herself almost sprinting away from the tall actor that was following her.

Trailing a step behind her, Ren caught firmly onto Kyoko's arm. "Where are you going?" he asked the aloof beauty who was staring blindly ahead and not meeting his scrutinizing gaze.

"I want to go home." Kyoko said in a monotone, while taking uneven breaths to suppress her tumultuous heart.

Sighing deeply, Ren said, "I'll take you."

"No!" Kyoko shouted, loud enough to cause several heads to turn in their direction.

Ren stared down at the exasperating young beauty in the intoxicating red dress, her face both fragile and tenderly exquisite with her golden stormy eyes and rose-petal lips, and he was reminded of how she had looked being held provocatively in Kijima's arms, and then in Fuwa's.

Releasing her arm, he watched her walk away from him and clenched his fist tightly to stop himself from chasing after her.

* * *

Kyoko remained in a transfixed stupor as she sat in Yashiro's car. The dismayed and emotional manager was visibly gripping the steering wheel tightly while wending the car through traffic. Glancing over to the white-faced actress, Yashiro cleared his throat before asking, "Are you feeling better?"

Nodding, Kyoko smiled weakly.

"As your manager, I have to caution you," Yashiro said in an urgent voice as soon as she made eye contact with him, "starting tomorrow, and going forward you are likely going to be met with a lot of hostility over what happened tonight."

Taking a deep slow breath, Kyoko asked, "From Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes," Yashiro said with a vigorous nod as he stared at the dark road ahead. "He told me to stick to your side like glue and watch over you carefully, because _this better never happen again_."

"Did he say anything else?" Kyoko asked in a soft strained voice.

"Yes, but I don't think it was meant for your ears," Yashiro added, as he remembered the curse word Ren had used, before he stormed off.

After a long, thoughtful moment, Yashiro slowly transferred his worried eyes to Kyoko's stoic face, regarding her with a combination of contrition and confusion, "By now I think it's your turn to explain what happened to you this evening?"

Like a dam that had been threatening to burst, Kyoko was finally able to shed the tears that had been threatening to fall since the moment Tsuruga-san walked onto the dance floor with Kana-san. Her body rocked with her sobs as she released her feelings, while recalling the details of the day in between weeping.

Surprised by her revelation, Yashiro was silent for a long moment before he cautiously asked, "So are you breaking up with him after only dating him for one day? Don' you think you are being a little rash?"

"If I permit this feeling to continue to grow like this, it will eventually become unbearable. So, before that happens, I need to suppress them. I will not become a foolish girl that loses her head for anyone again," she swore heartbreakingly.

Saddened, Yashiro added, "So this is the end, while still barely the beginning - "

Shaking her head quickly, Kyoko interrupted, "No this wasn't our beginning. Tsuruga-san and I met years ago as children, only he never told me, until recently, that he was that child. Meeting him this time made me think he was my destiny -" whimpering sadly, she continued, "only now do I realized that my past encounters with him were nothing more than non-returnable moments of fantasy."

Unsure what she meant, Yashiro asked, "What do you mean by non-returnable moments of fantasy?"

Wiping away the last tear drop from her cheek, she glanced up to Yashiro with eyes that were filled with hopeless suffering, and whispered, "He's not my fairy prince anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you guys like my story so far. Just wanted to thank you for all your reviews and favors. I hope this continues to satisfy your SB needs.**

 **For those of you interested, SB ch 263 and 265 shows Kyoko reflecting on Ren's playboy tendency and resistance to it.**

 **Ren brings up Kyoko's interaction with Sho in SB 267**


	21. Chapter 21

Yashiro followed Ren out from the set of Box-R. It had been a week since Ren last saw Kyoko and neither he nor she had made any effort to contact one another. Despite working on the set of Box-R, he had not had any scenes with Kyoko either. However, as he took another step out into the parking lot, his frustration level began to increase. Of all the women in his life, he had only ever loved Kyoko. To him, only she had become his paradise.

Yet he knew things were different for her. She had started off in love with Fuwa Sho, but had she really given up on him? He had a bad feeling about them that couldn't be denied. He hadn't wanted to believe that she could want Fuwa Sho anymore, not after all that she had gone through because of him. Although he had known about her first love, he thought he could cope with being second, as long as he was her final love.

But after seeing evidence of that second kiss, he couldn't displace his suspicion. He could no longer explain it away with just the fact that she had been dully upset at that time. From the moment when he first learned of their second kiss, he had struggled to believe it was even real, but after he witnessed how they had behave together following it, only suspicion was left. Had they been in a more private setting, would there have been more?

Wasn't Kyoko deeply wounded by Fuwa Sho, after sacrificing herself so fully towards his happiness? Had she been moved by him when he came to console her after her mother's rejection? Did his small act of care and concern sway her back to him? Had she fallen back in love with Fuwa Sho?

He couldn't stop his tormenting questions anymore, he couldn't keep making up excuses to keep deluding himself. He had to accept that something was developing again between Kyoko and Fuwa, and to him it was like an extreme torture having to bear witness to it. Yet even if it was their fate to be together, he was not going to just sit back and let it happen. Even if it meant he had to go against destiny itself, he would tear them apart.

"Ren, I know that you didn't want to talk about Kyoko, but since you will be seeing her on set tomorrow, I hope that you could-"

"You don't have to concern yourself with that, I am a professional actor, which as my manager you should already understand this point very clearly." Ren's eyes harden as he stated this fact.

Yashiro sigh heavily, "My concern is that you may have misunderstood her."

Whenever Ren pictured Kyoko in Fuwa's arms, he had to brace himself for the piercing pain in his heart. With a deep voice that bore traces of that pain, he asked, "By misunderstood, are you referring to her being intimate with another man, if so how is that possible?" Ren asked.

"Ren you may not realize this but Kyoko met with Morizumi Kimiko, and was upset after the interview over something that at that time, I deduced concerned you. It wasn't until I heard from Koga-san that they were discussing how Morisumi-san had been wearing a ring that you had given her for white day. If you add this to the kiss between you and Kana-san, Kyoko may have been amply hurt by what she sees as you favoring other women over her," Yashiro stated.

Ren was shocked by the revelation. In all his thoughts he had only wanted to treasure and give value to Kyoko. But could it be that she needed a little more from him? If so, then was she acting out, as a consequence of his oversight? Feeling an uneasy tinge of regret, Ren headed out towards his car.

He was still in deep thought when he entered a jewelry store several minutes later. Glancing at the numerous gems sparkling in the display cases, he headed towards the centered one. An elegantly dress sales clerk seemed to appear immediately before him and within minutes he was able to purchase a timeless piece that he hoped would help validate his feelings to Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko was still in her dressing room getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Yashiro popped his head in and waved slightly as he entered. "Kyoko, are you ready for your scene with Honami-san today?" he asked informally.

Kyoko suppressed a smile at the fact that Yashiro had become so diligent in his duties to her as her manager. Even having him turn up for Box-R to help manage her was very comforting to her. "Actually, I was just learning my last set of lines for the next scene."

Yashiro went to sit in a nearby chair, relaxing a bit, he asked, "As you study those lines, be sure to speak them out, so that you can reinforce them in your mind. In fact, why don't I help you by saying Kaori's lines."

Kyoko nodded, "Yes, thank you. But the thing is, I have to be cruel, so no matter what I say, I hope you will not be surprise by my acting or take any of it to heart."

Chuckling, Yashiro said, "Your job is to act, so how can I not expect to separate fact from fiction?"

"I understand," Kyoko smiled.

Satisfied, Yashiro sat back and watched in fascination as Kyoko seemed to transform into another person. A cold blooded yet sensuous siren, Natsu.

Ren's footsteps slowed as he could hear voices coming from Kyoko's dressing room. Stopping behind the slightly open door, he listened in.

"How could I love that arrogant man? He thinks just because I have to treat him like my sensei, that I really could look up to a man like him? He even thinks he can fool me with his acting, but I am not a fool. I knew it all along how he felt about me, and this is what he gets for how he treated me when we first met. However, I can only hope that after following me around for so long, you should know the real me from the fake shell that I put on for him to see."

"So are you saying that you don't love this man? Not even a little bit?"

"No, I don't feel anything at all. I will never love someone that has lied to me about themselves or who doesn't understand what's in my past history. Only someone who has been by my side for a long time is worthy of my love but everyone else is just a fun distraction, something to help take my mind off of this boring life we are living in."

"But the way you treat him, how you always worry about him, making him meals when you can and -"

"Haven't you realized by now, I was just pretending with him. At this time, he has only been a temporary fix, so that I can even gain some experience too.

"So then you have been using him as a substitute? What you have done is cruel and might come back to haunt you, aren't you scared?"

"What's there to be afraid of, he's an adult and I'm still a teenager, so he shouldn't be able to do anything about me, right?"

"No you are correct, he probably won't do anything."

Ren had heard enough, his heart beat had been racing with fury, as he turned swiftly on his heel and strode quietly away.

Satisfied, Yashiro tried to think of something lighthearted to discuss, and after a moment, he brought up the same subject that he had discussed with Ren in the morning. "I think you'll do a great job playing Natsu in love, but I think you might have a lot to learn about being yourself in love."

"Yashiro, I don't think I'm ready to face what's happening between Tsuruga-san and I."

"I understand that you were going through a lot lately and may have misunderstood what was happening. But the times cannot stretch on without you both not talking to each other soon."

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's just that I'm not sure what I can say to him anymore. He doesn't even trust me," Kyoko replied with bitterness.

"But no one is perfect," Yashiro stated somberly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, I really enjoy hearing from you guys, thank you for favoring my stories.**

 **For those of you that are interested:**

 **Ren had prior thoughts of Sho and Kyoko being fated for one another in SB ch 92.**

 **Ren's avoiding his thoughts about Sho kissing Kyoko is also seen in SB ch 249**

 **Kyoko was upset over the pinky ring in SB ch 250.**

 **There is a reference that Sho is the man that knows more of Kyoko's past than anyone else in SB ch 222**

 **Kyoko shouts that she feels nothing for Ren in SB ch 191**


	22. Chapter 22

"Sensei, where are we going today?" Natsu asked, as she extended her arms and linked them behind the tall man's neck.

Smiling tenderly, Rin faintly touched his lips to forehead, before answering, "Where would you like to go?"

Reaching up to plant a suggestive kiss on the side of his mouth, Natsu smiled, "I would like to go where ever you want to take me."

Lovingly caressing her cheek, he lifted up her chin and kissed her tenderly. His arms circulating her waist, as he pulled her small body towards himself.

Both frames merged and Natsu's head tipped back under the brief pressure of his kiss, losing her balance, and, as Rin lifted his head to draw away, she caught on to his arms for leverage. To Ren, having Kyoko grip on to him after their kiss was outside of the written scene. Her willingness to remain attach, was like inviting a starving dog to eat.

His mouth dove down on hers, moving with a desperate hunger, over her own. When she began to respond back, his kiss became more urgent. He parted her lips with his tongue, coaxing her, urging her for more.

A soft groan escaped Kyoko as she dug her nails into his shoulders and yielded to his ardent kiss. Ren lost control, as he wrapped Kyoko tightly in his arms and lifted her up to her toes, fitting her body against himself. The encouragement he felt from her surrender ignited a blaze of passion in him that nearly obliterated his reason.

"Cut!" director Kazutoya yelled, smiling broadly over the gratifying acting before him.

Against his will, Ren's hands loosened around Kyoko's waist, but he was incapable of releasing her. He could feel the small actress trembling at the intimacy of his touch, but instead of pulling away, as he expected her to do, she stepped in closer to him, and met his surprise eyes with a look that shown with desire. "I lo-"

Director's Kazutoya's cheerful voice interrupted Kyoko's in the studio just a short distance away, "That was really amazing! I saw sparks with bright red tints coming off. Tsuruga-san, you are an excellent actor!"

He stopped short when he suddenly noticed the gorgeously blushing actress, and gave her an apologetic grin, "I hope to see more of that unwritten passion between your characters tomorrows scene, as well."

Ren peered down at Kyoko, he scrutinized her for a brief moment before he stepped away, and said, "Director Kazutoya, it is my honor to have the opportunity to do so."

Unable to meet either men's eyes, Kyoko lowered her head and mumbled something about having to change for her next scene.

Director Kazutoya's lips twitched with laughter as he watched Ren's eyes follow Kyoko out the studio.

* * *

Kyoko rushed back to her dressing room, shutting her door swiftly, she leaned against it and closed her eyes tightly. She was shaken from the roots of her hair down to the tips of her toes. What had just happened? Did she and Tsuruga-san really share a passionate moment in front of an entire crew of people.

Kyoko turned red with mortification. Her heart was still racing, and she could still feel the warmth of Tsuruga-san's strong hands that had embraced her so tightly. For a brief moment she had almost whispered her love to him, if it had not been for Director Kazutoya's interruption, she would have confessed to him in front of the entire set.

Pushing away from the door, Kyoko began to pace. She needed to think. She had originally thought of herself as being capable to portraying Natsu without losing herself to the role but the minute Tsuruga-san had taken her into his arms and kissed her, she had forgotten herself completely.

Ren heard her moving about in her dressing room and he knocked on the door. He didn't enter until she called for him to do so. Their eyes met instantly when he emerged from the doorway. Taking a step backwards, Kyoko smiled weakly before standing up straight and lifting her chin up to boldly meet Ren's gaze.

"We need to talk," Ren's voice was smooth as he shut the door and strolled further into the room. Taking predatory steps towards her, he watched the resolute young actress's stance.

Nodding, Kyoko waited for Tsuruga-san to reach her in the center of the room.

"I suppose I should go first," Ren said as he reached out to take her small hand in his own. "Do you still love Fuwa Sho?"

A slight frown marred Kyoko's face but her eyes began to wet with tears when she shook her head in reply, "No."

Satisfied with her answered Ren yanked her suddenly into his arms and held her tightly. Their lips united instantly. Ren kissed Kyoko, with all the passion that had been welling up in his heart. His lips licked at the trailing tear drops running down her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again, as he kissed each of her tears away.

"No!" Kyoko, proclaimed before pushing away from him.

Her voice trembled with emotion as she cried, "We are both wrong. I was wrong because I forced you into accepting me without really understanding who you really are. Our relationship has been filled with mistrust from the start. You don't trust me with Sho and I don't trust anyone with you. We don't have enough trust in each other, so how can we be together?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ren asked as he watched the young beauty cry brokenly before him.

"I don't want my imagination to run wild every time I see you with another girl and become jealous. That feeling scares me. I'm afraid I will turn into the kind of woman that I hate the most." Kyoko said as she wiped away her tears.

"Kyoko, only you are the one for me. And no matter who you are, I will always love just you." Pulling out a small red box, Ren placed it in her hand and said, "Open that."

Kyoko hesitated for a brief moment before she opened the box. A brightly sparkling diamond nested high on a ring shown at her. Sucking in her breath, she watched in silence as Tsuruga-san pulled the ring out and knelt down on one knee.

Slipping the ring firmly onto her finger he asked, "Morgami Kyoko, will you please be my wife?"

"But Tsuruga-san, you haven't answered my question, how can we be together when we are like this?"

Standing up, Ren pulled Kyoko into his arms and said, "I don't have all the answers but I do know that to be able to be friends as children, then grow up to meet each other as adults and grow to care for each other is already a great fate. I can't promise you that we won't have moments of suspicion and jealousy, but I can promise you that I will try my best to love you with all my heart."

Kyoko was taken aback. Struggling to resist him she fought to hold on to her current decision however, a small voice in her mind cried out: _The person that can hurt you the most is never an enemy but rather your most beloved. However, a person that never gives up fear, will never obtain love._

For a shattering moment Ren thought Kyoko would reject him when he saw her close her eyes tightly. But when she slowly opened them and saw the love shining through them, he knew she had accepted him.

Smiling widely, Ren embraced her tightly. "Thank you!" he whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. That was my last chapter! I hope you guys liked the story and thank you for favoring my stories and giving me your reviews. I hope you continue to support Nakamura Sensei who keeps us all glued to Kyoko and Ren's love story!**


End file.
